Intertwined
by Marta TP
Summary: Ok... This its based in Fantasies by misfiresmayhem one shot. I really liked it and thought I could give more depth to it. So the motto its the same, Cosima is in collage and a new professor comes along... Its my first try at this fiction thing so advices are always good. Also, english not my mother language so...
1. Coming Your Way

Running... Late, she was always late... Stumbling in her own feet as the bell in the campus tower screams her tardiness…

Being late on the first day of the new semester wasn't in Cosima's plans, yet here she was tripping her way on the old pavement surrounding the University of Minnesota's campus. Yesterday afternoon she had decided that she would get an early night, so she could be fresh this morning. But alas… Her friends had invited her for coffee after dinner. Then coffee turned into beer, then she realized that beer without shots it's just sad… That's how she got to this place…

She entered the big amphitheater were her first class would take place. Luckily the entrance for students was directly into the final row. As quietly as she could, Cosima made her way to one of the free seats on that row.

She finally sets herself and looks ahead, _Dr. Delphine Cormier_, written with neat and curvy handwrite on the chalkboard. _Who still uses the chalkboard?_ Looking around and no sign of the professor other than a female bag on top of the desk.

Taking her phone out of her bag, Cosima texted Scott, her lab partner and best friend, _Where are U?_ and looked for some movement around the packed classroom. On the first row, there he was looking around as well, until his eyes meet Cosima's face and a crooked simile appeared in his lips, motioning for Cosima to join him at the seat that he saved for her, next to him.

As Cosima gathered her stuff to meet Scott, the door next to the center of the amphitheater opened and she watched as an elegant blonde made her way to the center desk. She sat down again.

"I'm so sorry, but that couldn't wait! Now, where were we?" A deep, clear voice with a light French accent came from the lips of her new professor "Ah, that's right, the program!"

Turning around to face the antique board, with chalk between her fingers the Frenchwoman began to write, giving time for Cosima to examine her new immunology professor. She knew that the department has been changing the faculty, "renovating the source of knowledge" has they had put it. With the arrival of the new dean of the Collage of Biological Sciences there was a different atmosphere surrounding all campus. A different energy was raising all around and the Genetics, Cell Biology and Development Cell Biology major that Cosima was enrolled was not immune to it, all the class was buzzing with anticipation.

She refocused her attention on the lean woman still scribbling on the board. A rhythmic sound came from the friction of the chalk on the slate, the letters, words and sentences being formed neatly, in a constant handwriting. Cosima remembered her early days in school, how hard it was to keep a clean handwrite in that archaic thing.

Letting her eyes wander, she noticed the straight back of the blonde, still inside a deep blue blazer. Traveling south with her eyes, she saw the same deep blue in the tight skirt, that finished around the pale knees of the lecturer, her eyes kept moving to the calf, surprised to see that it settled fit on top of the black stilettos.

Suddenly the blonde turned around to face the class once again, catching Cosima's gaze, making her go all red, looking down at her hands that sat on the table in front of her.

For once Cosima was happy not to go to her usual seat in front of the class, next to Scott. Seating in the back gave her plenty of room to look, when she ventured, the other woman's way.

The remaining of the hour passed as fog through Cosima, between sights of her hands and furtive looks directed to her new professor. Glances that caught nothing more than still images of her elegant hands, moving with precise motions as Dr. Cormier explained the nuances of immunology, when compared to the other themes of the major; the way she moved around the main desk as she directed her students to the site they should visit to get all the necessary textbooks; the way she sat down on her chair folding her arms on top of the desk. Awkwardly noticing that the blonde never remove her blazer, that still covered her white buttoned blouse, much to Cosima´s disappointment.

The bell rang, waking her up from the slumber she was in. She started to get her things together, putting away her notebook, nothing written on it other than _Dr. Delphine Cormier_, in a clumsy handwrite.


	2. We'll See

The bell rang and all Delphine could hear was the rustling of students grabbing their bags and making their way out of the classroom. She turned to the old chalkboard starting to erase her words.

"Shit!", a small voice came from behind her, startling her. She thought she was already alone by now. She turned and her eyes focused on a small woman in dreadlocks as she was grabbing thick glasses from the floor and inspecting them for damages.

"Need help over there?"

"Hmm… No, no it's fine…er…Thanks…" waving her hand dismissively, red coloring the clumsy student's face. She gather herself and walked out of the classroom, but not before turning her head once more, glaring at Delphine, only to become even more crimson.

Delphine could not help her chuckle, turning her head left and right to herself. She was used to it, the attention other people gave her, the looks under the eyelids, from both, men and woman alike. She was not blind, she knew how she looked like, but never let that be something that she looked for, if nothing else it has been an obstruction other than an advantage throughout her (yet) short career. She could see the condescension in the eyes of others, never taking her serious as she tried to make her points meet their goals.

A true shame, even because she had plenty in her intellect to give.

Leaving the amphitheater, she entered the main hall filled with students leaning against the walls or in a rush to get to their next classes. Making her way to the professors' lounge so she could get a much-needed coffee. It was one of the things that bothered her the most in this country, the coffee, weak and apparently always accompanied by a vast selection of options, what's wrong with just coffee, an _expresso,_ with some sugar, if you're in a needy day.

That and the cold. Being from Nice, the low temperatures of the Midwest tend to disagreed with her. She felt more cold in the last month she's been here than in her entire life, even when she was in Paris starting her academic career. Leaving her always felling uncomfortable and keeping her coats on all the time.

But all this small issues were worth it for the opportunity of a lifetime, to be at beginning of a new era in scientific development. When she was recruited, back in Paris in the middle of a conference about genetics, by the new dean of the Collage of Biological Sciences of UMN, she was promised that from here would be born a new way to see science in general and genetics in specific.

Dr. Aldus Leekie presented himself as a reformist, not to be bounded by the old and archaic methods of science. He was decided to create a new scientific method that would push evolution at rates never before seen.

Delphine push the door for the professors' lounge, making a beeline to the coffee machine. She was still getting to know her new colleagues, most of them about Delphine's age, some a little bit older, but there was clearly a sense of "new generation" in the faculty. The few professors that resisted the purge were incredibly old and would retire soon. Dr. Leekie probably felt that there was no need to go to all the trouble that was involved in removing them from their position.

"So how was it?" one of the younger professors asked her.

"How was what?"

"You know… The first class you taught. Was it awful, bad, not too bad, bearable?" he asked, speaking slower as if he thought that she could not understand him properly. Delphine was not sure if she should feel offended by his tone.

"Well, it went well! They seemed motivated!"

"Good!" A deep, imposing voice formed behind her "We want our students to be motivated, if we want to make a difference it's with them that we need to start. If we can't get to them then the rest of the world would be deaf to us!"

It always surprised her how eloquently Dr. Leekie spoke, grabbing the attention of everyone that was within reach of his voice. He was a skillful speaker and that was probably part of his allure, that and his passion for science, the way he takes it like it's his to keep.

"Could I see you for a moment, Dr. Cormier? In my office?" the dean asked, motion for her to follow.

Once in his office Delphine took it in. She has only been there once, briefly, when Dr. Leekie welcomed the new members of the faculty. It was a big space, if divided: one area of the room was dominated by a big table with chairs all around, where they all sat in that first meeting; while a smaller area was clearly more of a personal space, with a desk that impressed, not by its size but by the authority than exhaled, sturdy wood all carved.

"Dr. Cormier, I want to know how you are adjusting to the new surroundings."

"Good. Minneapolis it's a beautiful city." She hears herself say.

"You can't be that impressed, after all you were living in what it's considered one of the most romantic cities in the World!", his voice soft, pulling her in.

"Romance it's not all."

"No?"

"No. We need knowledge as well." She says matter-of-factually. "Don't get me wrong, knowledge it's not all also, but here its where I think I can find all that I need. Not there. Paris was very unkind to me; I'll be unkind to Paris!" She pauses. Looks down. _Why is she telling him this?_

Dr. Leekie reclined in his big chair, puts the tips of his fingers from both his hands together "I see!" was all he had to offer. "Well, if you find that you are in need of anything, anything at all, you should feel free to come to me. You know where my office is, just knock."

"Thank you! I deeply appreciate your openness." She says getting up and accepting the hand that it's extended to her. She's not sure, but she though, as she leaves, that she saw his eyes sparkling.


	3. Meet Me When Possible

At lunch time, Cosima dragged herself to the cafeteria, joining the line of fellow students that was beginning to form. The first class of the day never leaving her mind.

_Did she hear her new professor laugh at her?_ The sound continuously vibrating through her spine.

She found her usual seat in front of Scott, in one of the ends of the big room, next to the window. He was already there, looking at her with his usual smile.

"Hi! Where have you been? Haven't seen you all day, not since first period." He asked with inquisitive eyes.

"Long morning!" Cosima replied. "Tried to go after you after first period, but someone knocked me and my glasses flew of my face." Scott started to laugh out loud. "Stop it! I'm serious, it's like they grew wings!" Her friend tried to stop, but snorts escaped his lips, only to make Cosima grew madder. "I mean, I know I'm small but that was ridiculous, it was like I was a ghost, did they think that they could go through me?" Cosima's speech growing louder and faster, her hands flaying all around, with erratic movements.

She reached for her water, opening the bottle with a sullen face. "So what are your thoughts on our new immunology professor?"

"Hot!" a simple syllable came out of his mouth.

"Yes and…? I mean you must have other adjectives to describe her. You got a closer look, right there in the first row!"

"Exactly!" Scott answered "Exactly because I was so close, all else escaped me."

"Hm…" Cosima started to pick at her food. Of course she was hot, anyone with eyes could see that! But Cosima had a feeling that the Frenchwoman could be so much more. After all, Dr. Cormier was now a professor in one of the most prestigious scientific departments in the country. She was young and already had a PhD, she had to be smart…right? If not smart at least incredibly well driven.

She made a mental note to google her new professor, not wanting to do that on her phone, here in front of Scott. It was embarrassing and she wanted to navigate the life of her new teacher with ease.

"You seem distracted." Scott's voice brought her to reality.

"Tough night. I think I'm getting old!"

"Yeah, right." Scott smiled at her. "I don't think that's it. You're elsewhere."

"Sure, Mr. Inside. Let's go! We are going to be late for lab." Cosima said, starting to get up, picking up her tray.

Lab was also slow, the first class vibe. Occasionally Cosima caught Scott looking at her sideways, she was aware that she was acting strange. In fact, she was not feeling quite like herself, quiet and introspective, finding her mind drifting to the darkest places of her soul. And she was just like that the remaining of the school day, when it was done she left by the main door, with Scott already waiting for her, as usual.

"I think I'll take advantage of the rest of the day light and catch up with some reading outside." Cosima directed to Scott, resulting in him giving her another strange glance.

"You what? It's going to get cold!"

"Yes, but I don't feel like going home just yet. You can leave if you want, I won't hold it against you." She said, settling in one of the stone tables that faced the main entrance and removing one of the textbooks from her bag.

"I can't believe you still use those! Haven't you heard of e-books?" Scott joked pointing at the book with a leather cover that Cosima was holding between her hands.

"Yeah, well, I'm old school!" she grinned "Besides, this it's an old edition, you can't get that in e-books."

"Ok, I'm gonna go, then! Enjoy freezing your ass off." He said taking his leave.

"Ok, bye!" She waved him off.

Cosima tried, she really did. But she could not focus her attention on the book in front of her, every time she sensed someone walking out the door she stopped reading, only to return her eyes, seconds later, to the book with a disappointed frown. She was conscious how idiotic it was, even if the blonde was still inside, there was no valid reason for her to use that exit, even because the faculty parking lot was in the back of the building.

And Scott was right, it was freezing, the late afternoon progressing colder. She started gathering herself, her back stiff from the cold.

Starting to get up, something was picked up at the corner of her eyes. A tall, elegant blonde was making her way out of the building. Cosima directed her attention to the older woman.

She had a long, light brown coat over her suit combination. Her purse on her shoulder and her right hand carrying a stylish computer briefcase. Cosima's professor walked to the parking lot that was destined for the students. Raising her eyebrow, Cosima keep looking, as the French, with steady steps, reach a small electric car, deep red.

Stopping in front of the car, she placed the case on the roof of it and went through her purse until she produced a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Lighting one of the sticks she leaned on her vehicle, looking around.

Cosima couldn't help, but look directly at her professor, she couldn't care less that she got caught gawking, it was no longer in her power to restrain herself. The French's eyes eventually meet Cosima's, form across the small plaza, as lean fingers took the cigarette to her lips, blowing the smoke with a steady exhaling through slight parted lips. Cosima could swear she saw a smile playing on the other woman's mouth, but she was too far away to be sure.

They looked at each other for, what it seemed to Cosima, a long time, but it could not have been that long, just small seconds between drags. The blonde did not break the eye contact, it was Cosima that, eventually, looked down at her hands.

Soon she saw the high heel crushing the butt against the pavement and her new immunology professor entering the car, start it and drive it away, silently.

When Cosima arrived at her small apartment she dropped her coat and bag on the small sofa that stood in the middle of the living room/study room/place where her friends hang out when they visited/basically where she lived when she was home and not sleeping or attempting cooking.

She threw herself at her big bed with a loud groan. Remembering her mental note from earlier she reached for her computer that was on the floor next to the bed, from the previous night, or was it the one before that? She couldn't quite remember; her days passing like a haze, one after the other, nothing changing much.

She googled _Delphine Cormier_, some results appeared. Her new professor's CV was available online: born and high school in Nice, moving to Paris for University, where she stayed her entire academic career, until now. There were also some papers available and some references in scientific journals, mostly in French. And even if Cosima could read them, she would not be interested: immunology was not close to her heart.

She shut the computer feeling exasperated. There was nothing useful there, those were not the aspects of her new professor that interested her; she wanted to know her mind, not some papers she wrote to get a higher grade. Besides looking for someone online always felt kind of stalky.

She reached the bedside table, opening the top drawer, removing the small bag with the green leaves and the box where she kept the remaining of her "relaxing technique". Skilled fingers rolled a joint fast.

Deep inhaling and slowing exhaling, she looked at the cloud of smoke that was forming all around her, letting her mind ramble freely, resting unavoidably on Delphine.


	4. Family Ties

Smoke drifted around Delphine as she puffed it through the window of her spacious flat. She took another drag, revisiting the events of her first day in her new job. She had three classes to teach this semester, two of them she meet today. Her new students seemed interested enough in her lecture, although she was not sure if the attentive looks directed her way were due to her speech. They would learn to take her serious soon enough, they always did.

Delphine experience the same problem when she taught in Paris: the first few classes were always weird, making her feel observed beyond her lesson, but as soon as she started to get into the subjects of her class, students began to realize that she was not to be taken lightly. It was like that her last two years, when she decided to start teaching. This was not going to be different.

Closing the window she made her way to the kitchen. Delphine loved to cook, but living alone didn't really inspire her to do it; cooking for her alone never made much sense. Opening one of the draws in the kitchen cabinet she went through the diverse flyers of restaurants that delivered. Deciding to have Chinese.

She sat her phone after placing her order, turning on the TV on the news channel. Her thoughts floating to her conversation with Dr. Leekie; she never liked being the center of attention and when she was called to his office, she could feel the stares her co-workers sent her away. Being in an environment that it was filled with young minds was challenging, but it also meant that the levels of competition were incredibly high. After all, everyone wants to make a name for themselves, she knew, and she was no different: she wanted to be ahead, but not by taking advantage of any other attributes other than her mind.

Being called to Dr. Leekie's office in front of everyone else was uncalled for and placed her in a difficult position with her colleagues, no matter how innocent the meeting turned out to be. _Was it? Was it that innocent?_ She could not answer, the conversation was mundane enough, but there was something in his stare that leave Delphine restless.

The doorbell rang and she grabbed her wallet before opening the door. Paying the delivery boy who handed her the food bags, she settled in the kitchen table, refusing to eat in the couch in front of the TV. She might have resigned to eat food not cooked by her, but she would not eat staring at the TV; she grew up in a house where meals were sacred, no TV while eating.

A hard pain reached her heart; she missed her family. Looking at her watch she made her math, the seven hours difference were hard to deal, when her mother arrived from work at six Delphine was already in bed, and when she got up was the middle of the night at her family's home.

Delphine was the middle child of a simple couple. In many ways she was a cliché: constantly trying to prove herself, to go further, faster than her siblings. Her older sister, by a couple of years, now married and with a beautiful little 10-year-old girl and a boy on the way, meet her current husband still in her teens, a local boy, hard-working and undoubtedly in love with his wife and daughter. Delphine's younger sister, Ana, was still 15 and came by surprise, which worked well for her, being terribly spoiled always taking advantage of her youth and getting away with stuff that it would never be tolerated, for Delphine or her older sister, Paula.

No matter how much she tried Delphine could never shake the feeling that she was left behind and just a little underappreciated by her father, he didn't mean it, he probably never even realized it, but Delphine felt it and no matter how high her grades, how pristine her report cards, that she showed with a huge grin on her face, she always felt something missing in her relationship with her father.

Until one day she decided to stop doing it for him, and started to work hard for herself, to prove to herself that she could do it, that she could go further, break barriers and be someone more than Delphine Cormier, daughter of a factory worker and a teacher's assistant.

That's how she ended up in Paris with a full scholarship, studying hard and counting pennies. Even with the scholarship she found out that she had to work so she could make a half-decent living in Paris. So she did find a job in a small coffeehouse near campus that was frequented mainly by students. She did not socialize much, she didn't have time between school, papers and her work. Those were hard times that she doesn't particularly miss.

Now it was time to reap the fruits of her hard work: staying up all night to study because she had to pull double shifts to make rent; to listen to her fellow students making plans to go out that night and not even directed a look at her, because she was weird and was never available for any of the school's _extra-curricular_ activities. And what better place to do that than here, a cutting-edge scientific department in one of the most scientific driven universities in the World.

Turning off the TV, she decided to go to bed and put some of her reading in day. She changed to her pajama and brushed her teeth.

Getting comfortable in the bed, plopping pillows behind her back she reached the old book that settled on her nightstand. Passing her hand on the leather cover, something in her mind triggered; big brown eyes behind large spectacles popped behind her eyes.

Never before had she been gazed at with so much audacity, it seemed the female student was not concerned in being caught. Delphine should be distraught by the amount of attention the brunette directed her way; she usually is, by much less even. Yet… The soft features of her student's face brought a smile to hers.

She was not even supposed to be there, in that parking lot. It was not until the end of the day, when she was leaving with one of her co-workers, that she realized that she's been parked all day at the wrong end of the building.

"So, can I offer you a ride home?" Roberts, one of the new professors had asked.

"No, thank you. I drove myself here." She had said, moving to the main entrance.

"Oh, ok." A disappointed look on his face. "Hum… Where are you going?" Confusion.

"To the parking lot, were my car's parked."

"That parking lot is intended for students. Ours it's in the back."

"Great! Seems someone neglected to mention that to me. Well, see you tomorrow, then."

It was that simple mistake that led her to that lot, where she was received with a gaze from soft brown eyes, which disturbed her, yes… But not for the reason it should; not because that attention was inconvenient, but because she enjoyed it.

Turning of the lights, convinced that she was not going to be able to read much at all, she tried to find a comfortable position to get some sleep.


	5. The Office Of All Questions

Cosima woke up startled with the urgent knock on the door. Dragging herself out of bed, she went to the door.

"Ok, ok… I'm coming…" she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She opened the door only to find Scott standing in front of her. "What the fuck, Scott? What are you doing here so early?"

"Early? Are you joking? Do you know what time it is?" Her best friend asked shoving his left wrist in front of her eyes, so she could get a glance at his watch.

8.45 "Damn!" She ran to her room, already losing her shirt, she was supposed to be in class at 9.15. "I guess I forgot to set my alarm clock last night."

"You think?" Scott said, turning around to hide the redness of his face. He knew she didn't mean to embarrass him. It's just that they got so comfortable around each other, almost like brother and sister… Almost… Actually they became friends after Scott asked her out and she said no, but she was kind, and after that episode she started to talk with him, much to his surprised. Today he realizes that even though he didn't get a girlfriend that day, he gained a friend for life.

"Ok, I'm ready, let's go!" Cosima grabbed his arm and pull him out the door. "Thanks for come and get me."

"It's fine. I just wanted to make sure that yesterday would not be repeated today!"

"Well your concern with my academic achievement its deeply appreciated" Cosima said with a smile.

"Your academic achievement? I just didn't want to seat a full hour by myself during first period" A smile forming in his face. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if it was immunology with the French hottie, but unfortunately I don't think we will be seeing her today!"

Cosima hit his arm with a closed right fist. "Ouch!" he protested.

They half ran through campus, Cosima turned a glance in the direction of the parking lot. No small red car. Perhaps _she_ hadn't arrived yet, or someone warned her of the mistake, Cosima though.

Cosima felt distracted all morning, trying to focus on the lectures, but her thoughts stubbornly wandered to all sorts of things except to where they should stay, on the subjects ahead. She was a senior and that meant that if she didn't pay attention the consequences could be severe. She would never fail, but her grades were to be maintained if not raised, failure was not an option. The pressure was self-imposed; she wanted to do well, besides she already had some pretty exciting work propositions from various institutes around the country, as long as she kept the good work.

Later Cosima and Scott made their way to the cafeteria for lunch, as they crossed the hall her eyes got a glance of her immunology professor, going in the opposite direction. Cosima's heart skipped a beat, her legs moving on their own making her change course, she found herself, involuntary, going after the blonde.

"Hi! Cosima! Where are you going?" Scott walking after her. "C'mon if we don't hurry we'll be stuck in line all lunch time!"

"Hum… Oh, yeah right… Sorry…" Cosima said, waking up, realizing what she was doing.

"Where were you going?"

"To tell you the true, I'm not sure." He looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"This last couple of days you've been acting really strange." They were moving again in the direction of the cafeteria. "I mean, first yesterday you were quiet all day, then there was the sudden urge to read in the cold. How was the freezing education, by the way?"

"Very interesting, more than I was expecting, actually." She answered. "And let me tell you that my expectations were really high, so that's saying something."

"See, there you are again, talking in riddles. I should have let you stay in bed today, see if you could cure whatever it is that's attacking you." Scott put the palm of his hand on her forehead. "Maybe you've got some virus. You should go check it!"

"Stop it!" She said, shoving his hand off.

After lunch she decided to carry her coffee outside, while Scott had to go to his class. She had one hour to kill. One glance in the direction of the parking lot revealed that the environment friendly car was not, in fact, parked there. Bummer, it looked like Scoot was right: she would not be seeing a lot of Dr. Cormier today. She felt an irritation taking over her. Maybe Scott was two-for-two; she might be coming down with something.

A wicked though crossed her mind: well, if she had, in fact, a virus to deal with, whom better than an immunologist to consult. A sly smile appeared in her face. What did she have to lose?

With steady strides she walked through the hall that led to the offices of the professors, as her mind raced along excuses to visit the Frenchwoman. She could just say that she was there to welcome Dr. Delphine Cormier to the new country or school… Or she could conjure some question about the subject… Well, something would come up, besides she was not even sure her professor would be in; it was lunch time after all.

Stopping in front of the door, she curled her fingers and moved her hand in the direction of the door, only to stop half-way. Doubt invading her… _Fuck it_… She knocked.

"Yes?" Oh, that French accent… Cosima could not believe that she almost forgot about it. She open the door just enough to slide her head through it.

"Hum… May I?" Good! She managed to speak, now if only she could stop the redness that was threatening to take over her entire face, would be grand.

"Of course." There was recognition in the French's eyes. "What can I do for you?"

_Oh, so much! No, no… Focus!_ Cosima cleared her throat, entering the room. "Well, I… I have some questions, if you had time to answer. I'm in immunology… senior year… and some doubts about the program… If you could, but it's totally fine if you don't have time now, I understand… I didn't mean to barge in your lunch time…"

"I see… But since you already interrupted, may as well ask." Her professor had a serious look. "Let me tell you right away that this questions you have, about the program, isn't it?"

"Hm, hm…"

"Well, you might not have them if you had arrived in time yesterday."

_Ups…_ Cosima didn't think it was possible, but her face was becoming darker and darker. "Right… About that… It's not my habit to be late; yesterday… there were uncontrollable circumstances that cause me to be late…"_ Yeah, a night out…_

"Right, well just make sure it won't happen again."

"It won't!" It was then that it hit Cosima: her professor wasn't in the room when she made her clumsy entrance… _Interesting_, that meant that she noticed the new addition to the crowded room.

"Now, about your questions?"

_Oh, crap… Right…_ "Well it's just that…" _What, WHAT?_ "Here it's the thing: I don´t particularly like immunology…" _Oh, brilliant!_ "and I was wondering if there's a book that you could recommend to fix this issue?"

"Let me see if I got it right?" Cosima could see an entertained look behind her professor's eyes. "You just told in my face that you don't like my class, but you want to know if there's a _book_ that would make it more interesting. Is that it?"

"No… No… It's not that I don't like the class… you know, the one that you teach… It's just that the _subject_ it's not my scene…" _Oh, yeah, that's a save… Idiot!_

"Not your _scene_?"

"Yeah, you know, not my thing."

"I know what it means." Her teacher tried to keep a straight face, but Cosima could tell that she was fighting back a smile. "And why is it that immunology it's not you _scene_? As you so eloquently put it."

"I find it icky!" That did it; the French broke into a laugh.

"_Icky?_ Oh, mon Dieu!" She managed to say between laughs. "Well, we can't let that happen, now can we?"

Cosima's hands were sweating, that woman's laughs were making funny things to her. She could not help but smile and then she burst into laughs as well.

A knock on the door preceded the vision of a floating head between the wall and the door.

Still with a smile on her face the younger woman observed as the face of the blonde became suddenly serious, almost ashamed. "Dr. Leekie? Is everything alright?"

"Well, I was going to ask you the same thing." The older man said. "I was walking down the hall and could not help but hear the noise that came out of your office."

"No, everything is fine." Delphine started to point to her student. "It's just that, my student, hum…"

"Cosima… Niehaus."_ Great, didn't even introduced yourself_…

"Yes, Cosima. She was explaining to me the priorities she has when picking a favorite subject". The smile reappearing in the French's mouth. Cosima had to bite her tongue, not to bite her lips. There was something incredibly fascinating in the other woman's smile.

"Well, what's important it's that Cosima doesn't neglect her least favorite subjects. We want our students to be fully committed to their majors." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes and somehow that sent shivers down Cosima's spine. _He's fucking creepy…_

"No, my intent it's to do well all around. This is why I was asking Dr. Cormier for some advice." She faced a sceptic look, returning one of her own. "Well, I should go, my next class it's starting soon."

Cosima got up. "Thank you for receiving me." She boldly extended her hand, which was enveloped by the other woman's elegant fingers. An electric shock rose all around her body.

"Hum… Right… No problem, anything else I can do for you, Cosima, just let me know. My door it's always open." There was something in the eyes of the taller woman that Cosima couldn't quite put her finger on, but she was positive that she heard her professor's voice break.

After wave her head to the dean, she left.

_This was a bad idea, a really bad idea…_


	6. An Interesting Project Ahead

Delphine felt her heart sink as the brunette crossed the door into the hall. _Well, that was an interesting conversation_. A smile started to form on her face.

"Such a quirky character!" It was then she remembered that she was not alone in the office.

"Yes, she is! But, please, Dr. Leekie, have a seat!" Her hand gesturing for her boss to use the chair.

He moved to sit. Then reached inside his jacket, removing a small tablet. "Let's see! Cosima Niehaus, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Delphine said as she tried to sneak a pick at the technological gadget while the man's fingers flow across the screen.

"Hum… A remarkable student!" He said, with a curious look in his face. "Constantly top of the class. Demonstrates a special appetency to the subjects that involve genetics."

"Well, in that case, it doesn't surprise me that immunology it's not her scene!" Delphine said, more to herself then to Leekie. "Do you carry the students' files with you all over?"

"No, I just happen to have uploaded them this morning; I wanted to go through them later." His attention focusing again in his employee. "As a matter of fact, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, that relates to these files.

"As I told you in Paris, when I recruited you, our Institution its not only interested in forming students; a big chunk of this year's budget it's destined to investigation projects.

"I want you to be an active part of these projects, along with some of your peers, as well as a selection of our most promising students. Students like this Ms. Niehaus…" His speech serene, his face impenetrable, eyes fixed on Delphine. "Assuming that you would be interested in this proposition, of course. If you want to focus solely in teaching, it's your choice to do so."

"No, no. I'm very interested… Bien sûr… It's the main reason I accepted your job offer without hesitation. I want to be involved in the investigation projects, I mean, I like teaching, but that's not what I want to do forever. Investigation it's my main goal!" Delphine knew that her enthusiasm was palpable; she knew that she sounded too eager, but she couldn't help it. This was the opportunity she was waiting for; moving the chains of knowledge. And she _knew_ this was the way; she could _feel it_.

"Perfect! It's settled then!" The man said, getting up. "So I'll leave it to you to talk with Ms. Niehaus. I may also send you an e-mail with more names by the end of the day. If you happen to realize that a student could be a good addition to the project, let me know and I'll consider it."

Delphine got up as well, accompanying her boss to the door. "Thank you for the opportunity." Shaking his hand.

The rest of the day just passed. Her mind wandering occasionally to one of the two meetings she had at lunch time. _That was one intense hour._

It was not until she arrived home that she realized that she neglected to ask what the project was. But she decided that it made no difference; she knew that would be something interesting at least. Delphine was familiar with Dr. Leekie's work: sure, his visions were a little outside the box, as Americans liked to say, but he was also a genius. _All geniuses are misunderstood; hell, how many times was Darwin called crazy?_

Now, the only problem that stood in her way was figure out how could she deal with Cosima.

Every time the scrutinizing eyes of the younger woman find their way into her mind, Delphine sensed the grip she had on herself get a little bit looser and that was not good. She knew it was silly; more, it was not the first time that she was the object of inconvenient attention by one of her students; she was used to deal with it. But Cosima, somehow, was different.

_What is it that makes her different?_ Was it the bullshit excuse Cosima used for a visit this afternoon? Delphine had to admit she was impressed. When she saw the dreadlocks at the door she was not sure what to expect, but as soon as she noticed that her student was fighting to find words, she knew.

Getting up from the sofa, she made her way to the window, where she lights a cigarette. Letting the smoke fill her lungs with a deep drag, her mind wandered… Revisiting the encounter, she realized that she was more absorbed by the student then she was willing to admit. Everything about Cosima seemed to speak to her: the scratchy voice; the deep brown eyes that insisted in travelling, examining everything they lay upon, behind the large glasses; the hands never staying still, Cosima talked with her hands as much as she talked with her mouth; the mouth…

_No, no…_ Delphine stop there, she couldn't, wouldn't… she refused her mind to explore that far.

Delphine never considered a romantic interest in women, but it was something that she never rejected either. All her relationships, the few that ever happened, were with men, usually older. Her attractions typically directed to the intellect of the person in question, even though the physical aspects were never irrelevant. Basically, she got romantically involved with someone after a period of direct interaction, then things took the natural course…

She never experienced this; this instant attraction to someone, and that disturb her. Yesterday, in the parking lot, she did something she shouldn't have; she let her lust take over, giving her eyes permission to gaze freely. Today in her office she paid the price; her student sought her out. She really couldn't blame Cosima if she was the one that initiated it.

After a dinner of cheese and crackers and some reading she went to bed.

The next morning she woke up feeling queasy. She would be lecturing the senior class.

Arriving on campus, she shut down her car and went for coffee in the professors' lounge, making small conversation with her colleagues, but her mind refused to pay attention, like it knew that that was not what it was interested in.

She made her way to the amphitheater. She was not expecting it to be so full; usually about a quarter of the students abandoned the class itself, choosing to study directly from the manuals. But it seems that this group was in for the long run.

Delphine started to look around, looking for the brunette with the funky hair, only to find her sitting in the first row; a grin in her face, pointing at her watch when Delphine's eyes found her.

Clearing her throat, the professor started the lesson.

After the hour was up, the blonde moved in the direction of her student, which was packing her things and talking lively at a boy next to her.

"Ms. Niehaus, could I have a quick word with you?"

"Hm… Sure." Cosima's smile grew larger. "Hi, Scott, meet you outside, Ok?"

The boy made a resigned face and left.

"Dr. Cormier?" Another student showed up behind Delphine and she turned. "About the second book in the list you provided, I can't seem to find it anywhere…"

Gesticulating to Cosima that she would be right with her, she moved to her desk, reaching for her briefcase. "You can look in this bookstore. It only sells hardcopies, but you may find it there." Her eyes occasionally looking in the small woman's way, watching her positioned herself behind the male student.

When they were finally alone Delphine noticed how the red dress that Cosima was wearing fitted her subtle curves, a black scarf loosely around her neck. "So, did you decide to complement me on my timely arrival?"

"No, it's your job to be on time?" _What a nerve!_ "Actually, it seems that you made quite an impression on the dean."

"Yes, I can only imagine!" The smile never leaving the younger woman's face. Her eyes never stopping, making Delphine grow more and more restless.

"Right… Well, it so happens that the department it's going to start a new investigation project and Dr. Leekie would like you to be a part of it." Delphine expected an excited immediately acceptance from the student, but she was faced with a suspicious look.

"What type of project?" _Good question_.

"Well, it's not settled yet." The blonde lied, she was not about to admit that she didn't have the foresight to ask that question. "But this department will focus a lot of its resources to finance investigations. I thought you would be excited about this!"

"Oh, I am. It's just that…"

"What? Are you afraid that it's going to get icky?" Delphine tried to light the mood; she had to get Cosima on board. Last night Dr. Leekie sent an e-mail revealing that there was no other student in Delphine's class that would interest him, but Cosima was _definitely_ to be part of the project.

"No, not that… I don't know. To be perfectly honest with you, there's something about Dr. Leekie that… I dunno… unsettles me."

"He's the dean! What's your suspicion based on?"

"I know he is the dean, that doesn't mean I have to like him." The brunette raised an eyebrow twitching her pierced nose. "I don't think I want to be involved in something that would make me deal with him more than the customary _Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Bye, bye forever…_"

Delphine chuckled. "I'm not sure how much is he going to be involved, but I will be deeply involved in it. So if the big, bad man scares you, you can always come to me." _Well, that was not inappropriate at all_. She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"Hum… If you are going to be there to protect me, then I think it will be difficult to refuse." She could see Cosima's face turning red and the eyes turning a darker shade of brown. Delphine realized they were extremely close, _How did we get so close?_ She could smell the trace of vanilla coming from her student's direction. Involuntarily she put her lips between her teeth. The small distance between the two women becoming smaller…

They heard the door open and immediately put some distance between them. "Are you going to be long?" It was one of the other professors. "I kind of need to set up for my lesson."

"No, no…" Delphine heard herself say. "We are just finishing up." The door closed again. She looked to the student, her face turned to the floor. "So… about the project?"

"I'll have to think about it." Her eyes never leaving the ground. "When does the offer expires?"

"Just decide as soon as possible. Think about it; this could be the opportunity of a lifetime."

She watched as Cosima grabbed her things and left.

_Merde! _


	7. Growing Up

_Shit!_

Cosima left the room, quick steps in the direction of the restroom.

"Ei! Cosima." Scott's voice trailing after her. "Where are you going? It's everything Ok?"

"Yeah… No… It's fine!" She didn't slow down. "I just really have to use the washroom."

Abandoning Scott and his confused face, she violently pushed the door to the restroom, almost hitting a girl who was exiting. Flustered, Cosima entered one of the stalls. What wouldn't she give for a smoke right now? She _needed_ to relax. The palm of her hands in her eyes, deep breaths… Delphine's gaze stuck in her mind, imprinted, refusing to leave; the way her lower lip got caught between the white teeth. Cosima could still feel the other woman's warmth in her skin, burning, making her own temperature rise.

She tried to calm herself, get back to her normal state, concentrating her mind in something else. But how could she, after that, how could she? _C'mon, get it together, Cos._

Her phone vibrated, Scott's text "Are U gonna get out soon? Remember something called classes?" Cosima texted back: "Go ahead, I'm going home."

After a little while she managed to leave the stall where she would have been for at least 20 minutes. Leaving campus she went home; there was no point in going to class if she couldn't stay concentrated, may as well leave.

As she arrived home the events of the last couple of days sank in. Sure, the new professor caught her eyes right away, but never, in her most foolish daydreaming moments, she thought about doing anything about it. Yeah, Cosima went to her office uninvited, with some lame excuse just so she could see her, but it was not something she imagined that could escalate; it was just an urge to be able to see her close, make her day a little bit better and maybe see a smile in the other woman's face. Nothing more. Not that she didn't wanted, but she could not venture it, she was well aware of how inappropriate it would be.

Cosima was not the type of person to go for the unavailable, the ones that would complicate her life. She liked to keep it simple, effortlessly; she has done the hard ones, especially in her teens, when every relationship was all or nothing. She found her _inclination_ early in life, was 15 when she had her first girlfriend, a 17 year-old school drop-out.

Sarah, as crazy as they came, enraged with the world, always protesting something. Sarah, was the typical troublemaker that makes a girl fall head-over-heals when finding themselves. But boy was she hot… and passionate; if things didn't go her way all hell broke loose. Though if Sarah was in her, unusually, calm state she was capable of the most mushy things. Cosima found out what love is with Sarah.

Eventually their differences grew them apart. They ended up two years after their first kiss, in good terms, deciding that it was time to move on. It was painful, but they both knew that their relation had run its course.

She never had such a long relation since then, typically staying with someone for three-four months, cutting it before it got too much. Never ever she regained a sense of trust with another woman who would make her want to invest more of herself than she needed. This happened, not because she was unavailable to be that in love again, it just didn't happen; she liked the girls well enough, but it were relations that never developed pass the initial infatuation.

Now, this _situation_ with Delphine, it was difficult from the start, right from the take-off… With promises of many turbulence along the way and with certain crash at the end. Still…

As all of these thoughts went through her mind her phone rang. She set the joint she was smoking in the ashtray and grabbed her bag, where her cell was still in.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Cos, What's up?" Emily's voice in her ear. "Scott called, said he was worried about you?"

"His concern it's not well-funded!" She answered her friend. "I'm just felling a bit under the weather, it's all."

"Hum… Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight, but in that case…"

"No, no, I'm in. Food that it's not frozen might be just what the doctor ordered."

"Ok, then. I'll pick you up at seven, yeah?"

"Perfect. See you then."

With a new rush of energy she got up from the bed and went for a shower. Yes, that's it, she just needed some distraction; the pressure of the senior year was getting to her, she just needed to have a nice, relaxing night with her friends.

A little after seven she heard the doorbell, grabbed her bag and made her way out. Emily was there, her car already filled with Scott, Mara, Alice and Josh.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Cosima asked.

"You are so small; you can go in the trunk…" Emily chuckled.

"Ah, ah… Very funny!" She entered the car. "Move over, Josh…"

In the crowded car they went. "So where are we going to eat this time?" It was Mara in the front seat that asked. "I think I should pick; last time it was Alice and it was crap!"

"No away." Alice retorted. "It was not that bad. Besides, you have the front seat; you don't get to pick where we are going."

"There's this new place, it serves French." Josh proposed.

"What?" An almost scream came from Cosima. "Oh, shit yeah… Food, right!"

"I don't know; those places are usually pretty pricey!" Scott said. "And besides French cuisine can be very pretentious."

"Yes, and with very small portions." Mara added.

"I think pretentious might just be what we need." Emily sitting at the wheel, still waiting for them to decide where to go. "Food can be sparse at a French restaurant, but the wine will definitely compensate that. Josh, congrats, you've just been nominated the designated driver."

"Oh, fuck!" Josh complained. "Not cool!"

The drive to the restaurant was what was to be expected: complains about elbows sticking into backs; everyone sitting on someone's lap. But still the group was animated, it seems like all of them were absolutely in need of some relaxation. These moments undeniably provided that and Cosima could feel whatever that it was left from the tense moment in the morning, leaving her body.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant all of them were relieved to leave the car, but there were smiles all around and the jokes flow at a rapid rate. They entered the place; it was not the typical French restaurant, the classiness toned down a little, there was a sense of family friendly place.

A waiter came to the door to receive them. "Table for six?"

"Yes, please!" Mara was usually the spokesperson for the group whenever they were out.

They were seated and soon discussing what would they order, getting different things for everyone so that they could share and taste a little of everything.

"This would be a lot easier if it was not all in French!"

"There is an English menu in the next page, Scott!" Josh said with rolling eyes.

"Oh, yeah…"

They eventually picked whatever it sounded weirder and ordered two bottles of wine with promises of more to come. Josh with a skulking face. "We need to start make a chart about this designated driver thing. I think I'm the one that gets picked more times."

"That's because we cannot stand you when you're drunk." Alice said behind her glass. "So really, we're just being good friends, making sure that we won't abandon you in a ditch in the middle of the night."

Laughs all around, conversation was fluid and so was the wine. The group was pleased with the restaurant pick, trying different food, some good, some not so much.

"Ei! Isn't that the dean?" Scott pointing out, clearly the wine he had drunk making him lose the sense of decorum.

Cosima turned her head in the way that he was pointing, also not having anymore the filter that would allow her to be conspicuous. She saw, indeed, the new dean, dress in a two piece suit, as he went to the coat check, getting his coat and what was clearly a female coat. He waited inside by the door.

Delphine made her way down the stairs of the upper level. An elegant dress that accentuated her body, revealing all the shapes. She stopped next to Dr. Leekie and let him put her coat on. Cosima's face going white as she noticed the man's thumb inconspicuously tracing the blonde's shoulder.

Grabbing the bottle of wine from the middle of the table, Cosima filled her glass once more.


	8. Regrets

A shiver went down Delphine's spine. Something inside froze. Leekie has been dropping hints all night and now this. His touch was not welcomed, but she didn't say anything, it could have been involuntary. Yet, something inside told her that it wasn't.

Delphine turned to face Leekie again, but a figure caught her eyes. A familiar face – way more familiar than it should – staring at her; shock registering in her face, which soon was replaced by a bitter smile, before the brunette take a glass to her lips and gulp all its content. The blonde dropped her eyes, hiding her face, not wanting to confront the scrutinizing eyes anymore; afraid that her own feelings would surface for anyone to see.

"Let's go, Delphine?" Out of campus, Leekie started to call her by her first name, apparently he didn't need her authorization for that. "I thought we could get a drink before calling the night."

"I think I would rather go home, Dr. Leekie." She still called him by his title, even though he has insisted, several times, for her to call him Aldus, she could not force herself to do so. "I have a class to teach tomorrow morning."

They left the restaurant. "Well, by what I just saw inside, at least one of your students it's not going to be in proper conditions to attend it." He said putting his hand on her back, applying a pressure that discomforts her.

"I have many more students in that class, other than Cosima. They all deserve my attention." She speeded her steps, escaping his hand.

"Yes, of course." He didn't try to regain his position, at least for now. "But speaking of Ms. Niehaus… hm… Cosima; I imagine you already talked with her about our little research project, yes?"

"Yes." Delphine felt her face warming up, as she remembered the tense encounter that morning. "She wanted more information before deciding; and since I didn't have it to provide it to her…"

"These kids today, I swear…" Exasperate exhales. "Shouldn't they be happy for the opportunity to be involved in a professional project? They don't understand the concept of opportunity, because everything it's just handed to them." He continued his tantrum, Delphine only half-listening, her mind refusing to leave the morning event. "Well, now you have the information she _demands_, explain to Ms. Niehaus the content of our investigation and make sure she understands that something like this doesn't come along often. Especially to someone so young _and_ that hasn't even graduated yet."

_Oh, great!_ "Sure, I'll talk with her tomorrow." They were standing next to his car, a big Mercedes, latest model, were he had picked her up for dinner, after much insistence to do so. "Now, I should really go home!"

"Ok, if you're sure that you can't have another drink." Opening the passenger door. "Get in, I'll drop you off!"

"No, it's alright, I'll get a taxi."

"Out of the question!" The smile on Leekie's face made her blood run cold. Still she entered.

The ride home was long, between awkward silences and tries at small conversation. They parked outside Delphine's apartment building. "Good night, then. And thank you for the lovely meal."

"I thought you would like the restaurant." Leekie was saying, as he readjusted his position in his seat finding a way to be looking directly in Delphine's way. "I know that being away from home and everyone you know can be hard. I experienced it myself, when I was in London studying for one year. It's important to keep yourself focus in what matters, in the reason why you decided to make such a dramatic change in life. Keep your eyes on the ball, if you will."

"I'm well aware of all this, but we all have moments that we put everything in question." Delphine faced his gaze, why was it so hard to distance herself from this man. He seemed to have a power over her, she didn't knew the nature of it, but it was definitely something there. _God, what is it?_

"Well, I hope you realize by now, that you don't have to face this hardship alone." He moved closer, ever so discreetly, inch by inch, he approached the blonde until all she could see was his light blue eyes. "It's important that you surround yourself with reliable people; people who you can trust, that you can talk to while you're going through your darkest moments."

Delphine was speechless. She found herself unable to move, as if hypnotized by his big blue eyes. She felt his hand on her bare knee, then he was looming over her, moving forward, until his lips found hers. It was not until his hand started to move up her thigh and his lips movements became more eager that she realized what was going on.

Suddenly, as if waking up from a slumber Delphine backed away, rapidly getting out of the car. For a moment she was afraid that he would come after her, but he didn't get out of the car and as soon as she entered her building she heard it moving down the street, until she heard nothing but her own shallow breaths.

She got in her home, lean on the door, fighting back the tears that threatened her eyes. She should have stopped him soon, but it was like something turned off inside her, she knew what was happening, but it was like Delphine was seeing herself, all things were out of her control. _I knew it, why didn't I stop him._

Went straight to the bathroom losing her shoes and dress as she moved, as if it was too much of an effort to put them away. Turning the hot water on in the shower, she removed what was left of her clothes and entered the booth. Standing, letting the impossible hot water wash away the shame.

When Leekie asked her if she wanted to go for diner, this afternoon, Delphine was reticent, she didn't want to send the wrong signals. But then he explained that he wished to discuss with her the specifics of the research project that was being prepared; so Delphine caved. She wanted to know it, of course, and saying no might give the idea of lack of interest.

So she let him pick her up for dinner. The Frenchwoman was pleased with the choice of restaurant; American food could be so stale. When she was in Paris, one of the few luxuries she allowed herself was going for a decent meal once a month. Used to the good food her mother always made. No matter what time she arrived home; if her mother was in, there were delicious fragrances coming from the kitchen.

The dinner with Leekie, however was anything but comfortable. As usual, the topic of the conversation was work and they did discussed the project, but there were always innuendos, small breaks between debating work that leave Delphine thinking for some time about their true purpose. It was never too obvious what it meant, but it was there.

_Was that why he hired me? So that he could…_ No, Delphine refused to think that; she had worked so hard, sacrificed so much. She knew she was, in her field, one the persons that revealed more talent; she made sure of that. Leekie's interest in her had to be more than that, even if it was in his mind a relationship with her, he would not hire someone that he thought it was not capable. Not if he was as ambitious as he claimed.

She got out of the shower and went to her bedroom, not bothering to pick up her stuff that was laid on the floor. Usually that would be something she would never do, hated to be around mess, but today, after the day she had, there were not strengths left.

It was weird, the day began so well, not that she would admit it to anyone. But Cosima's cunning smile, pointing at her watch was something that got stuck in Delphine's mind. Then, from there, everything went wrong.

Delphine's comments were unfortunate; once again she felt like she was the one that created a situation that she didn't know how to get out. The parking lot, the empty classroom, all episodes that lead Cosima, she knew, but as it was happening she couldn't help herself. Cosima conveyed in her something that Delphine could not control; and even if she could, she was no longer sure she wanted to.

Feeling this kind of level of attraction for another woman was new territory for Delphine. But then again, she didn't think it possible to feel this empathy with anyone, woman or men; she hardly knew Cosima, yet… Something about her draw Delphine; when they shook hands in her office – the only time they touched – it was like something got transported with that simple touch through all her body, a warmness that was carried from it, finding all hidden places within her.

Delphine turned off the light in her nightstand, falling asleep with Cosima's sly smile in her mind.


	9. Let's Get This Show On The Road

**A/N: I'm not a scientist. All the "sciency" talk in here it's the result of some (small) google search and just trying to make it sound feasible, but just sound. I'm sure that for someone who knows science this it's all a bunch of crap. My apologies in advance, but I'm a woman of the letters, so… **

Cosima's face was so close to Delphine's that all her senses were taken over by the Frenchwoman. All around her there was the fragrance that emanated from the blonde, citrus fruits. Delphine's long and elegant hands were on both Cosima's cheeks, giving her a tinkling sensation wherever they touched.

"I need you, Cosima." Nothing more than a whisper reached the brunette's ears, where she could feel Delphine's hot breath. There was nothing sweeter to Cosima then to hear her name in that soft voice with the irresistible accent.

As the blonde leaned over her, Cosima closed her eyes, she could feel the Frenchwoman's lips closing hers. But then they stopped.

"I need you, Cosima." A deep male voice reached her, the pressure from the hands in her face no longer sweet, the temperature of them dropping all of a sudden. When Cosima opened again her eyes, it was no longer the face of Delphine with the light brown eyes full of desire that she met; it was the cold blue stare of Leekie.

She woke up, her heart pounding. _Fuck that shit!_ She kept rubbing her eyes and blinking, trying to remove that image from them. Sitting up as she realized that it was her phone vibrating that woke her up. Scott. What the hell, she made very clear, last night, that she would not go to school in the morning.

"What, Scott?" She roughly answered, moving her head suddenly, making her feel queasy immediately. "God… I feel like crap!"

"Wow, really? Can't imagine why." She could hear a smile on his voice. "Maybe it was all that wine at dinner."

"It was not that bad!" She tried to get up, but it seemed like gravity was winning that battle. A glance at the clock revealed that Scott had respected her wishes; it was 2.13 pm.

"Not that bad? I think you took down two bottles by yourself, last night!"

"Yes, those French sure know good wine." She didn't want to remember last night. "I might make the 3 o'clock class if I turn off right now!"

"Oh, ok. See you in a bit, then."

Cosima forced herself to get up again, this once succeeding. Showered and put the first thing her hands could reach: some jeans and a large sweater. Not worrying what she looked like, favoring comfort over looks, more than usual.

At least she had escaped to experience live the eyes that hunted her. Last night, after spotting Delphine with Leekie she lost the notion of how much she drank, but she knew it was a lot. It shouldn't, but the intimacy she felt between both of them stung her. Something inside her broke; it was a feeling Cosima was not familiar with.

After the quick shower, she left, unable to think of food; her stomach acting on its own. Founding herself, once again, running through campus and arriving 10 minutes late for the 3 o'clock class; the professor gave her an ugly look, still she sat at her usual spot, next to Scott.

Cosima's best friend gave her a shy smile, trying not to draw more attention to the brunette. She sat quiet the remaining of the class, forcing herself to focus on the lecture. At the end of the hour her professor stopped in front of her, as she gathered her things. She was already familiar with Dr. Palmer, being one of the teachers she already had in previous years.

"Cosima, are you ok? You don't look well and it's not like you to be late!" He had a concerned look on his face. "Are you sick?"

"No, Dr. Palmer, I'm alright, just feeling a little under the weather. It'll pass." Palmer was one of the few professors that survived the revolution of the faculty, already well into his sixties.

"Happy to hear it." When Cosima thought that was it, he grabbed her attention again. "Listen, Dr. Cormier told me to ask you, if you appeared in my class, if you could pass by her office at the end of the day. Something about a project."

"Hm… Yes, thank you for letting me know." Cosima looked more attentive to one of her favorite professors. "Dr. Palmer, you don't happen to know what this research it's about, do you?"

"No." A hurtful gaze in his eyes. "It seems that Dr. Leekie it's only recruiting new blood for his adventures. I'm old school and still here because this is my last year teaching."

His student couldn't help but notice a painful expression on his face. "Well, ok. Thank you again."

She left, already late for her next class. Wandering if she would meet her immunology professor at the end of the day or not. Cosima was unsure if she had the strength in her to face the blonde after yesterday morning (and night). More, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Cosima decided to go and face Delphine, she could not avoid her forever, she was her professor and might as well get the issue out-of-the-way. So at the end of the day she went to the corridor that led to the professors' office. It stunned Cosima how different it was her feelings now and the first time she crossed this same hall, to go meet Delphine. The first time there was a playing smile on her face; now there was an heaviness in her heart, a feeling of impending doom.

She knocked. "Yes?" Cosima quietly opened the door, sticking her head in the room, noticed that Delphine was on the phone, still the Frenchwoman motion her to take a seat and so she did.

"Oui…" Listening to the other end. "Je ne sai si ce sera possible… Maman, je dois éteindre… oui, oui. Au revoir…" As she talked on the phone, Cosima observed her. She was dressed with yet another suit, dark brown, this time wearing pants, and the coat still on her shoulders, over a white blouse.

She sat the phone and readjusted in her chair, facing Cosima. "Wow, international calls… I guess being so well-connected with the dean has its perks". _It's none of your business, Cos!_

The blonde twitched her lips, but did not respond to the provocation. Instead she reached for the water that sat on her desk and, after taking a small sip, cleared her throat. "I see that you spoke with Dr. Palmer. I'm glad you decided to come to the meeting, unlike attending my class." The blonde's eyes never really laying on Cosima's. "What was it? You decided that immunology it's not appealing enough for your taste… Oh wait… What was it? _Icky_…"

"I was not feeling well this morning… a little sick." _From what I saw last night_. "So the project, do you have more specifics?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Delphine moved again in the chair, her hands laying still on top of her desk. "Dr. Leekie as informed me that the project will be focusing on genetics… Hm… Cloning, to be more accurate."

"Really?" Even not wanting, Cosima's curiosity was taking over her, raising her interest.

"Yes. Dr. Leekie wants to develop a new organ cloning technique." The blonde's hands started to move, her words coming out faster. "So, basically the idea it's to study the process from the start and see what the potential of that procedure is."

"Why would he want to do that?" Cosima's mind already racing. "There's already studies that are occurring right now, as we speak, that would develop new organs from stem cells without the moral gray areas that cloning creates."

"That may be so, but probabilities of organ rejection would decrease drastically if the process was done through cloning."

"That's not certain. There are no studies that indicate that."

"Well, everything that we're discussing here it's in the realm of possibilities." Delphine was starting to feel frustrated. _Good_. "That's why it's called research. Listen if you're not interested just say so, that way we can start looking for someone who might actually be invested in create something, other than just study what others create."

"Hum…" Cosima put a finger on top of her lips, as if considering. "And what would be your involvement in these shenanigans? Being an immunologist, I imagine that genetics it's not your forte."

"My job will be controlling whatever type of virus might affect the organ that would cause its rejection." Taking another sip. "So even though my active part will be a little more down the path, I'll have to be present from the beginning so I can detect in which stage of the process the virus was created or potentiated."

"Ok. And what about Dr. Leekie's participation? How much would he be involved?"

Cosima saw a discomfort expression in her professor's face. "He would supervise the project, of course, and would be the main investigator, every decision would go through him; it's his project, we will be there to assist him in every way we can."

"So basically he would be present all the time." Cosima started to get up. "Well, as I said before, and no matter how enticing the project might be, I'm not interested in spending my spare time with Dr. Leekie."

"You are acting like a spoiled brat…" Delphine got up as well. "Don't you see the opportunity that this is? Do you think that something like this comes along often?"

"I'll let you know that I happen to have already plenty of job offers." She didn't wanted this, Cosima didn't wanted to explain herself to Delphine, but when she was like this there was nothing that could stop her, not even herself. "I don't have to be at the back and call of some creep just to _create_; I can make my own path relying in nothing by my own mind."

"Ok, you're going too far." Delphine started to move closer to Cosima, an angry look in her eyes, one that Cosima didn't think possible to emanate from the same eyes that showed her already such softness. "You know nothing about me; you don't know who I am, what I've gone through to get where I am today. You have no right to judge me. So if you think you know me, just because you _think_ you saw something last night…" She stopped abruptly, her face dangerously close to Cosima's.

"I don't _think _I saw, I _know_ I did." Delphine's fury fuelling her own. "I was not so drunk to the point of imagining things. But whatever… What do you care? I'm just a student, it's none of my business what you do with your li…"

Before she knew her lips were being crushed by the blonde's, as she felt hands gripping the back of her neck. Cosima was caught by surprise, but her body immediately responded to the pressure, like it knew what to do. And it did, right from the beginning, when she first laid eyes on Delphine, her body knew what it wanted, and it was Delphine, pure and simple.

Cosima forced herself to get away from her lips. She looked in the Frenchwoman's eyes; a mixture of confusion and desire. The brunette hold Delphine's face between her hands and pulled her in, softly kissing her, tasting her bottom lip then moving up. After a while the taller woman started to match her movements. Cosima then ran her tongue between Delphine's lips and she parted them, giving room for Cosima to explore as she will, massaging her tongue against the other woman's, only to have it returned to her.

She removed her hands from the blonde's face, tension on her arms as she was restraining herself, afraid that the yearn that she felt would make her lose too much control. But still she moved her hands down grabbing Delphine's hips and pulling her, so that there was no space between them. The taller woman responded leaning over her even more, putting her arms around Cosima, a moan escaping her lips.

The sound of it made Cosima's head spin and the hold that she had on herself got lost somewhere; she pushed Delphine against the desk and applied pressure with her hips against the other woman's. The grip she had on her back tighten, making her wanting to remove all that stood between their bodies, starting to remove her professor's coat that fell on the desk.

"Cosima…" Oh, her name with that accent in her lips. "Cosima, wait someone might enter…" Delphine managed to say when the brunette started to trace paths on her neck with hot lips.

"It's late…" Kissing, never stopping, relentlessly. "It's after hours, who's going to be here?"

"Dr. Leekie."

Cosima backed off. The mention of the man's name froze her out. "Right… He seems to be all around, like a cockroach…"

"That's not nice."

"He is not nice." She observed as Delphine got herself together, putting her coat back on. "But fine… What if I call him a rat? They can be mistaken by something cute in the right light. Which, ironically, it's what happens with the _dean_."

"Why do you dislike him so? You hardly exchanged two words with the man." Delphine was not happy, but she wasn't nearly as mad as she was before. She was more curious than anything else.

"I don't know… It's just a feeling… He creeps me out." She started to move closer to her professor. "I don't want to talk about him. I want to continue the little conversation we were having just now. I think we were reaching to some kind of understanding." Moving even closer, placing her hands in Delphine's stomach and starting to kiss her neck again, where she could still feel a rapid pulse, moving the top of the coat out of the way. "Why do you always have your coat on?"

"Because I'm always cold." Her voice was breaking. "Cosima, c'mon, we can't…"

"Are you cold now?"

"No, I'm positively not cold."

"_Positively?_" She chuckled against Delphine's neck, drawing her again. "Well… If you're positively not cold, then we most certainly can…"

"No, we really can't." She left Cosima's grasp. "We really can't, Cosima. I'm your professor. This is unacceptable."

Cosima felt cold herself, missing the pressure of the other woman's body against hers. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious!"

"And what? We pretend like this didn't happen?"

"I don't know." Desperation took over the Frenchwoman's voice. "I just don't know. This is so…"

"Fucked up?" Cosima was not letting it go, not now; not after she tasted it, now that she knew that Delphine wanted her as much as she did; not now that she felt the force of her desire.

"Cosima try to understand, please…"

"Well, I don't. It's this because of Leekie?"

"NO, god no. Stop it with Leekie." Frustration taking over her. "I have no interest on Leekie. He is my boss, and it ends there. You are my student."

"So it never happened? It's that what you want?"

Hesitation. She dropped her eyes. "Yes… That's exactly it…"

"Yeah, right. And I'm a clone…" A cunning smile appeared in Cosima's lips, raising her eyebrow with playful eyes behind her glasses, which somehow were still crooked from the make out session. She moved to the door, opening it. "We'll see how well that will go!"

She decided it was time to go home, the same smile still on her face.


	10. Let's Dance

_What does she mean by that?_

Delphine might not know Cosima for long, but she was well aware that nothing good could follow that smile. _Or something incredibly good! Wait… Non… Étudiant… Ne peut pas…_

But the seed has been planted, her lips still feeling the pressure of the smaller woman's, her hips missing the touch, her core set on fire… With unsure steps she went for her water, big swallows, as if that way she could put out the fire inside her, threatening to consume her.

She sat, closed her eyes, making sure that her breathing would return to normal and her body temperature dropped to acceptable levels. It was for the best, no matter how right it felt, Delphine knew that it was for the best; last thing she needed was to get herself into trouble over a student, as much captivating as that student was, it was not worth turn her life upside down. This job was a huge career improvement, she could not throw it all away over Cosima, specially now with this project coming up.

_Merde… _Hand to her face… Cosima never gave a definitive answer whether she would join the research or not. Or at least Delphine hopped not, because her student seemed pretty determined in her rejection. Dr. Leekie was not going to be happy; he seemed as interested in having Cosima on board, as much as Cosima was resolute to be away from it. In fact, it was not the project that the brunette wanted to be away from, but Dr. Leekie himself.

When the professor started to explain what the investigation was about, the young woman seemed quite interested; her eyes opened with fascination and her hands wouldn't stop moving. Delphine really thought that, when they were discussing the details, Cosima had made her mind in joining them, that she managed to convince the young woman. But… Dr. Leekie was really the only thing that stood between Cosima and the project.

There has to be a way to overcome that barrier. But did Delphine even wanted her student to be involved in the project, that would mean that they would spend more time together. And even if they would not be alone, there was not a class full of students to aid Delphine's concentration staying focus in what she should be doing, other than cataloging all the brunette's movements. Every time they were alone the Frenchwoman felt so drawn to her, the need to get closer so strong that her body unconsciously invaded the small woman's personal space.

But Delphine could not be that selfish, a project of this dimension, with the financial support that it had… It could set new grounds, make careers. Even if it fails in its primary ambition, it will always be there to prove a contrary. It was not only Dr. Leekie's name that would stand; all involved would find that their mark in the field would be permanent. And for people as young as Delphine and Cosima it could be the beginning of a brilliant career, one that would start with a big project.

Looking at her watch Delphine realized that it was time to go home, so she collected her things and left. Walked to the parking lot and drove home. She entered her house, feeling more and more like it was her _home_. Even though her conversation earlier with her mother made her feel homesick, the routine of work was doing its job. Her mother insisted on Delphine making briefly a visit to Nice. Her sister would soon be a mother again and, once that happen, her own mother wanted to get all the family together. She tried to explain that she couldn't just fly across an ocean every time she felt like it, but the older woman would not listen.

The reminder of her mother, whoever, gave Delphine a boost of energy and she decided to cook her own dinner. So she put a pot on with some water and fabricated a pasta with her mother's special sauce. As she ate, Delphine could almost feel the warm sun of her southern French hometown on her face, with the constant sounds of waves breaking through open windows, like in her childhood's home.

The next morning as she drove to work a biter-sweat feeling took over her; she would not be teaching Cosima's class today, but that also meant that she would not see Cosima until Monday. It was going to be long weekend. _It's for the best_, a mantra that Delphine had to keep reminding herself.

She made her way to the professor's lounge for the customary coffee and gave the good mornings to her co-workers. Delphine was about to go to her office, to get ready for the lecture she would give today, when Dr. Leekie walked into the room. _How am I going to tell him that Cosima is still resisting?_

"Good morning, everyone!" He said, with a serious face. His eyes laid on Delphine for a brief moment; they still hadn't spoken since the car _incident_. "I'm here to inform that I'll be out of the country until next Wednesday. I'm going to Berlin, to meet a fellow scientist that will help us out with the investigation that we are about to initiate.

"If there is anything that you might have to talk to me about while I'm gone, you have my contacts." He started to take his leave, but stopped near Delphine, that was still close to the door, placing his hand on her lower back, he said to her in a low voice. "I expect that, when I return, Ms. Niehaus would have made up her mind and decided to join us."

A cold shiver went down her spine, as she moved away escaping his grasp. She could feel stares on her. As soon as she thought that she was safe to leave, not to cross paths with her boss, she did. An uneasiness growing inside her; if only she could see Cosima today, even from afar, just to settle her mind at ease. It was weird that those big brown eyes, behind the quirky glasses, were able to cause such turbulence in her and calm her at the same time.

At lunch she was in her office, as usual, going over her afternoon class, when she heard a soft knock on her door. Her heart jolted, thinking it was Cosima. "Yes?"

It was Roberts, one of the other professors. "Hm… I'm sorry to disturb you, but tomorrow… Saturday… We are going out for dinner, to celebrate surviving the first week… And we were wondering if you would want to join us."

"Really? Who's we?"

"Just some of the professors of the department, you know." He cleared his voice. "We thought that it would be nice to know each other a little bit better, since we will be sharing a coffee machine for nine months."

Delphine smiled, she was not used to be part of other people's plans, used to be left out. It was her own doing, but this once she decided not do that to herself anymore, she deserved some good times. She wanted them, especially after a week like this. "Of course, count me in. Where is it going to be?"

"Just some little Italian near campus, maybe some drinks after… We'll see how the night goes." After looking at his watch, he started to leave. "I'll e-mail you the info."

"Ok, then… See you later." New country, new habits.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Every time she got a glance of a small woman she stopped and looked closer, but it was never the brunette with dreads.

By the end of the day, when Delphine was driving home an awful feeling took over her: what if she had shut Cosima off? What if Cosima changed her mind and decided to stop… Stop what? Why was she so upset? Wasn't this what she wanted? To be left alone, not to have any other kind of relation with her student other than exactly that one…?

The Frenchwoman was so confused, but that dreadful feeling never left her all Friday and Saturday wasn't any better. The brunette's face, her sly smile kept hunting her. By now Delphine had replayed in her mind their kiss more times than she was willing to admit. At first it was unintentional; when she noticed there it was. But later she found herself looking for that memory, wishing she could relive that feeling, taste again Cosima's soft tongue, have the pressure on her hips reapplied. She was going to drive herself mad, she could not miss someone that much just because she spent a couple of days without seeing her.

She started to get ready for her night out with her colleagues, maybe that was what she needed, a distraction. Being alone in her home with nothing but Cosima in her mind could not be healthy.

She met the party group at the restaurant. It was a small place, with the décor reminding Sardinian colors. She ordered the fish, wanting a light meal, but the white wine and the good talk draw her to the heaviest desert on the list. _Oh, well…_

The conversation was light and she found out that most of her co-workers were as excited as she was with the new job. Most of them had little experience teaching, just out of college, some still finishing their PhD's. But they were all motivated, and originated from Ivy League Universities. This was certainly an interesting group. Delphine was satisfied that she decided to break her own rules and socialize. _I should have done it more often…_

"Ok, who's up for drinks?" It was Alison, one of the most animated in the group, already well on her way to drunkenness. "There's this place, not far… Good booze and nice music… Let's shake our bones…"

Delphine was not really into the dancing situation, but the idea of going home alone with her thoughts terrified her, so she followed. The place was half full, still a little early for the big crowd. They found a table and ordered a round of drinks, continuing the talk. She was really having a good time until someone, probably Alison, suggested they "hit the dance floor".

"Hm… No thanks, I don't dance…" Delphine waved her hand. "But go right ahead, go shake those bones…"

Some of the group got up and, with grins in their faces, left as Delphine follow them with her eyes. "You are different from what I thought."

"Hum…" Delphine looked to her side, Roberts was looking at her, she could smell alcohol in his breath. "What do you mean?" She tried to sound at ease.

"I don't know…" He tilted his head. "I just thought that you would be somehow distant, you know… Snobbish… Maybe it's because you're French…"

Delphine laugh. "Well… Je peux être un snob si vous voulez." She looked at the dance floor looking for the rest of the party. But it was someone else that caught her eyes; a woman with dreads, a black dress clung to her fit body, swirling at the sound of the music, constantly readjusting her glasses that stubbornly keep moving out of their resting place on her nose.

"Yes, I have no idea what you just said, but I guarantee you that you'll make plenty of friends if you keep saying that." He rested his back in the chair.

"Yeah, I doubt that." Her eyes not leaving the other woman, as she kept dancing, her movements playful, not really worrying if she looked silly. She was with the young man that she sat next to in her class and some other people, all of them dancing and smiling, sharing jokes. It seems that Cosima was also out with some friends. An urge took over Delphine. "C'mon Roberts, let's go dance."

"What?" He took his eyes of his glass and looked at her, with a curiosity. "I thought you said you didn't dance."

"I don't." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. "But we should have fun and looking at others it's not fun."

"Hum… Yeah ok…" They joined the rest of their colleagues and were received with smiles. In the dim light Delphine allowed herself to turn swift glances at Cosima; she watched as a young woman with red hair approached her student and started to talk in her ear, Cosima smiled and turned to her and did the same, never stop moving. Something inside Delphine hurt, she was not sure what.

After talking for a while the brunette went to the counter and motion to the bartender her order; two fingers on the air. "I'm going to get another drink!" Delphine said to Roberts, who was making a fool of himself next to her. He gave her thumbs up. _What am I doing? I should stay away from her, not running in her direction._ But it was too late, she was already standing next to her student.

As she stopped the big brown eyes turned her way. "Wow, if isn't Dr. Cormier?" That sly smile appearing in her lips. "I thought that you would spent your Saturday nights reading Scientific America."

"Yes, I usually do." She found herself moving closer to Cosima; she lied to herself thinking that was the result of the loud music. "But once in a blue moon I make an exception."

The drinks the young woman order were set on the counter and she paid for them. "So, do you want to dance?"

Delphine's heart skipped a beat. "Cosima… You know…"

"Oh, that's right… We can't…" Her hands hitting her head, as if reminding herself.

"Hum… Yeah… Besides, you seem to have company…" Delphine discreetly pointed her finger to the red-haired woman.

Cosima looked in the direction of the dance floor, where a pair of eyes were looking at her. She leaned even closer to Delphine. "Well… If you had said yes, there's no other company I would want to have…" For a moment the Frenchwoman thought that Cosima would kiss her, but she left to meet her friends and deliver the drink to the intended person.

Delphine could feel the heat in her face, her heart beating at an impossible rate. What _was _she doing? Why did Cosima felt so inevitable to her? It was not like her to make the first move, to initiate the contact. Yet, in her office a longing took over her, something so strange to Delphine, that she could not put a name to it.

She moved back to table where she was sitting earlier, most of the group was already there as well. "Oh, so… No more shaking bones?"

"We are getting to old for shaking bones…" One of the professors said. "Academic life takes its toll in our stamina."

"Hey… Where's your drink?" Roberts asked as she sat.

"I decided that I have had enough for the night."

"Yeah, at least you know when to stop. Alison on the other hand…" He motion to his peer, which was half asleep in his shoulder.

"Oh my… Is she alright?"

"Yeah, noting that some z's won't heal." The conversation kept on, Delphine tried to stay focus in it, but now and then her eyes looked for Cosima, which was still talking with the same woman. After some time Delphine grabbed her purse. "Are you leaving already?"

"No, just going for a smoke outside." And walked out the door. The cold air hit her like a sharp knife, still she light a cigarette, leaning against the wall and puff away. The door opened and a small figure exited, lighting herself a cigarette; or Delphine thought, at least until the smell of it reached her. The cold wind must have putted out the other person's joint, because the lighter went on again and it let Delphine realized that it was a familiar face in front of the fire.

"Do you know how many neurons are you killing right now?"

The other woman turned and faced her. "It's ok, I've got plenty to spare." She got closer. "That thing you have it's a lot worse than this, true poison."

"Yes, but mine it's not illegal."

"You should break the rules sometimes." The smaller woman took one last drag before throw the butt away. "I know you have it in you."

"Really? How do you figure that?" Cosima was so close, she could feel the heat that rose from her body, a deep contrast with the night's cold air.

"You came to me inside, at the counter." She grabbed Delphine's smoke and threw it on the floor, never touching the Frenchwoman's hand. "You were the one that kissed me the other day." Cosima placed her arms on the wall where the blonde was still leaning, but would not touch her. "As I recall, you said we should stay away. I did as you asked, but it seems you are the one that can't keep your end of the deal."

"Cosima… We should go inside… Really." She should move, go inside, where there were other people, where she could create distance, where there was something to look at other than these eyes that didn't leave hers or this mouth that she needed so much. Involuntarily she bit her lower lip.

"We should get out of here, yes…" Her lips approached Delphine's, nothing but a light touch, barely a scraping, yet it was enough to send electric shocks all over Delphine's body. "Let's go… Let's get out of here."

Before she knew she was guiding Cosima to her car and driving home with the other woman. The ride was tense and quite, Cosima was looking out the window, this was probably the most serious she has seen her.

As soon as they entered Delphine's apartment the bags and coats were thrown to the floor and their bodies collide, lips meeting each other first with a deliberately skill, but then more sloppily as desire took over them. Cosima broke the kiss. "We should do this right." A rough voice. "Where's the bedroom?"

Delphine hold her hand and moved her quickly through the house, opening the door to her bedroom. Once there she pulled Cosima, impatience leading her kisses. She was grabbing the brunette's back, holding her so close, she wanted to melt into her.

Cosima had to create some distance again, in order to catch her breath. She held Delphine's hands in her own. Starting to softly creating trails with her lips up the blonde's neck until she reached her ear. "We should really take our time." A whisper that sent shivers down Delphine's spine. She felt a tongue along her jawline until it reached her mouth where she received it with her own.

Delphine's hips started to move on their own, looking for a place to nest. It was not long before she felt Cosima's hands leaving hers and set on her hips, an anticipated pressure where her sides meet her thighs. The younger woman pulled her in and, when the blonde thought that she would feel Cosima's hips against hers, she was surprised by a thigh rubbing against the most alerted part of her body. She hissed, receiving nips to the side of her neck, a tongue licked her pulse, which was beating so rapidly that she could feel it; her heart was going to break out of her chest. She tighten her grasp on the back of Cosima's neck with her left hand, while the right one found a resting place on the smaller woman's hip.

Their bodies dancing at the sound of a music that only they could hear. Cosima moved her hands inside Delphine's shirt, looking for the hot skin, setting more ablaze her inner fire. The brunette felt the stomach muscles tense under her touch as she started to take the offensive garment, her hands never losing contact with the other woman's skin. Delphine allowed her to remove the shirt.

Once it was gone, Cosima's mouth started to travel south, she could sense the hesitation in Delphine's touch and shallow breaths. She looked up, meeting the Frenchwoman's eyes. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want to."

"No, that's not it." _That's definitely not it_. "It's just that… I never done this… you know… with a woman…"

"Really?" She restarted to relentlessly move her lips on the other woman's, softly brushing them, until it found her ear. "Well, I promise to make it something memorable." A little nip at the Frenchwoman's earlobe, another movement of her thigh pressuring Delphine's center were rewarded with a low moan and nails scratching on the back of the neck.

Cosima looked for her professor's eyes as her hands descended to Delphine's pants button, a question in her face, almost pleading. _Of course, how can I deny you?_ After biting her lip she pulled the smaller woman for a deep kiss. Felling the button release and the zipper slowly open, followed by hands taking a firm grip on her bottoms, while Cosima's thigh kept moving against her rocking center.

Before she knew Delphine was on her underwear being gently pushed to the bed. The brunette followed her, as she watched, the tip of Cosima's tongue tracing her own lips slowly, her eyes now more black than brown. As she adjusted herself on top of the blonde, she removed her glasses deliberately, placing them in the nightstand on top of some books. With one leg in each side of the older woman, she was standing on her knees, starting to take off her dress, Delphine sit up and moved Cosima's hands out-of-the-way, as she started to remove, herself the dress; feeling all the bare curves as she took it off through the head.

They were drawn to an embrace, their torsos next to each other, like one, kissing methodically, taking their time, as if getting to know all smallest shapes of their lips. A pleasant pain rising in the deepest places of Delphine; her hips meting Cosima's that by now were shaking against hers, moving gently.

Cosima pushed her back, making her back meet the mattress, but the younger woman maintained her position, gazing at Delphine, a fascinated look in her eyes, as hands traced patterns along her upper body, creating goosebumps wherever they passed. It was only then that she realized the tattoo on her student's right wrist. "Mathematical mystery." She heard herself say, under her heavy breath.

"Hum?" Cosima's eyes left her body and moved her hand to see. "Yeah, I'm nerd like that…" She chuckled and leaned over her, placing her mouth on Delphine's shoulder her hands starting to pull the bra straps, than unhooking it when Delphine arched her back to make room for her arms, while doing the same.

The brunette found her right nipple with her mouth, licking it, while her thumb worked on her left breast. Delphine felt like falling, losing control of her hips, the light pressure of Cosima's no longer enough. She pushed the smaller woman up, for a deep kiss, her tongue moving impatiently, starting to feel a hand under her underwear she widened her legs, allowing more room for exploring fingers.

Cosima traced her inside with her index, Delphine felt against her mouth the deep breath that the other woman inhaled when feeling the wetness. Her hips jerking against the blonde, who felt her last piece of clothes being removed as a mouth spread kisses down her chest, into her stomach and finally resting on her inner thigh. The Frenchwoman could feel the warm breathing there, _right there_.

"Merde… Cosima…" She was going to lose it; Cosima had to hold her hips tougher to keep them from rocking. The brunette looked up, a cocky smile on her lips as she moved up, her fingers remaining on her inner thigh.

"I don't think that's an acceptable word, Dr. Cormier!" Delphine took her mouth on her own, kissing away that smile. Cosima's fingers moved to her core and, after a few strokes, they found their way into Delphine, who immediately curved her back looking for that delicious pressure, her hands steadily place on the other woman's back. She wanted to _feel_ all of Cosima.

The younger woman's fingers moved in and out, skillfully. Soon, they found their rhythm that kept increasing, faster. Every time Cosima curled her fingers inside Delphine, a low moan escaped the Frenchwoman's mouth. It was not until the palm of the hand found her clit that Delphine lost control of the sounds that came out of her. "Là… Cosima, ne t'arrête pas…" Nails carving Cosima's back.

Cosima's fingers worked persistently, driving Delphine closer to the edge, only to bring her back up, never really giving the release that the other woman begged. Her teeth lightly sinking in the soft skin of the blonde's neck. When Delphine finally came, her voice was raw, Cosima's name on repeat, between words that not even she understood.


	11. Processing

Cosima woke up to the sound of rain hitting the windows. Stretching her limbs and a smile on her face she turned to the side to find the bed empty, she placed her hand in the pillow feeling it cold. She sat up, looking around; she was alone in the room. At the end of the bed laid a robe, she made herself get up, dressing it while waiting for her sight to adjust.

She left the room after putting her glasses on. She found her professor in the living room sitting at the coffee table with a laptop in front of her, tipping away unaware of Cosima's presence, who took the chance to gaze at will. Delphine was absorbed in whatever she was doing, her mouth occasionally moving, as if reading to herself, before her fingers fly again on the keys. The blonde hair was a savage mess, her body covered with a large sports sweater and pajamas pants, tick socks in her feet.

"What are you looking at?" Delphine's voice preceded her turning.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I could feel your presence, staring at me." There was a modest grim on her face.

"Really? Well, I didn't knew you were so intuitive." Cosima moved closer, resting her back against the table.

"I'm not. Saw your reflection on the screen." She pointed at it.

"Hum… Very clever…" Cosima reached Delphine, she wanted to touch her, but somehow was afraid to face rejection. Last night had been amazing, Cosima did not remember feeling that in tune with anyone ever, yet… She could sense some distance this morning. Besides her turning, Delphine made no intention to move from where she was sitting, her eyes never really resting in Cosima. She was typing again. "So… What are you doing?"

"Work!" Her eyes fixed on the screen. "I have a lot to prepare for the week to come."

"Anything I can help you with?" _She's definitely distant._

"I don't think so…" _Just look at me, Delphine_. "I don't think you would be interested, it's immunology, remember? And besides it wouldn't be appropriate."

_So that's it… again._ "I think I might be developing an interest in your subject." Cosima moved her right hand to touch her professor's prefect cheeks, but before her hands could reach the destination the blonde moved away, getting up.

"Do you want to eat anything?" She entered the kitchen, which had a long open window that faced the living room. "I have some bread if you want and some jams, butter…" She was moving about, opening cabinets and drawers. "I don't have what _you_ call coffee, but I have an _expresso _machine, you can add some milk if you want."

"What do you mean _what I call coffee_?" Cosima was starting to feel restless as she watched Delphine gathering food.

"You know… The big pots…" She stopped, put her hands on the balcony, like all her strengths left her, all her energy drained, her back facing Cosima.

The younger woman immediately walked to her, putting her hands on Delphine's shoulders. "Ei… C'mon… What's wrong?"

The Frenchwoman turned and faced her; eyes red, fighting back tears. "What's wrong? How can you ask that? Seriously, Cosima…"

"I thought we were passed this…"

"How could we be passed this?" Her hands holding the counter behind her so hard that her knuckles were bright white. "Don't you understand how wrong it is what we did last night?"

Cosima stepped back, getting away from her. "How _wrong_? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm your professor, don't you think that's bad enough?"

"You're acting like you abused my trust or took advantage of me or something…" Cosima was trying to stay calm, avoiding touch her, but she could feel Delphine getting away.

"I know… I know it's not like that." Her head was shaking and tears finally broke loose. "But, it doesn't make it more acceptable. Last night… I don't know what got into me."

Cosima could not take it anymore. She walked to the blonde, holding her face, kissed her, with the force of a hurricane. Delphine's body responded instantly, pulling her closer, as close as it would get. "This happened. Some things are unescapable, you understand the concept of chemical reactions." She managed to say between kisses.

And then she felt it; the chemical reaction, all through her body, rising, unstoppable. Her hands reaching under the sweater of the taller woman, needing to feel the warm skin on her back, pulling her in so close, that she could hardly breathe. Her tongue playfully stroking Delphine's, who was struggling with the belt of the robe she was wearing.

The brunette removed her shirt; she was wearing noting underneath. Cosima's hands went immediately to her breasts, her thumbs caressing her hardening nipples, where her mouth moved to, after muffling Delphine's low groans. The Frenchwoman placed her hand in the back of her head, as if encouraging; as if she needed encouraging. Her mouth kept traveling lower, licking and nibbling at his path, making a brief stop on the bellybutton, before continuing its journey.

Cosima slid her hand into Delphine's pants, surprised again of how ready she felt her. The grasp in her head got stronger, fingers grabbing at her dreads. She looked up discovering the light brown eyes staring at her, before Delphine moved her hands to remove her glasses that were still tilted on her nose. After, she stripped the remaining of the cloths. She got to her knees and raised Delphine's right thigh to her shoulder, before lightly starting to experiment, kissing and licking. Getting to know the other woman's body reaction, letting herself be guided by the hand that found her way back to her hair.

It was not long before Cosima started to feel Delphine's body shake; she grabbed the taller woman's thigh, to keep it in place, her tongue gave the craved release. Delphine's hand pulled her hair and the leg was pressed so hardly to her back that she had to place her hand against the lower counter, but the groans the other woman made put her more on fire. She started to move up as her right hand drove Delphine off.

When Cosima stood up she was faced with a wide smile. Delphine bit her lower lip before pulling her to a deep kiss, inflaming her inside. Before she knew it was Cosima that was against the cabinet, being pressed and undressed.

"You don't have to…"

"Of course I do." Delphine said, her mouth pressed on hers. "I _need_ to…"

The blonde's hands started to press Cosima's sides, then moved to the middle of her torso, palms flat until they found the breasts and began to rubbing them. Her hips rocking against Cosima's, which moved at their encounter. The desire uncontrollable, the brunette's hands driving Delphine, pulling her closer, harder.

Delphine got the message and slipped her right hand in Cosima's core, fingers hesitant. Cosima whispered inside her ears. "Just put them in…" Voice broke with yearning. Delphine's doubts abandoned her and she pushed a finger inside, starting to move in slow rhythm. "Put another. C'mon… Please."

Cosima's hips buckled when Delphine complied. She began to thrust against the hand, increasing the pace, slowly Delphine met her movements, no longer timid. It was sloppy and messy, but all Cosima could feel was Delphine; their bodies moving together, Delphine's irregular breathing into her mouth, her left hand placed in Cosima's hips pushing them together.

"Delphine, fuck… Don't stop…" She moved her hand down, driving Delphine's as she came and making it staying there as she let the best high she felt take over her.

When she opened her eyes Delphine had a wide smile in her face. "You're pretty pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

"No… I mean, yes. But that's not it." The grin not leaving her face. "It was the first time you said my name. Delphine, that is."

Cosima laugh. "Well, what am I supposed to call you? Dr. Cormier?"

"No, of course not. I just like the notion that the first time I heard it from your mouth was while you came."

"Hum… Yeah, you keep that up and we won't leave the kitchen all day." Cosima's hands were constantly moving on Delphine's back, circling her warm skin. Until the taller woman moved away from her.

"Let's go shower." She grabbed Cosima's hand. "I'm getting hungry and you should be too. Rejecting breakfast."

"Funny. I feel quite satisfied." But she followed anyway. _Shower with Delphine it's not an offer you should reject_.

After they were nice and clean, they went to the bedroom to get dressed. Delphine gave her student one of her sweatpants and a t-shirt that were far too large. While Cosima was getting dressed she looked at Delphine that had a thoughtful expression on her face. "What are we going to do, Cosima?"

Cosima was struck, a pain in her chest. "Don't worry, Delphine. We'll find a way."

_Yes, we will. But what?_


	12. Dreaming Of Heaven

_Yes, we'll find a way._

After all, Delphine could not anymore understand her life without Cosima. As she watched the small woman get dressed in her clothes, she knew that Cosima was what she needed to make her life complete; to feel the burning touch in her skin and Cosima's lips tracing hot trails along her body, alerting every inch of it.

Delphine was awaken from her daydreaming by the sound of her student's phone.

"You should check your phone. It has been ringing all morning." She remembered.

Cosima started to get up, moving to the living room, where her phone had spent the night inside her bag. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It's not like you gave me a chance!" Delphine followed her.

Cosima searched the inside of her purse, until she found her phone, scrolling through her missed calls. "I've got to make a call or it won't stop."

She pressed the phone to her ear. "Yeah, Scott! What's up?" Listening for a while. "Hm… Well, I got distracted at something last night. More pressing issues emerged." Winking at Delphine, with that smile that made the blonde lose the strength in her knees. "I know I should have told you I was leaving but, to be honest, the thought didn't even cross my mind. Hum, hum… No, I won't meet you for lunch. I've got plans for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." And hung up, looking at Delphine. "So… What are the plans for the rest of the day?"

"I think lunch should be a priority!" She got back to the chair in front of the computer. "You still haven't eaten today. You've got to be hungry."

"I am… Starving, actually." Cosima set on a chair vacant next to her. "Should we go out? I know a few places that might please your French taste."

"Cosima, you know we can't!"

"Why not? It's just food!"

"Really?" _She can't be that naïve_. "Well, with how many professors have you went out with?"

"One. Dr. Palmer. We went out for dinner once. When we were discussing my final theses, we lost track of time. We had _tacos_." Cosima had one of those smiles that people get when remembering a good memory.

"I don't think the same can apply here. Or at least I hope not." Delphine had to smile, it was impossible not to. She knew her student was playing her. "I've met Dr. Palmer. He's a lovely man, but I don't think he is your type."

"No, but his subject it's. Which is more than I can say for yours." She was putting her hands on Delphine's knees, which were now covered in jeans. "If we run into someone we know, we can always say that you were trying to convince me of the merits of immunology." Her hands moving up the taller woman's thighs, thumbs playfully massaging its insides, making Delphine shiver, a delicious pain growing at the pit of her stomach.

"Very funny!" The blonde moved closer, her lips reaching Cosima's ears. "And here I was, thinking that I've already proven my merits earlier." Biting her ear lightly, her hands moving from the keys of the computer to the brunette's ribs, pulling her closer. "You can be incredibly irresistible." Her lips moving along Cosima's neck, her hands rubbing the sides of the smaller woman.

Cosima's grip on her thighs grew harder, her fingers pressing against Delphine's jeans; her eyes naked, no longer hidden by her glasses, her professor could see the desire rising, palpable. Delphine didn't know what was that Cosima did to her; she was never the kind of person driven by lust, unable to stop herself, to always want to touch or be touched. Yet, with Cosima it was like she was not well unless she was in contact with her, feeling the brunette's skin under her fingers, her lips receiving pressure, her tongue tasting.

"Should we order in, then?" Cosima said, her hands moving away, getting up. Delphine watched as she made her way to the kitchen, finding her glasses in the counter and putting them on. "Where do you keep the flyers?"

"No, I should cook! I'm a very competent cook." Delphine got up as well meeting Cosima in the kitchen, going through her cabinet. "We don't have many choices, though. I was not expecting company."

"I can go out, get something. Make me a list of what you need! I kind of want to taste your food. Besides, I should pass by my house, change cloths."

The blonde twitched her nose; the idea of being away from her student did not please her. The day was passing at a rapid pace and tomorrow was Monday, before she knew they were back at school. "If you want… I can make a list…"

"I don't really want to leave you here, but I kind of need." The small woman was standing next to her, her eyes traveling, her hands moving nonstop. "And don't you think it would be weird showing up tomorrow at school with the same cloths I wore Saturday night, or worst, with this combination I'm on now.

"Right! Because, if you think I'll leave you alone tonight, think again." She was on the move again, in the direction of Delphine's bedroom. "And you need supplies. Make the list while I grab my things!"

After listening that Delphine complied, spend another night with Cosima's body warming hers. She sat again, with a pen between her fingers and some paper; what was she going to cook?

She handed the list to Cosima when she left the bedroom, with her dress stuffed in her bag and still with Delphine's cloths on. Her eyes went through the list. "What are you going to do?" An eyebrow raised.

"You'll see!"

Cosima left, giving her time to think about her last hours. She should feel guilty, but she was so happy that it seemed impossible to see past Cosima. She never felt like that, she was aware of the effect the young woman had on her from the beginning, but she didn't allow herself to consider what it would be like to explore the relation further.

Feeling this level of attraction for someone else, let alone another woman was never something she could conceive, let alone expect. Yet, last night it was like all fall into place; all her doubts were taken away by well-placed kisses, deliberate touches. It was not a revelation, but it was a recognition of who she really was; there were parts of her that she didn't knew it existed until Cosima discovered them for her, exposing her most secret places.

But she also realized that with the good could come the bad. She never though that would be so easy to put everything in question, all that she worked for along the years; and she would, she knows now that if she reaches a place where she has to choose between Cosima and her future in the department, she would face an impossible decision.

_We'll find a way; we have to._

She got up, walked to her window and lit a cigarette. It was in moments like this that she missed her older sister the most. As annoying as she was, Paula always had good advices to offer. _There's a reason she has her life all put together, making good decisions, have a nice plan, and keep with it_. Delphine thought that she had a good plan, it was the following it that failed, but how could she predict Cosima.

Cosima was a force of nature, Delphine felt like she just happens to be in her path, being taken away by the brunette was a matter of time, fighting it was a losing battle. But she should have resisted for a while longer, maybe Cosima would've change course. That thought made her mad for some reason; she still remember very vividly how she felt last night when she saw the red-haired woman approaching her student, an almost rage took over her. And it shouldn't, it absolutely shouldn't.

_Mon Dieu, what a mess._ Never in her life had Delphine felt so lost. She got back to her computer and tried to get some work done before Cosima return.

About two hours after she heard Cosima at the door. When she opened she was faced with Cosima's brilliant smile, her hands carrying shopping bags. She had changed into jeans and a fitted shirt. "What the hell is for lunch?"

Delphine helped with the bags, placing them in the kitchen counter. "_Risotto_ crémeux aux coquilles."

"Hum… Sounds delicious…"

"It is." She started to move around the kitchen, filling a pot with olive oil for the rice and preparing a pan for the scallops. "I promise to make it memorable."

She felt Cosima's arms going around her body, followed by kisses in her neck. "Can I help with anything? But I should warn you that my cooking skills are limited to unfreeze meals in the microwave."

"We can't have that, I'll give you a crash course in simple cooking! I swear it will be more appealing that immunology, we can make your rewards more…_attrayant_."

"Yeah… If you're so interested in my culinary education, I'll not stand in your way." She moved to get a better look at what Delphine was doing. "So… that's rice, right?"

"Ha, ha… That's too easy; you'll not get rewards for that." The blonde moved to the fridge to get the butter. "Could you check the last door down in the counter; there's a bottle there of white wine, a yellow label. Bring it over."

Cosima was very attentive as she removed the cork, then a shock went over her face as she watched the Frenchwoman pour a fourth of its content in the rice. "That seems like really good wine, it's a waste using it for cooking."

"_Leçon numéro un _: never cook with wine that you wouldn't drink." She looked at Cosima, who seemed mesmerized.

"Yes, well… By what I just saw you have plenty of wine and no food in your house; what does that say about you?"

"Sometimes when I'm shopping I run into a good bottle and buy it. They are stacked because I have no reason to open them." She got out two cups and filled them with some of the wine, handing one to her student.

"Ei… I'm not judging…" Cosima tasted the wine. "This it's definitely better than the cheap one sitting in my fridge."

"Glad to hear it." Delphine continue to prepare the meal, while her student made occasionally questions, but mostly just stared like it was magic instead of simple cooking. Soon the kitchen was invaded by pleasant aromas.

It was already 5 p.m. when they sat to eat.

_The day is going too fast._


	13. Living In A Bubble

"Hum… This it's really good!" Cosima said as she served herself again. "I don't think I've ever eaten so well outside a restaurant and even then… I mean you're a really good cook!"

"Thank you!" Delphine had a pleased smile on her face; Cosima seemed to be really enjoying the meal. "I was not expecting such an enthusiastic review…"

"Oh yeah, why not? Have you ever poisoned anyone?" Setting her fork and reaching for the wine. "The wine it's not bad either."

"I was raised in a house where food was a big part of our family life." Delphine took a sip of her own. "For instance, every time my mother gets upset, she locks herself in the kitchen and just cooks… I think it's some sort of therapy for her… It's less expensive than a therapist and it feeds all of us, plus some neighbors that happen to stop by."

"Sounds like fun…" Chuckle. "Do you think that your mother would go into one of those frenzies if she found out about us?"

Delphine considered for a while. "Hm… I don't know… I think that after the initial shock passed, she would be more surprised that I was getting involved with a student, than for the fact that you're a woman."

"Really? Why is that?"

"My career was always my priority… And this…" Moving her long hand back and forth. "This it's not the most career driven move."

"Hum… Yeah… I believe you…" Cosima's eyes fixated on Delphine's. "I bet that you could do a lot better than me, when it comes to progressing in your career."

Delphine's expression shifted into something that the younger woman was not familiar with. "Cosima, I know what you're implying and let me stop you right there. Just the fact that you would even consider that I would get involved with someone for a professional gain…"

"Wow… no… C'mon, when did this conversation became so serious?" Cosima was raising her hands as if surrendering. "I was just teasing… I know what you mean… I can be a burden for you…"

"You would never be a burden, but things can get really complicated if…" Cosima could see the desperate look in the blonde's eyes.

She got up and put her arms around Delphine and whispered in her hear. "Ei… Don't worry, I promise I won't advertise that I'm doing the hot French immunology professor." She tried to lighten the mood.

"It's that what you're doing, then?" Delphine started to get up and removing the dishes off the table and into the dishwasher.

_Damn it Cos! Learn how to read the room!_ "That didn't come out well… What I meant was that… you know…"

"I know what you meant, don't worry!" But there was a chill in Delphine's voice, and now she was moving for the couch with her computer in hand. She sat and turned it back to life. "I just need to finish up what I was doing earlier, if you want you can turn the TV on, it won't disturb me."

Cosima did just that, resigned not to say anything for now, before she ruins the rest of the day permanently. So she sat on the other end of the couch, staying as far from her professor as possible and turned on the TV with the remote and started zapping until she found a documentary that captivated her interest, putting the sound low.

As time passed Cosima moved closer and closer to Delphine, always with little shifts, nothing too obvious, until she was right next to her, both shoulders pressing against each other. Cosima rested her head on Delphine's shoulder, closing her eyes. All she heard was the sound of fingers hitting keys, feeling Delphine's calm breaths, making her head move up and down. She placed her hand on the taller woman's thigh, enjoying the heat that poured from them. Involuntarily, her fingers began to move about, looking for a more suitable place.

She felt the blonde's neck shift. "Cosima, I really need to finish this."

Cosima remained with her eyes shut, letting her professor's clear voice wash over her. "I love to hear you say my name." Not feeling any movement from the other woman, she opened her eyes and looked up, meeting Delphine's gaze, who had a serious look. "You're looking very intense!"

Delphine closed her computer and gently placed it in the coffee table next to the couch. She turned her body, facing Cosima and surrounded the brunette's checks with the palms of her hands. "What am I going to do with you?" Her mouth reached Cosima's, teeth scraping her bottom lip. The kiss grew deeper, hands moving from cheeks to the neck, to the sides and torso, resting in Cosima's breasts.

A sharp intake escaped Cosima's lips, but apart from the involuntary response of her body, she didn't move, letting the Frenchwoman explore as she pleased. Delphine's hands found their way around Cosima's shirt that soon was being removed. Delphine pressed small kisses in Cosima's collarbone, her hands looking to unhook her bra and once she was rid of it, her mouth kept pressing lower, always gently, hardly more than a breath reaching Cosima's skin. The brunette's head flew back, resting on the sofa, as Delphine's hands and mouth mapped her body.

Cosima could feel all of her responding to the slow enticement, she resisted the urge to hold Delphine, but she couldn't control her body's movements that were more and more to the encounter of the desired touch. Delphine moved her long leg over Cosima and was now on top of her, siting on her lap, her head hovering over the smaller woman more than usual, eyes open, dark, her bottom lip stuck between her teeth, so hard that it was white. Her arms on either side of Cosima's head, her hands placed in the top of the couch.

The pressure on Cosima's hips drove her over the edge and she pulled the blonde more into them, both hands on the side of Delphine, who released a soft groan while descending her head to meet Cosima's lips. But then she pushed away, long, soft hands persistent on the previous paths, fingertips lightly caressing. Cosima could sense that she wasn't going to take it much longer; she pulled away Delphine's shirt urgently and started to lay little bites on her chest that was now exposed. She could feel blunt nails digging into the back of her neck, while Delphine's hips were rubbing harder against her own.

Cosima pushed Delphine into the cushions and felt long thighs frame her hips, pulling her in. They never broke the kiss, tongues dancing against each other, the movements of the hips becoming more urgent and needy, breaths shallower; one woman's yearning fueling the others. They were fighting against jeans buttons and zippers, sliding away from the fabric that covered their legs, only to be knotted again.

"Ici, Cosima, vient ici…" All Cosima could feel was Delphine, everything else disappeared. As she entered Delphine's warmth, she felt nails scratching her back, teeth biting on her shoulder, legs carved around her pulling at the pace of her strokes.

The next morning Cosima woke up at the sound of her phone's alarm, her limbs felt numb, a delicious tiredness enlaced them. She sifted to the side to find the bed empty again, but on top of the pillow was a post-it, she picked it up: _Don't be late! – D_

Cosima grinned and got up, sitting at the bottom of the bed was, again, a robe that she put over her shoulders and walked to the bathroom. It was still humid and she could smell Delphine's perfume. She turned the shower on and let the hot water drape over her.

After getting dressed and gathering her things she moved to the living room. On top of the table there was a cloth covering something, with yet another post-it in it: _Eat!_ She revealed a croissant and some juice. She gladly ate realizing that she was hungrier than she thought.

Her phone rang and she looked for it in the bedroom, on the nightstand were it still laid. Scott: _Where are you?_ She glanced at the watch. Yep, she was late again. Quickly, she put away the dirty dishes and grabbed her thinks to leave. But before she left a yellow piece of paper got her attention, on a table next to the entrance door. Sticking to the keys: _Lock before you leave!_ And so she did.

Delphine lived close to campus, but not as close as Cosima, so that meant that the walk would take a little longer. When she finally entered the class it was already going for 15 minutes. She settled for a seat empty on the last row. Delphine was talking to the large group of students, she shifted her eyes to Cosima when she noticed her entering, a subtle smile appeared on her face, but she didn't stop her discourse.

Cosima took out her notebook, which she picked up yesterday when she went hastily to her house and turned it on. Trying to focus on the lecture revealed to be an incredibly hard deed; Delphine was wearing again one of her suits, burgundy with a tight skirt that accentuated all of the Frenchwoman's curves, her feet on top of high heels. _That's a far cry from yesterday's cloths, or lack of them_.

When the class ended she made her way down, to meet her professor, who occasionally glanced at her. Some of the students were already gathering around Delphine, it annoyed Cosima, but at the same time it was a good thing; it wouldn't look so weird to go talk with her. "Hi… Cosima?" A familiar voice came from behind her and she turned.

"Oh, hi Scott!" She looked back noticing that Delphine was still surrounded by students and answering questions. "So, what's up?"

"That's my line." His eyes inquisitive. "You disappeared on us the other night. Don't say a word. Then remain MIA all day yesterday, don't say a word, not answering phones… What happened?"

"Like I said: something came up." She was getting upset, it didn't seem like he was going to quit.

"Yeah… At first I thought you left with Janice, but then I saw her still inside and you were still missing."

"Who?"

"You know, the red hair… She seemed really into you."

"Oh, right… yeah… Well, you know… some things are not planed…" Cosima was constantly giving quick glances in Delphine's direction, but it seemed she was not going to be free anytime soon. "C'mon, let's go. I don't want to be late for another class."

They left the room and were now walking in the hallway. Scott pressed on. "So… Who was this person that held you captive? Is she a student here?"

"No, she's not a student… just someone I met." Cosima wanted to change the subject. "I got invited to participate in a study here. Under the direction of Dr. Leekie himself."

"Wow… really?" He stopped in front of her. "That's amazing, I heard that he invested money from his own pocket to finance some of the projects. When do you start?"

"I don't think I will." She moved him and kept walking to their next class.

"What? Why not? Are you insane?" He was in shock, his voice loud behind her, then he remembered that he had to keep walking and trailed after her.

"I just don't want to be tight to a project like that in my senior year. Something like that could really take a lot of your time" But that wasn't it, not entirely. The idea of spending so much time with Dr. Leekie made her blood run cold, she was not sure why, at least not yet. Something in the man's gaze unsettled her.

"Well, if I was given such an opportunity I wouldn't think twice. You know, finish school with a bang!" His hands expanding. "But it's your decision to make. Just be sure that you won't regret it later."


	14. Back To Reality (Sort Of)

Delphine sat at her desk in her office and started to work, she was way behind her preparing, Cosima's "visit" did a number on her schedule. Not that she regret it, but she didn't like not being ready.

After working for some time she heard a knocking on the door, followed by Roberts head. "Hi! May I?"

"Hi, Roberts. Sure, get in!" She had avoided going to the professors lounge this morning, remembering that she left Saturday without any explanation.

Roberts sat in a chair, placing a coffee cup in front of her. "You didn't go get your coffee this morning, so I decided to bring you some. Black, right?"

"Yeah, thank you!" She picked it up and took a sip. "I was running late, didn't have time."

"So… Saturday… Did you decide to run on us?" His eyebrows raised.

"Hmm… No… Just, I received a call from my parents, it was cold and decided to go home to call them back." Delphine managed to answer. "I was actually having a good time, but weekend's nights are usually when I get to talk with my family, so…" That was not entirely a lie, but it was not true either. "We should do it again. But no dancing!"

Roberts chuckled. "Yeah, the dancing was a bit much, but it seems that when Alison gets something in her head, well…"

Delphine remembered her co-worker's enthusiasm. "Yes, she's definitely full of energy, at least until the alcohol gets to her. Did she make it home alright?"

"Yeah, I drove her. Her roommate said that it was typical Alison." A nice smile forming in his lips. "It seems she doesn't go out much, but when she does, she goes all out." He started to get up. "But, yeah… We must do it again, maybe make it a weekly thing."

"Absolutely!" And she meant it, Delphine thought, as she watched Roberts leave; she didn't remember having so much fun in Paris. And a sorrow took over her: she's been missing out, stuck in her shell, not letting anyone in. In the past she thought she was preserving herself, avoiding get disappointed, but it also prevented her from know the good that there were in others.

As she considered this, she couldn't help but think that part of this resolution had to do with Cosima. The young woman seems to have restored her faith in others; if there was someone like Cosima out there, not all the people could be out to get something from her. The World was filled with bad people, Delphine did not fool herself, but there were good people out there as well.

And just like that, Cosima reentered her mind. _She was late… again._ Maybe Delphine should have woke her up this morning, but Cosima seemed so peaceful sleeping, that she couldn't bring herself to wake her. Besides, there's no saying that she would make it to class this morning if she had to face the brunette's wandering eyes. Delphine was acting like a horny teenager, with her hormones out of control, she knew, but when Cosima wanted something from her, she could not resist. _She has me wrapped around her fingers_.

If only that was true the other way around.

When Delphine opened her e-mail account this morning, she was faced with a message from Dr. Leekie: "How are we when it comes to bring Ms. Niehaus on board?" it read. _Good question_. Delphine didn't know if her student had changed her mind about it, and talking to her about it didn't even cross her mind.

She made a mental note to do so, next time she spoke with her. But it was something that Delphine didn't particularly look forward to: Cosima's resistance to the project was not something that her professor could comprehend.

Unfortunately persuasion was never a strong ability for Delphine, she was never good with people, she was always more comfortable surrounded by vials or Bunsen burners. Science talks with her and she talks back to it. But people were a different matter, her social skills were always lacking.

She got back to work, deciding not to plan how to break the conversation with Cosima; when she gets a chance to talk with her, she would find a way, _hopefully_.

Delphine was halfway through the tuna sandwich she picked up that morning on her way to work, when she heard three knocks on the door. "Dr. Cormier, may I?" Cosima called from the door.

"Yeah… I mean, of course!" Delphine tried to keep a straight face when she noticed the young woman was not alone.

"I'll see you later, Scott." Cosima said to the young man who was accompanying her. She entered and closed the door behind her. "Sorry, he insisted in coming with me."

"It's quite alright." Delphine put away what was left of her lunch. "You two seem to be very close."

"Hm.. Yeah, Scott's my best friend and sometimes he reckons to be my bodyguard, as well." She said, sitting in one of the chairs in front of her professor.

"I didn't think that visit me was something that would require protection." Delphine smiled, getting more comfortable in her chair.

"You never know!" She started to go through her purse, finding Delphine's house keys and placing them in the desk. "Don't worry, I followed all of your instructions."

"Hum, hum, except one. You were late for class, again!" The blonde managed to put a serious face.

Cosima got up and walked to Delphine's side of the desk, leaning on it, looking down to the older woman. "Yeah, but I have a very good excuse this time."

"Really? Well, let's hear it then!" She moved her chair, so that she could be in direct eye contact with her student.

Cosima cleared her voice. "You see… I had an extremely exhausting weekend." She was sliding in Delphine's direction, and was now right in front of her.

"Maybe you should be more careful with who you spend your free time with!" Delphine was resisting the urge to pull Cosima to her.

"You know? You're probably right, but some things are out of our control." Cosima's eyes were fixed on her professor, her hands resting on the desk behind her, but her body was no longer leaning on the table, it was moving forward, teasing Delphine, daring her to grab it. "Especially when the person in question is wearing this suit, that clings to her lovely curves… You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I think I do." Cosima was now so close to her that she could smell the fragrance that exhaled from the young woman's body. "You're using my perfume!"

That sly smile playing in Cosima's lips. "Yeah, I like the idea of spending all day smelling like you quite a lot!"

Delphine bit her lip and her hands were halfway to grip Cosima's waist, when voices on the corridor startled her. "You should go back to your seat!" She rolled her own chair back, trying to alleviate some of the tension that was building between the two women. "We need to talk!"

"Oh, oh…" The brunette's eyebrows rose, a little concern in her face. "That doesn't sound good." Still she moved, sitting in the same chair she was previously.

"Why do you say that?"

"Nothing good starts with those four words." She readjusted her glasses with her index finger, inquisitive eyes. After a while without a word from her professor, who was looking at her thoughtful, still with her lip stuck in her teeth, Cosima was losing her cool. "What's wrong? Is it that bad that you can't find words?"

"Non, non…" Delphine's French always popped up every time she was nervous. "It's just… I don't know how to start."

"Well, I always find it easier to start from the beginning!" Patience was never one of Cosima's strong points.

"Actually, we already began this conversation. I was just wondering how could I change your mind."

"Hm…Change my mind could be a very tricky business! I can be very strong-headed."

"Strong-headed it's just another word for stubborn, and even if that particularly characteristic has its advantages in life, sometimes it can be in the way of something good." Delphine said matter-of-factually.

"You're stalling!" Cosima's patience running thin. "Just get to the point!"

"It's about the investigation project…"

"I thought we already discussed this… I'm not interested." Her student interrupted her.

"I know, I know… Just listen for a while." _How can I convince her?_ "You're passing a great opportunity. Dr. Leekie's work it's held in great esteem throughout the scientific community, all his investigative projects have a huge projection in our work field."

"If you must know, I'm familiar with his work and quite honestly, the way he views science conflicts with my perspective. Some things in nature should not be played with." Delphine watched as Cosima's face was becoming more and more exasperated.

"I didn't take you for such a naturalist. Evolution has seen dark moments, but we should not be chained to nature's limitations." Delphine was trying her best arguments. "If we would have done that, then our work would have never evolved."

"I'm not saying that we should lay still and let nature take its course, it's just every time I read one of Dr. Leekie's studies I've got the feeling that he lacks respect for nature." Cosima threw her hands in the air. "I don't know, maybe it's because my entire academic career I was taught by scientists of the old guard, you know. Man like Dr. Palmer, the way he faces science it's significantly different from Dr. Leekie's. Science and nature walk hand-in-hand, they are not enemies. They're allies, working together to improve mankind." Cosima was talking fast, her hands flying all over the place, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

It was a side of Cosima that Delphine hasn't met yet. And, even though she didn't think possible, it was only making her admire her student more. Cosima was as passionate about science as she was about life itself. It was right that moment that she realized that Cosima was in love with the world that surrounded her: it was not only the way she interacted with people; it was, also, the way she dealt with everything around her.

_We couldn't be more different_. Delphine remembered her senior year: her nose always in a book; suspicious people populated her world.

"Hi! Where are you?" Cosima's voice brought her back to the present.

Delphine considered for a while. "Maybe you could bring that perspective to the project. Make sure that laws of nature stay intact."

"I don't think that's possible, considering who is directing the project." Cosima said stubbornly.

"Just give it a chance; Dr. Leekie seems to be very interested in you, your perspective will be valued." Delphine kept pushing. "Besides, you can always drop it if you start to feel uncomfortable with its direction."

"I don't like to leave things half-finished." But Cosima was starting to bend, her resolve leaking.

Delphine took the opening. "What if I talk with Dr. Leekie, arrange for you to discuss your concerns with him. Make your decision then."

The brunette was still for some time, her eyes lower in her hands that were, for once, quite in her lap. "Fine… I'll talk with him, just be sure that he understands that there are no strings attached. If I decide against it I don't want it to come back and bite me in the ass."

"You are very demanding when it comes to accept something that it's good for you." Delphine was at awe with how much resistance she had to face from the young woman, yet she was relief that she could, at least, get Cosima to consider things more carefully.

"We'll see how good it is. When can I meet him?"

"I'll have to talk with him, but he is out of the country until Wednesday."

"He's out? Yeah, I had the idea that it was a lighter atmosphere around campus." Cosima's face was returning to the playful state that Delphine knew.

"Cosima… Don't say such things…"

"Why not? It's true… My mother didn't raised a liar." Cosima glanced at her watch. "Shit, I'm late again."

"You really have a problem with keeping schedules!" Delphine could feel her tension release. "Don't worry I'll talk with your professor, say that you were in a meeting with me."

"Hum, hum… We have time then…" She got up, but did not walk to the door, she was moving to Delphine's side again and this time she was not just standing there, she hold her professor's face and pushed her up, making her stand.

When she realized what she was doing, Delphine's lips were already pressing Cosima's, her arms around her waist, while the smaller woman's hands moved to her neck. "No… Cosima you've got to go to class!" She managed to pull her away, denying herself the pleasure that her body needed.

"So responsible you are." Cosima's hands still in her neck, her fingers moving around, causing her skin to tingle. "Alright!" She started to walk back to the door, after a light brush to Delphine's lips. She placed her hand on the handle. "Will I see you tonight?"

A flush rose in Delphine's cheeks. "I think it's better not, I've got a lot of work to do, work that I was supposed to have done this weekend…"

"Bummer, during class I made a bet with myself about the color of your panties… Oh well…" With this she left closing the door behind her.

_Baise moi!_


	15. Family Tree

Cosima closed the door softly and walked to the lab, where her class already started. The redness in Delphine's face making her smile grew larger. Still, the idea of spending the night away from the Frenchwoman did not please her.

She pushed the entrance door to one of the labs and was confronted with a severe face on her biochemistry professor. "You are 10 minutes late, Ms. Niehaus!" An accusation more than a question.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cross, I was in a meeting with Dr. Cormier. She said she would talk with you later." Cosima tried as best as she could to remain calm and don't let the antipathy she felt for this professor transpire in her words.

"Hm… That maybe how they do things in France, but here schedules are to be respected. I will talk with her, alright!" His face letting show that it would not be a pleasant discussion between co-workers. "Very well, Ms. Niehaus, go to your seat and let this not be repeated."

Without any other words she sat on her regular place, next to Scott. She had gotten Delphine in trouble, she should have been paying more attention to her watch. _Damn!_ She looked at Scott, who was looking back with a compassionate face. The rest of the class passed slowly, Cosima blaming herself for placing Delphine in a difficult position, and the worst part was realizing that she wouldn't be able to talk with her anymore that day.

When class finished the heaviness in Cosima's heart remained. Putting back her things in her bag and exiting the room she didn't say a word, despite the concerned looks Scott was giving her. "Professor Cross can be a little of an ass!" He said after they left the room.

"He's not without reason!" Cosima said, still distracted. "I was late and it was my fault. I should pay more attention to the hours."

"Yeah, still… He could be more understanding. I'm sure when Dr. Cormier talks with him he'll loosen up a little, after all who can be angry with someone like her?"

Cosima ignored the personal commentary. "I hope so… I hope he doesn't give her to much of a hard time." She was starting to get upset, the idea of Dr. Cross getting angry with Delphine over Cosima's miss distraught her.

"What was the meeting about, anyway?" They were walking to the next class, which they didn't have together.

"About the investigation project." Cosima answered. And now her rage was directed to the fact that she caved to her professor's request. She really didn't want to spend that much time with Dr. Leekie. Still, that also meant that she would be able to spend more time with the blonde and that was, really, the only good thing that she could envision in her involvement in it, so far. "I decided to accept talk with Dr. Leekie about it. See if I can make my mind about it."

They were standing at the entrance of Scott's classroom. "Good, I think you should take it. It's a great opportunity."

The friends parted ways, Cosima was walking to her own classroom. _Yeah, everyone says what a great opportunity it is_. Maybe they were right, she was just being stubborn; yet, why did she have such a bad feeling about it? Sure, Dr. Leekie sent some really bad vibes, but he was so respected in the scientific community, despite the fact that his approach to genetics were so… _unorthodox_.

The justifications she gave Delphine to not want to be involved in the project were not lies; she did not like the way the dean placed himself in relation to science. But the main reason Cosima was not interested in the project was more of a personal nature, she just didn't like the man. There was no particular reason for it, not a moment or an action that she could point as the why she didn't like Dr. Leekie. It was just one of those situations where you meet someone and there's an instant animosity towards the person. Sort of the same way you immediately get infatuated with someone, but the opposite.

At the end of the day Cosima met Scott at the entry of the building, where he was already waiting. "I'm up for some drinks before dinner. You in?"

"Yeah, sure." He answered. "We should call the rest of the gang, they should be done with classes as well."

Cosima reached her phone in her bag. "Um, um… I'll text them so they could meet us at the bar." One last glance in the parking lot confirmed that the red car was nowhere to be seen. They started to walk to the bar while the brunette texted their friends.

After they were waiting for a while Alice and Emily entered the bar and sat in their table. "Where's Mara and Josh?" Scott asked Emily, all three of them were in law school.

"I dunno… They didn't have classes this afternoon and should have gotten here before we did." Emily said with a playful tone. It was common knowledge that the both of them were involved, they just didn't know that they know, so the rest of the friends decided to use that in their benefit. In fact, the two law students were so keen on keeping it a secret that they avoided talk with each other when they were all out together.

The group decided to order instead of waiting for the love birds to return. Who knows how long they would take? They were already discussing where dinner would take place when Mara and Josh joined them at the bar, flustered faced.

"Ei… Look who decided to show up, we've been send you texts all afternoon. What took you?" Alice asked, while the ones that were sitting tried hard not to burst into laughs.

"We had this paper due tomorrow and were really behind." Josh retorted, red coloring his face.

"Well, I hope you finished it. And that doesn't justify not texting us back… You could have warned us that you would be late." Cosima said already getting up, as well as all the others.

"Where are you going?" Mara was not better at hiding their little (not) secret.

"We're going to dinner. It's in Cosima's this time. We're getting pizzas on the way." Scott was already walking out the door. "I guess you can join us… If you don't have more papers to finish, that is?"

"No, no… We're good."

"Ok, then." Emily pushed them out the door.

Boxes of pizza were laying in Cosima's coffee table and bottles of beer, empty and half full were on the floor, next to their respective owners. It was a weekly thing the group of friends did. Always in the house of one of them; all of them lived alone except for Emily and Mara who shared an apartment, they were cousins. Cosima knew them because her mother, who was a lawyer, worked many years with Emily's mother. When both young women discovered that they would be in the same University they were ecstatic, immediately deciding to live together and they did; for about three months. Until they discovered that it was not a good idea: Cosima favored studying at night, with several trips to the kitchen for snacks; while Emily was an early bird.

Eventually Cosima moved out and Mara moved in, even because she was not pleased with the dorm she was placed. Alice, who was a history major, and Josh were local and went to high school together, one drunken night they admitted to have made out in junior year and how horrible the whole thing was.

And that's how this dysfunctional group of friends came to be. All of them with different backgrounds and even diverse interests, but they had one thing in common: they liked to have a good time, relaxing between classes, papers and exams, and more important they enjoyed each other's company.

When they left it was already passed 11 o'clock and Cosima was putting away in separate bags all the bottles and pizza boxes and empty ashtrays that were filled with joint's butts that they smoked after dinner to accompany their conversations. She was mildly high when she heard her phone that was on her nightstand. It was her mother.

"Hi, mom!" Cosima tried to sound sober. "What's up? Why are you calling so late?"

"Well, hello to you too!" Her mother voice on the other end sounded a mix of concerned and annoyed. "I have been trying to get to you for three hours. Why didn't you picked up? I was starting to get worried!"

"I didn't hear the phone, had the house filled with people. Sorry!" She turned on the loudspeaker and continued to clean.

"Yeah? That's not hard considering the hole you're living in!" This was a permanent discussion between mother and daughter. Her mother had insisted several times for her to move into a bigger place; _it's not like we can't afford it_, she would say.

"Um, um…" It was too late for this argument. "So, everything alright in there? How's dad?"

"He's fine, working tonight." Cosima's father was a jazz musician and played in several clubs at night. "I was just wondering how my beautiful daughter is. I heard that that's something that mothers do sometimes."

"Your daughter is good, thank you very much." The small woman picked up her phone again and threw herself on the bed, a smile in her face.

"Do you know when can you come visit the old people? We kind of missing you here." Her mother's voice was starting to break. "It's weird with everything in their respective places. You know just moments ago I was looking for the phone charger and… imagine where it was?"

"Where?"

"Right in its goddamn place!"

"Ha, ha… Very funny! I miss you guys too, but now it's kind of hard, the semester just started and I've got a buttload of work." Cosima placed her arm over her eyes, dislodging her glasses, that she took off after and threw them in the mattress.

"Right, I know… Maybe your father and I can get a weekend off and visit you there." Her mother's voice was getting excited like it did whenever a plan was forming in her head. "We'll stay in a hotel, of course. Besides, we need a romantic weekend."

"Ugh… Mom, I don't need to know that." She got up and was making her way to the bathroom, where she started to get ready for bed. "But sure, you can come. I'll allow it. Just don't show up unannounced."

"I'll think about that." Last time her parents decided to visit her they were knocking on her door at 9 a.m. on a Saturday after she's been out all night. "Ok, I'm gonna let you go to sleep. Bye… miss you!"

"Bye mom, give kisses to dad."

"Don't worry, I will, lots…"

"Seriously, you need to stop traumatize me!" She ended the call and brushed her teeth, put on Delphine's T-shirt, which she didn't return (and probably never would) and slip into bed.

It always surprised Cosima how her parents relation was so _comfortable_. When she was growing up most of her friends parents were divorced or divorcing, she never had that. Sometimes she even felt left out because, at least as far as she could tell, her parents never went to that kind of domestic crises; sure, there were arguments sometimes, not a lot, but there were never voices raised or feelings hurt. And it was weird, they were so different; no one would have thought that they would work as a couple.

When they met her mother worked for a big law firm in San Francisco, mostly dealing with criminal law, while her father was a relatively successful jazz musician, playing all through the West Coast. According to them, her mother fell in love the moment she heard him play "Love of my life" from Queen in a piano solo, on a shady bar she went on a night out with her friends. If that story was true or some embellishment they made up, Cosima will never know, but all through the years their story never changed.

They eventually got married, much to her mother's parents disappointment, they wanted her daughter to marry one of her co-workers with a much more promising future. But she didn't, she married with the guy with long hair and a three-day beard. After some years of marriage they reached the financial stability that allowed them to think about kids and Cosima was born. Her mother wasn't around much, her office hours were extremely long; until one day she decided to quit and practice the law she always wanted: _pro bono _civil rights. Which is what she still does today.

Smart investments and impeccable accounts (kept by her mother) ensured that nowadays they were living a comfortable life. When Cosima informed her parents that Biology was what she wanted to do with her life, her parents were somewhat sad: apparently they had a bet going on about which field would Cosima pick, law or music. God knows they tried the best they could to send her that way, with her mother taking her to courtroom when she was only nine, making her sit in the back and watch the whole thing and her father teaching her piano since she was five. But Cosima decided to create her own path.

Still, they supported her choice, never pressuring her to follow their steps. And today Cosima loved music and was very active about civil rights, occasionally participating in campaigns on propositions that she cared for.

If nothing else her parents difference only brought them closer. From a very young age Cosima learned to respect the people who surrounded her, not to judge someone for something that was on the outside, for everyone to see. _People's true treasures are what they keep inside_, she remembered her father saying to her since she was nothing more than a toddler.

She readjusted herself in bed, this memories assaulting her mind. She missed her parents, the only family she really knows, her grandparents on her mother's side were living in (duh) Florida, and her father's parents were no longer alive, they passed when Cosima was still too young to remember them. Her mother also had a sister, but they were never close. Apparently Cosima's aunt was too busy spending her share of the inheritance travelling all over the World; she visited once every two years to make her sister lose her mind.

Cosima picked her cell to check the hours; it was passed two. She had to sleep, her first class the next day was immunology and being late was out of the question. Maybe she could visit her professor at lunch time, she had one hour alone and that way didn't have to explain herself to Scott as to way she was visiting Delphine so often. That thought warmed her heart. She wanted to feel the Frenchwoman's lean body against hers, her bed never felt so cold and empty like tonight.


	16. First Date

As soon as Delphine entered the amphitheater her eyes automatic directed to Cosima and an exhausted smile appeared on her face. _Good, she made it on time!_ She sat her things on the desk and started her laptop. _This is going to be a long day!_

Yesterday afternoon Dr. Cross talked with her over "keeping Ms. Niehaus from attending class in time" (his words). Delphine tried to explain that they were discussing the research project that Dr. Leekie was preparing and she didn't think that the meeting would go for so long. She said she was sorry and wouldn't allow for it to repeat. Still, her co-worker did not seem to understand. Delphine could swear she heard him say "fucking French" under his breath on the way out.

That episode alone was enough to leave Delphine upset, she didn't want to be known for having a bad relation in her workplace, especially when she was starting in a new place, a new town, a new country. But last night managed to be worse; she tossed and turned, the cold never leaving her body. She missed Cosima desperately, but how could that be possible? She only spent two nights with the brunette. It was like Delphine was addicted to Cosima's body, her hands constantly traveling along her, exploring all her curves.

She looked at her students, they were all waiting for her to start her lecture. How long had she been staring at nothing? She cleared her trough and looked again to Cosima, who was staring back with a curious expression. "Right, so today we'll start really going into the subject at hand. Be sure to pay attention, because if you don't get it from the start you'll be lost for the rest of the semester.

"If, for some reason, any of you have problems understanding any of my lecture, meet me at the end of the class and pose your questions."

Delphine started her class, going through the presentation she had prepared on her computer, while the students took their notes. Occasionally glancing at Cosima, who was focused on taking notes, but sometimes she caught the brunette raising her eyes over her thick glasses, looking at the teacher with a half-smile on her lips, making Delphine lose her chain of thoughts. Cosima's glances and the tiredness she felt making the hour extra-long. When it was finally over Delphine took a deep breath and started to pack her things, while three or four students were already waiting for her to attend their questions. Cosima, however, was not one of them, she was already leaving the room. Delphine sigh and motion for the students to start asking.

When she entered her office Delphine threw herself on the chair and closing her eyes, put her head back. _This is going to be a long day!_ The bad slept night was leaving its marks. By lunchtime she was working on automatic pilot, returning e-mails and typing away, only to have to delete all that she had written and starting all over again, realizing that what she wrote made no sense.

Three knocks on her door woke her up from the zombie-like state she was in. "Oui?"

The door opened revealing Cosima's wide smile "Oui?"

"Yeah… I mean, yes!" She forced herself to smile.

Cosima sat, placing the paper bag she was caring on the desk. "Wow… You look tired. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep much last night."

"Yeah… I can tell." Her student's eyes were soft. "Was it because of Dr. Cross? He seemed really pissed yesterday. I'm sorry for placing you in that position." Cosima was moving her hands around her, flaying all over her.

"No… I mean, yeah, he was really upset. We should be paying more attention to the hours yesterday." Delphine's eyes occasionally going to the bag, which was still in front of the young woman.

"I know, I know… Totally my fault!" Her hands still moving until she got up, grabbing the bag and walked to Delphine's side of the desk. She placed the paper bag next to the computer that was open in front of her professor. "That's way I brought you a little something to try to make it up to you."

With a smile on her face Delphine opened the bag, immediately smelling the strong scent of coffee, which was in a big paper cup and next to it a carefully wrapped brownie square. "Hmmmm… Coffee and chocolate, two of my favorites…"

"Yeah? Me too. But I guess that's a given." Cosima smile grew wider, like a child's that is proud of a compliment. "I don't know how you take your coffee, so I went for black, but there's some sugar in there if you need."

"No, black's just great." The Frenchwoman said taking a sip and a piece of the brownie in her mouth. She looked up at Cosima, who still had that stupid smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy that I could make your day a little bit better."

"Hm, hm… You have." Delphine was finishing the cake. "Mission accomplished!"

Cosima was moving the laptop more to the center of the table, so she could lean on in front of Delphine. "Well, you know… I could make your day a lot better if you want me to."

A heat started to rose from Delphine's core. "I don't doubt that. But I can't be responsible for you to be late for class again. Besides, anyone can enter…"

"No, no… I know!" Cosima's hands nonstop, moving about and constantly rearranging her glasses, even though they were steady on her nose. "I was thinking more in the lines of you coming over for dinner. I can cook for you!"

"I thought you said you can't cook!"

"Yes, well, by cook I meant I could order in. You just bring the wine." The brunette was leaning over the blonde. She placed her hands in Delphine's neck, pulling her closer.

"Cosima what are you doing?" The professor's resolution fading with the warm touch.

"How do you expect me to be so close to you and not wanting to touch you…really?" She started to trace Delphine's lips with her thumbs. "It was hard enough during class. I might have to change my regular seat, it's difficult to stay focus with you so close."

"Yes?" The taller woman got up and was now inches away from Cosima's face. She could not resist the persistence of the other woman, she was just too tired. "Especially when the subject lacks interest, in your perspective."

"Hm... yeah. Well, that and the professor's extremely distracting curves…" Her kisses starting to be more deliberate, "and accent and irresistible voice."

"You should really leave." Delphine said, but her body was pressing Cosima's, pushing her against the desk, kissing her back, her tongue searching warmth in Cosima's mouth, her hands massaging the smaller woman's sides, until they were pressuring her waist.

After a deep kiss Cosima stepped away. "You're right, I should leave or we'll both be in trouble." Cosima's glasses were askew and she adjusted them with both hands. "But later? You'll come over, yes?"

Delphine was flustered and the possibility of spending the night without Cosima was physically painful. "Yes, I'll bring the wine. But I'll need your address."

"Oh, right, of course." She scribbled directions in a piece of paper that was somewhere in her professor's desk. "It's really close by. Show up any time after seven."

"Okay." Delphine took the paper from Cosima's hands, careful not to touch her fingers, or else… "I'll be there."

Her student left.

Delphine was still warm from the shower and was staring blankly at her closet, still on her underwear, deciding what she would wear. _Why am I so nervous?_ It was not like she didn't know what the night reserved, Cosima's interest was no mystery to her. Still… They never had anything planed ahead so far, all that has happened was rushed and unexpected. This was different; it was deliberate, and that left Delphine more conscious of her actions.

She had a date with a student! That idea was pressing on her mind, a small voice at the back of her head that refused to leave. When she was with Cosima alone, she didn't think of her as a student, but when they were apart, there it was that little voice nagging.

The Frenchwoman set aside those thoughts and settled for a discreet black dress. Putting on a long coat, grabbed her keys and left out the door. It was already 7.30.

Delphine had no problems finding Cosima's house, it was not more than a ten minutes' walk from campus. At the door she could hear soft music coming from her student's place.

She knocked and shortly the door was opening. "Welcome to Chez Cosima!" The smaller woman motioned for her to enter.

"Trés bien!" She was handing Cosima the bag with the bottles of wine. "Since you didn't tell me what you would be _cooking_, I brought red and white wine."

Cosima took the bag and placed it in the small counter at one end of the little living room. "Who knows? We might end up drinking both."

"I don't think that's prudent." Delphine glanced around the small apartment, ruled by dark colors. It had just two divisions, but no door separating them. One, where they were standing, was dominated by a couch and in front of it was a low coffee table, at one of the corners was a table filled with papers and an opened laptop, from where the music was coming from, two chairs surrounding it. Against the further wall was a bookshelf stacked with books, and a mirror. Another bookshelf equally filled was against a small wall on her left. The "kitchen" area was no more than a counter against a wall with a microwave and some burners on top of it, next to a sink. A little fridge prompted under the counter.

The other division was the bedroom, it seems that the bed was the only large piece of furniture in her student's house. One gigantic periodic table was framed over her bed.

Cosima caught her examining the place. "It's not big, but sure it's comfortable. And everything it's close, so…"

"No, it's very you!"

"Yeah, how's that?" A half-smile playing in Cosima's lips.

"I don't know why, but it matches you." Delphine waved at the big frame. "I like your _painting_!"

The brunette looked that way. "Hmm… Yeah, I sleep with science over my head." She smirked.

The professor was feeling awkward, still standing by the door. But it seems that the younger woman noticed and was walking her way. "Give me that coat, it's not that cold in here. Besides, even if you're cold, it won't be for long; I got us Indian, nice and spicy." She was helping Delphine out of the coat. "You like Indian, right? I forgot to ask."

"Yep… No worries there. I like spicy food, but you were right earlier: we might end up drinking both bottles of wine." She was finally out of her coat.

Cosima was standing there, in front of Delphine, still with the coat on her arms, her eyes travelling over the Frenchwoman's body. When she realized that Delphine was looking at her, she cleared her trough. "Hum… I like your dress!"

"I can see that." She pushed the smaller woman by the cheeks and kissed her softly, brushing her lips on Cosima's, who seemed to be caught by surprise; but not for long. A fraction of seconds later she was kissing back, Delphine's coat forgotten on her hands.

After a while Cosima broke the kiss, creating some distance between the two women. "I'm gonna put this away and get dinner ready." She said moving around the small space, after hanging the coat on a hook next to the door. "And by getting dinner ready, I mean unpack and plate it. Just to be clear."

Delphine went through her purse and took out her cigarettes. "While you do that, do you mind if I smoke?"

"No, not at all. The ashtray it's on the coffee table somewhere, look around the papers." Cosima was by the counter, she could hear the rustling of bags.

Moving the papers she found the ashtray and lighted a cigarette. "Do you want one?"

"Hm, no I don't smoke!"

"Oh, really?"

"That… I don't smoke that." The small woman was now facing her. "I go for the natural stuff. Actually, I have some if you want."

She exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Tomorrow it's a work day and I think wine it's enough to leave me unsuitable for business, add pot to the mix and I'll stay out-of-order for the rest of the week."

After cleaning the table from all the papers, that she placed in one of the shelves over some books, and cleaning it, Cosima was getting the table ready for dinner. "I don't see a problem there. I would have you all to myself, then."

"Yeah? What about other classes? Wouldn't you attend them?" She crushed the cigarette butt in the ashtray.

"There's no point in going to school if my favorite class was off." She was next to the table waiting for Delphine to join her.

The Frenchwoman uncrossed her legs and got up from the couch where she was sitting. "Immunology it's your favorite class now, hum?"

"Yep, but actually I think that might be because I've got a crush for the professor."

Delphine was in front of her. "Is that so?..." She lightly brushed her lips on Cosima's, running her right hand through the smaller woman's stomach, feeling it tensed under her fingers, before take a seat at the table.

Cosima had a wicked smile on her lips when she went to get the wine. "Red or white?"

"I think we should start with the white."

"Um… I can't open this!" Cosima called out.

Delphine smiled, getting up. "I imagined as much. I brought a corkscrew, it's in the bag." She searched in it. "There it is! Give me that!"

The brunette stared as her professor was uncorking the bottle. "Are you always so prepared?"

"Usually, yes!" Delphine was concentrated in opening the bottle. "It seems like you are the only thing I couldn't prepared for." She let it out, unconsciously. When she realized the confession she just made, she looked at Cosima, who was staring with a serious face.

"And that's a bad thing?" Cosima asked.

"No, but it's complicated!" Delphine answered, she handed the opened bottle to Cosima. "But who know what? Let's not talk about it tonight."

"Works for me!" The student took the bottle and they were both going to the table where they sat.

Cosima insisted on serving Delphine, which proved to be quite an accomplishment for the clumsy young woman. "Ok… Hold on, I can do this!"

"Can you?" Delphine was fighting back laughs. "I wonder how you are allowed inside a lab."

"It's different. My hands move on their own all the time, but it seems they know when to behave in the lab." Cosima was sitting back on her chair.

"This is good! Very spicy!" Delphine picked up her glass taking a big gulp of the fresh wine. "Is this some sort of plan to get me drunk?"

The sly smile (the one Delphine started to call _The Cosima smile_) being formed in the brunette's lips. "I didn't think about that, I just like this place a lot! But now that you mention it…"

"Funny!" The conversation was light, like they had agreed. They were getting to know each other, the constant flow of wine making the two women share their most embarrassing stories.

Cosima was amazingly interested in knowing Delphine's stories of growing up in Nice. "I've been to France, actually, but just Paris."

"Well, Paris it's very beautiful, but the south of France holds a different fascination. The colors are different, the smells. The rhythm of life it's very different, you breathe easily."

"That might be your experience and you're just transferring it." Cosima was looking at Delphine with curious eyes. "You seem to have been very happy in Nice and Paris was a little rougher on you."

The Frenchwoman thought for a while. "You're probably right. But at the time I thought that Nice was too small for me, I wanted something more. I thought Paris was the way to go. I was wrong!"

"Is Minneapolis big enough for you?"

"I'm starting think that plan my life can be a huge mistake…" She was playing with the food on her plate, thoughtfully. "You see, when you're growing up, you make this maps of how your life it's going to be, but there's something that you never take in consideration when you're making this plans. And it's something so significant that can shift your thoughts forever. Undeniable truths became selfish lies."

"Hum… And what's that?"

"People… When you're planning the magnificent life you are going to live, you never once consider how other people will react to your decisions, how these decisions affect them, how a stranger can turn your world upside-down." Desperation was taking over Delphine.

"Ei… We promised we wouldn't discuss this." Cosima was looking softly at Delphine. "Let's keep this light. Worry about that some other time."

"You're right!" The blonde shook her head keeping those thoughts away. "We were having such a nice time. Leave it to me to ruin it."

"Not ruin it, just a little shadow, it's all." The brunette got up and opened the small fridge. "But things are about to get better, because next it's desert time!" She said, taking out ice-cream and distributing it generously in two bowls. "We should have this in the comfort of the couch however. And it needs to soften a little bit."

She started to pick up the plates and placed them in the sink while Delphine was already moving for the couch. When Cosima was done she joined her in the couch balancing both bowls and a blanket on her arms, handing the bowls to Delphine she sat and placed the blanket over their legs.

Delphine was about to taste it when Cosima stopped her. "Wait, this it's not to take lightly. I don't indulge myself with this often, so it should be eaten ceremoniously." She carefully scooped a little of the ice-cream with the spoon and deliberately took the frozen delicacy to her mouth, with her eyes closed. She opened them and watched as Delphine was licking her lips. "So… Go for it!"

The Frenchwoman tasted the ice-cream now that she had permission. Was most likely the best ice-cream Delphine ever tasted. "What is it?"

"Fat Elvis Ice Cream… Don't get to use to it, once out find out what's in it you'll never forgive me. And I'm not going to be the one breaking those news to you."

"Nice name." She said distracted. They sat there for some time, not a word said. The only sounds in the room were the clatter of spoons on bowls and the low music that was still coming from the laptop's speakers. Warm vibrations, reminding of Africa, accompanied by a rough yet soft voice, in a language that Delphine could not exactly place. "What are we listening to?"

"Portuguese singer, Sara something… I can't say the name!"

"What is she singing about?"

"Haven't got a clue, I just like the sound, it's relaxing." Cosima was still focusing most of her attentions in the ice-cream. "This guy who worked with my father for some time gave it to him. I took it from him after listening once; he still has no idea where the CD is."

Delphine got up and grabbed the album case. "Sara Tavares, Xinti."

"Yep, the dude said it meant _Feel It_." Cosima got up as well, setting the bowls next to the rest of the dirty dishes. "But that's not Portuguese, some African language."

"It's nice!" Delphine moved to join Cosima by the sink. "Need help with the dishes?"

"No, I'm almost done. I'll leave it out to dry."

"Very domestic…"

"Ei, I have a small space to work here. Can't have dirty dishes laying around." She was cleaning her hands. "It's hard enough to deal with all the papers everywhere."

"It could use some organizing, that's for sure." Delphine was looking at the small space they were in.

"It's just fine… Papers don't smell." Cosima approached the blonde and grabbed her hand directed her for the bedroom.

Delphine was nervous again, for some reason. Maybe it was Cosima's boldness; she was not hiding behind words what she wanted. And that was enough to spike the Frenchwoman's senses, her body becoming suddenly alerted. When the brunette kissed her, pressing against her chest Delphine felt like a million volts travelled whole her body. Cosima's hands were now on her back sliding down her column, gentle touches here and there while the zipper of her dress was being opened. Her own hands were looking for the soft skin in the other woman's sides, taking off the shirt she was wearing, placing kisses on her neck, shoulders, collarbone, fighting against the hooks of her bra. Desire was guiding Delphine's hands, not her mind.

Cosima steeped away just enough to remove her glasses and roughly putting them on her nightstand. Delphine hold her again, her skin craving heat. She felt the bed on the back of her knees and was not long before she was sitting on the edge of it with Cosima looming over her, hands in the blonde's face kissing her. Delphine had her hands on the back of smaller woman's thighs and pulled them so Cosima would be on top of her, she noticed her hands pushing back so she would lay on the mattress, but Delphine didn't allow it, she hold Cosima tighter, her tongue moving along with Cosima's, who seemed surprised by the resistance. And even more surprised when Delphine slid her hands in her underpants, fingers going directly to her clit.

"Shit… Delphine…" Hearing her name in a rough voice only encouraged her go deeper. She pushed Cosima to the bed, kissing her with the hunger that she felt inside, placing herself on top of the smaller woman, after removing what was left of her cloths. Her fingers started to move gentler; she wanted to take her time, listening to Cosima's gasps, feeling her hands on her back pulling and scratching.

The Frenchwoman's mouth was moving along Cosima's torso, the position allowing her to explore as much as she wanted, meanwhile her right hand was not stopping, moving in and out of the younger woman, circling and curving fingers as she pleased. A steady rhythm that was driving Cosima senseless, she could feel it in the sounds that she made and the grip on Delphine's neck, where Cosima's hands were now.

When she was kissing under the bellybutton of the brunette, Delphine removed her fingers and opened wider Cosima's thighs, she looked up and saw lips stuck on teeth, eyes looking at her, half-lost. Without another moment of hesitation Delphine placed her head between Cosima and started to move her tongue, spinning around the clit until her own will gave in. Pressuring Cosima's core she felt the other woman's hands leave her head and curling over the mattress, while her own hands had to grab harder Cosima's hips that were rocking against her. She didn't stopped until she sensed all the strengths drained from Cosima.

**A/N: I don't mean to "promote" the singer previously mention. If you've been reading you'll know I like details and just thought that it was a good soundtrack. But if you're curious, check it out. It's worth it.**


	17. A Terrific (Terrifying) Meeting

Cosima woke up with the alarm clock, Delphine's body pressing against her back, one leg on top of her. She started to feel the other woman moving against her, waking up as well.

The brunette turned so she could face Delphine. "Morning!" She said with a sleepy voice.

"Bon jour!" A lazy smile. She lifted her head, trying to get a glance at the clock. "What time is it?"

"Eight, we have time." Cosima felt rested even though they haven't slept more than six hours. She stretched letting go of what was left of the sleep in her.

"Not if I still have to go to my place to change." Delphine was starting to get up, but Cosima put her arms around her, keeping the blonde in the comfort of the bed.

"Do you really have to?" Her hands softly caressing the Frenchwoman's stomach, kissing her shoulders. "We could shower, we have more than an hour."

"And go to work in that dress?"

"So? I like it… Oh wait, today's Wednesday, no immunology for me…"

Delphine sit up, abruptly startled. "Wednesday! Dr. Leekie returns today!" Getting up in a sudden burst of energy, she was looking for her cloths.

"Hi, it's not like he's going to walk through the door all of a sudden!" Cosima was getting up as well, but much slowly.

"No, that's not it! I have a faculty meeting at nine." The blonde already managed to find and dress her underwear and was now fighting to get into the dress. "And I've got to talk with him after, to set your meeting."

"Oh, that's right…" Annoyance in the student's voice. "I had forgotten all about it."

Delphine looked at her with a concerned expression. "Just promise me you'll behave!" She was still fighting with the zipper.

Cosima approached behind her and started to help her with the dress. "Don't worry, I will… as best as I can."

Delphine turned and took a sharp breath when she noticed that Cosima was still completely naked. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Why? I still have to shower." The younger woman said dismissively. "Are you going to be present at the meeting?"

"I don't know." She was holding Cosima with both her arms. "Do you want me to?"

"I'd rather, don't really want to be alone with _him_." Cosima's hands were on the blonde's back, playing with the zipper. "You promised to protect me, remember?"

"Hmm… Okay, I'll see what I can do!" She pulled her student's face for a kiss and then tried to let go, but Cosima was not releasing her grasp, quite the contrary, she tightened it. "Cosima, I really need to leave now!"

"I know…" But she still didn't let go. She was kissing her neck, her right hand under Delphine's blonde curls, while her left hand was pulling her tighter, her mouth reached the taller woman's ear. "Delphine, you've got a pretty scratch mark on your upper back."

Delphine jumped back and started to turn this and that way, to look at the marks. "Cosima, that's not cool!"

"Hey… Don't blame me, it's your fault! It's okay, you're always with your coat on." And with this she walked next to the door and held her professor's coat up, so she could dress it. Delphine slid her arms in the coat and quickly kissed Cosima, before leave in a hurry.

With a sigh, Cosima went to the bathroom and prepared her shower.

For once Cosima had time to spare before class started, so she decided to sit outside the building where her classes would take place, drinking her morning coffee, instead of gulping it in a hurry before running to class. She was feeling uneasy, the meeting she would have with Dr. Leekie hunting her. At least Delphine would be with her and that settled her a little.

With time she went to class, which she would have without company; Scott didn't have the first period with her. She was distracted the whole hour, unable to stay focused in the present, her mind was already in the near future. When she entered and sit in the next class on her seat by Scott's side, her thoughts were still not there.

"Well, good morning to you too!" Scott said when she sat silent.

"Oh, hi… Sorry, was distracted."

"Clearly… It's everything ok?"

"Yeah, just apparently Dr. Leekie returned and a meeting with him it's not far." She couldn't keep the distaste for that fact from her voice.

"Oh, that's right! Are you excited?" His eyes opening wider.

"I don't know if excited is the right word for what I'm feeling." They went quiet when the door opened and the professor entered. They were having class with Dr. Cross. He gave a displeased glance at Cosima before he started to explain the experience they would conduct today.

By the end of the class he stopped Cosima before she left. "Ms. Niehaus? If I could have a word?" That was more polite than Cosima expected, still the man's eyes were cold.

"Yes, Dr. Cross. Is everything alright?" _Better not make waves, Cos._

He cleared his trough. "Hmm, yes… Dr. Leekie told me to inform you that he is expecting you in his office at five. You don't have any more classes by that time, yes?"

"Right, that's correct!"

"Okay, than… I'll pass along that you'll be free."

_I didn't know I had a choice!_ After thanking her professor she left to join her friend, who was waiting for her outside the door.

"What was that about? Was it still because of Monday?" They were walking in the hall, going to their next class.

"No. I'm scheduled to have a meeting with the dean at the end of the day."

Ironically, the rest of the day passed incredibly fast, bringing the moment Cosima dread closer at an amazing pace. Then again, the quicker she gets over with it the better; she could move on after.

Unsure steps lead her to the front of the dean's office. He didn't have a receptionist, unlike the previous one; it was part of his _proximity policy_. She knocked on the door and when she heard a "Come in!" in a male's voice she entered.

With a sigh of relief she noticed that Delphine was, indeed, there. They were both standing, five feet away from each other. Her professor was, once again, in one of her skirt suits.

"Welcome, Cosima!" The familiarity in Dr. Leekie's voice did not ease her, it actually had the opposite effect on her, she grew more restless. Delphine had a concerned expression on her face. "Thank you, Dr. Cormier. You can leave us now!"

A desperation took over Cosima, as she watched the blonde leave with her head down and closed the door behind her.

Cosima directed her attention to the man, who was sitting behind his desk and motioned for her to seat. "Please, take a seat!"

She did. "I want to thank you for the opportunity of talking things over before I make my decision." Cosima said, it was better to start on the right foot.

"Well, I'm here to clarify all your doubts." He said, with that smile of his, a smile that never reached his eyes. "Dr. Cormier explained to me the reserves that you're having in regards of our little project."

_I doubt she told you everything I said about you!_ "Hm… I don't know if reservations it's the right word. It's more like lack of expectations.

"I just don't see the relevance of a project like that. Genetics is growing in a very different direction than the one you seem to take in this particular project!"

"I see!" Dr. Leekie said absently, a finger pressing on his lips. "And you are of the opinion that, just because everyone else is doing the same thing, we shouldn't explore other options?

"Maybe I was wrong about you, Ms. Niehaus!"

"How's that?"

He opened a folder that was in front of him, on his desk. "Let's see. Umm… Looking at your record it seems that you have a keen interest in all that relates to genetics. Now, as you know, or at least you should, genetics it's an area of science that it's far from settled."

"All areas of science are constantly mutating, things that were believed to be absolute truths, laws of the universe, ten years ago were recently disproven. Genetics is just one of the bunch!" Cosima said cockily, she didn't like to be played for fool, the condescension in the man who was in front of her was irritating her.

"Yes, that's true. But genetics it's different. Being such a young field of science there's much to be known. Just because others don't agree with my methods it doesn't mean that I'm wrong or that they are right. Who knows? We can all be wrong…" He was saying.

"And if I accept to be involved in the research, and I'm not saying I will, what exactly would be my input?" Cosima said, her mind moving one hundred miles an hour. If she was here, might as well get all the information she needed.

"You'll be what I call a _foot soldier_, running test and registering results. We will do this by trial and error. Several different experiences at the same time, so we can move fast." He was looking in his drawers until he produced another folder, which he placed in front of her. "This it's the draft of the initial experiences."

The student reached for the folder and looked through the pages. "You'll be starting to work with mice?"

"Yes, we'll move to larger mammals if things go well. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, that's how things are done." Her eyes kept going along the pages of trials that would take place. Until she reached the part where immunology would enter in the project; Delphine was right, it wasn't until late in it that she would have a direct involvement. "Dr. Cormier informed me that she wouldn't enter the project until later." She tried to sound blasé, but she was curious about how much she would see her professor if she gets sucked into this.

"Yes. Well, she won't have an active role until later on, but Delph… Dr. Cormier will be present right from the start, she will need access to the research from the beginning, it's the only way she can prevent risks." Dr. Leekie said with a sparkle in his eyes. Cosima really didn't like the expression, she didn't know why, maybe it was the fact that he slipped, calling her professor by the first name.

She recalled that night in the restaurant, the closeness between Delphine and the dean, an anger brewing inside of her. It was that moment she realized that she had to be involved in the project. _There's no way I'm gonna let you spend that much time with her_. It was almost a primal desire to protect Delphine, then anything else, which lead her to say. "Okay, I'm in. But I need to know that it won't affect much of my school activities. I'm in senior year and it takes a lot of effort just to get through it without anything else."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. As a matter of fact it's imperious that you maintain your grades." Dr. Leekie said, taking the folder from her. "It won't take more than an hour, maybe two, at the end of your day, perhaps some Saturday mornings. When the group it's closed we'll make a schedule."

"Who else is going to join?"

"So far we have seven students, you included, from several science departments, and four professors." Dr. Leekie was getting up. _Guess that's the signal that our time it's over_. "It's a small group, easier to know what everyone is doing. You'll meet them Friday, when we have our first meeting."

"This Friday, already?" She was getting up as well.

"Yes, we'll start as soon as possible." He was holding the door for her to leave. "Friday at six in Lab C, it's good for you, yes?"

"It's fine." Cosima left and she was not pleased. But it was better to spend more time with Dr. Leekie than to have him and Delphine spend that time without her.

She was wandering along the streets near the campus, her mind racing, going this path and that. How did she found herself in this place? _At least the project it's interesting enough_. When she got up her head to see where she was, Cosima realized that she was not far from Delphine's home. _How did I end up here?_ It was in the opposite direction of her own place.

_Since I'm here, may as well…_ She was at the building door and paused for a moment. _Maybe she'll think it's inappropriate_.

_Whatever!_ They crossed that line a while ago. She rang the buzzer.

**A/N: What do you guys think of the little sneak peaks we've been having this week, humm? Such teasers... April can't come fast enough!**


	18. Doubts

Delphine was smoking at her window, consumed by concern. The memory of Cosima's face when she left Dr. Leekie's office pressing her. He had insisted on talking with her student alone, even though Delphine tried to explain that it would be easier to convince the young woman if there was a friendly person present. But the Frenchwoman did not want to sound too persistent. There was nothing she could have done.

Dr. Leekie did not enjoy the idea of having to talk with Cosima, Delphine knew from the expression he made when she said that her student requested the meeting. And even more so when the professor informed the dean that, even though the student had agreed to meet with him, it was not certain that she would accept the proposition. He was not happy, but at least he went along with it.

Delphine was lost in her thoughts when she heard the buzzer. Glancing at her watch she raised her eyebrow. It was pass seven.

"Who is it?" She asked through the intercom.

"It's me!" Delphine heard the familiar voice and buzzed her in.

When she opened the entrance door she was confronted with a tired face, Cosima's usual smile was nowhere to be seen.

"Bonsoir!" Delphine tried to sound cheerful, she knew that Cosima could not be in her best spirit.

The young woman entered when Delphine stepped away, not saying a word. "So? How was it?"

"How do you think?" Cosima answered with a moping expression. The professor allowed her some time so she could explain at her own pace. Throwing herself on the couch Cosima said. "I thought you would be there!"

It sounded like an accusation and Delphine didn't like it. "I tried, but Dr. Leekie was very clear about wanting to talk with you alone. What did you want me to do? Give him an ultimatum? Your way or no way? There are times when you have to compromise. You'll get it with time!"

"Oh, yeah? That's the wisdom you've gather all those years you have on me?" Cosima was starting to sound bitter. "I'm sorry if I don't like to be cornered!"

The irony on her student's voice stung Delphine. "You're being unfair, Cosima. I'll not beg you to understand, you should just do it." She was raising her voice.

"Oh… I understand… I understand that there are times and people you can't say no to. But you know how much I didn't want to be alone with him…" What was left of Cosima's calm was leaving her.

"Like, what the fuck did you expect me to do? Umm? Refuse to leave just because you can't make a decision on your own? You are a big girl, do what you want, just don't come around here to unload your frustrations on me." Talking faster and faster. "If you expected me to take responsibility for whatever it's wrong or something like that, you should leave. I'm not your punching bag!" With a "spoiled brat!" she walked to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Delphine was expecting to hear the front door close as Cosima left, but it never happened. She sat on her bed, waiting for the angry tears to stop. She didn't remember ever being this frustrated; not when her grades came short of what she expected; not when, in Paris, she was not sure she could make rent after spending a little more in a textbook she needed. Cosima touched a part of her that she was not familiar with, she was navigating a territory that was unknown and no map to help her.

Maybe she made a mistake pushing her student so hard to get into the project, but she thought it was the right thing to do. And then there was Dr. Leekie's persistence on having Cosima involved. But _that_ Delphine could understand: Cosima was the most promising student in her class. Her professor got a chance to see Cosima's records this morning, when she was talking alone with Dr. Leekie. She was impressed; Cosima was one of those students that appear once in ten years, pristine grades, immaculate papers, with not even a side note from the correcting professor. _She's brilliant. Why wouldn't Dr. Leekie want her in the investigation?_

Delphine was calmer when she heard a gentle knock on the door. "What?" _Maybe not that calm._

Cosima opened the door slowly and walked to where Delphine was sitting, crouching in front of her so their eyes could meet at the same level. She had a sad expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to that it out on you!" She placed her hands on Delphine's knees. "I guess I'm just tired."

"That's no excuse, Cosima. I'm tired too, you don't see me shooting in every direction." The blonde's voice was starting to break, tears threatening to invade her eyes once more.

"Ei… I'm sorry. Please… Just don't cry, Delphine." Her hands tighter on Delphine's knees. "I know this it's not easy on you, but… I don't know…"

The Frenchwoman did not answer, too afraid of what might come out. Maybe this was too much, both women could not deal with the pressure that was being put on them. She raised her eyes, looking at Cosima again. She could see desperation on the young woman's expression. _Is she thinking the same?_ She placed her hands on Cosima's neck, her thumbs gently stroking the brunette's cheeks, feeling the soft skin. She leaned over and kissed her student's forehead.

"Aren't you curious about the answer I gave Dr. Leekie?" After a while still Cosima asked.

"You refused him! It's okay, if you were not comfortable working with him, I understand." Delphine said. She was out of reasons to pull Cosima into the project, and if it meant that they would have one less motive to antagonize each other, she could live with that. It was too hard already as it is.

"Actually, no. I agreed!" the student said, with a soft smile in her face. "I don't want to leave you alone with him. If I have to endure the dean's cold stare, so be it."

"You didn't have to do that. Besides, we're not going to be alone; there are other people involved, you know!" Delphine was surprised, yet the idea of Cosima being present gave her some comfort.

"I know that, but _I_ wouldn't be there. I don't like the way Dr. Leekie looks at you." She patted her professor's knees and got up.

Delphine remembered the unwelcome touches her boss gave her, but didn't say a word. _God knows what Cosima would do if she found out_. She got up and followed her student to the living room, looking at her as she was taking her laptop from her bag. "What are you doing?"

"Dinner and a movie!" Cosima glanced at Delphine after starting up the machine. "How does that sound to you? A relaxing night, to get some rest."

"It sounds like heaven." She was sitting in the couch next to Cosima, who had the computer on her legs.

"I would prefer going to a real restaurant and a real theater, but order in and a small computer monitor will have to do." The brunette gave a little peck in Delphine's cheek, before returning her attention to the screen. "So what are you in the mood for?"

Delphine was sitting still, her mind replaying Cosima's comment. It would be nice to have a night out, but would they ever have that chance? _Not likely in the near future_!

"Ei? Delphine?" One hand waving in front of her eyes.

"Hum?" Delphine finally turned her head facing Cosima's confused expression. "Sorry, got distracted."

"Yes, and you look really weary…" Cosima stopped herself, a guilty look in her eyes. "And I didn't help…"

The Frenchwoman said nothing, the memory of the fight still too fresh. What was she supposed to say? Never mind? It's okay? No, because it wasn't, all she wanted was for it not to repeat, she wanted to put the argue behind her, but that would take time. Delphine was not the type of person to hold a grudge, but Cosima's words were still echoing in her brain. And more and more the voice that kept nagging was getting louder and louder. She was not ready to have this amount of problems; she was not ready and she didn't want to.

Delphine was staring blankly at Cosima while this thoughts run through her head, the same confused expression on the young woman's face.

"I can hear your head turning, you know?" Cosima said. "And I don't think those are restful thoughts. If there's anything you want to say, you better do it now, Delphine, because if it starts piling up, when it boils over it's going to be a lot worse!"

"Is it supposed to be so hard?" Delphine asked, more to herself than to the other woman. "I mean… Don't you think we're creating a difficult situation on our own? That maybe… I don't know…"

"Life is made of hard decisions, Delphine." Cosima said, rearranging her glasses and adjusting herself closer to her professor. "If it's not worth fighting for, it's not worth living it. Is that what you feel about us?"

"No!" Delphine answered laying her arm over the smaller woman. "No. I'm just wondering if this is a losing battle."

"We never know that for sure, all we can do is try, see where it takes us." She was surfing the web, looking for some of her favorite movies. "I'm willing to go this road, are you?"

Cosima was not looking at Delphine, her eyes steady on the screen. When the blonde did not answer she looked up, there was fear in her stare. "I guess you're right." Delphine finally said. "There's no point in suffer for anticipation."

"Hmm… Easier said than done…" Cosima mumbled.

"That's not helpful…"

"I know, sorry!"

Delphine placed her hand on the back of Cosima's neck, forcing her to look directly at her. "You've been apologizing quite a lot today!"

Cosima lowered her eyes. "I know, I'm sor…jeez. Never mind." She raised her head and kissed Delphine softly.

"Now, that's better than any words, at least now is." It seems that Delphine's mind was getting back to its usual calm state. She hated to feel so worked up, so unsteady; it was something that didn't happen often and never as intense as it was today.

"So… Movie… What's your poison?"

"I don't know, I like a little of everything. Just no scary movies!"

"Hmm… Afraid? I'll hold your hand." Cosima's smile was also returning, the usual playful gaze reappearing in her eyes.

"Only if you really want to, get a period movie or something… Anything that won't make us think too much." She got up. "Tell you what, you'll pick the movie, I'll pick the food."

"Deal!"

Delphine ordered some light meal of salad with sea food, while Cosima picked up _Ratatouille_. When the title showed in the small screen Delphine smiled. "Really?"

"Ei… You want me to learn how to cook!"

The rest of the night passed between easy conversation and comfortable silences. Both women were too exhausted, not only from earlier that evening, but also from the events of the last few days.

At three of the morning Delphine woke up, realizing that they fell asleep in the sofa, the computer still on in the coffee table in front of them. She shook Cosima, who had her head resting on her shoulder, her breathing steady. "Cosima…"

"Hmm… What?" She was slowly opening her eyes.

"We're sleeping on the couch." Delphine was softly patting Cosima's dreads. "We should go to bed, unless you want to wake up with a crooked back."

"Hmm? I should go home." Cosima was starting to get up.

"It's 3 o'clock, you should stay". Delphine got up as well.

"No, I really can't. Believe me, I would prefer to stay, but Scott it's supposed pick me up in the morning."

"How are you going home? C'mon, it's so late. Text him in the morning saying you left earlier." Delphine didn't want to spend the rest of the night alone.

"Yeah… He would never believe that…" She was already with her coat on.

"Hm, hm… How is it that you live so close to campus and are always late?" The Frenchwoman moved close to Cosima and put her arms around her.

"Not always! And it's a gift…" She kissed Delphine and grabbed her bag where she stored her computer. "Don't worry, five minutes and I'm home."

"Okay… fine. Just let me know when you arrive."

"I'll need your number to do that!"

"Oh, right… Can't believe I don't have your number."

They exchanged numbers and Cosima left, leaving Delphine alone. She went to bed, but did not rest until she received a text from Cosima: "Arrived at my manor. XO"

**Sorry this took so long, but it was a hard one for me to write, since I usually avoid confrontations and all...**


	19. Making Up For Wrong Doings

As soon as Cosima step foot outside she could feel the cold air in her bones. She hated to leave Delphine alone for what was left of the night, but Cosima didn't want to explain herself to Scott in the morning; he was already too suspicious of her behavior this last few days, she's been distant. Her normal activities usually involved her being in constant contact with her friends. Even when she was seeing someone new, she never neglected to spend plenty of time with them.

But this was different and even though being with Delphine made her feel so happy, Cosima did not like stop spending time with her friends. As a matter-of-fact she loathed the people who disregard their friends every time they got a new significant other. She absolutely didn't want to become one of those people, but being involved with her professor had this downside: she couldn't share how happy she was with her friends.

Besides Cosima felt that she needed some space to breath. Now that she was calmer and that the dust had settled, she realized that the way she acted earlier was not justified: sure, she would have liked to had some heads-up about being in a meeting alone with Dr. Leekie, but what could have Delphine done? If the dean had insisted in being alone with her, there was no way her professor could have done something drastic without raising suspicions. When she arrived at Delphine's house she was angry and took it all on her.

_Delphine is right; it was unfair._ But that was something that has always been a problem with Cosima. Since she was a child, since she remember herself; when something didn't go her way she had the tendency to shoot at the first person she found, who, inevitably, ended up being someone she was close to, but had nothing to do with what was bothering her.

People who knew her after a while realized that and adjusted, even because when she calmed down and got her senses back she didn't run away from her bad attitudes and apologized the best she could, tried to make up for it. But maybe they shouldn't, she realized, they were giving her room to act out and then, after saying how sorry she was, everything got back to normal. She was old enough to grasp that she had to think twice before running her big mouth.

Since Delphine didn't know her for long, she called Cosima out; _and she was so right to do so_. In not allowing Cosima to burst out on her, made Cosima understand that Delphine would not tolerate those kinds of attitudes. _And she shouldn't_, Delphine doesn't have the obligation to handle Cosima like that.

As soon as Cosima entered her small apartment, she texted Delphine, like she promised. After she went to bed and fell into a deep sleep, the tiredness took the best over her mind.

She woke up from her dreamless night with her alarm clock. Slowly she got up and walked to the bathroom for her morning shower. Soon Scott would be knocking on her door.

After a quick stop for breakfast they were making their way to the classroom, where they would have immunology.

"So the meeting with the dean yesterday? How went?" Scott still hadn't touched the subject.

"Not very well, but I caved!" Cosima answered with a skulking voice.

"Really? Well, I'm surprised!" Her friend said raising his eyebrows. "I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with it. And you're usually so stubborn…"

"Thanks!" Scott knew her to well for his own good. "Several circumstances lead me to change my mind!"

"Yeah? Like what?"

_I didn't want to leave my girlfriend alone with that creep!_ "Apparently, Dr. Leekie can be very persuasive."

"Oh, okay." Scott had a suspicious expression but didn't press on. "So, when do you start?"

"I'm not sure yet. We're having the first meeting tomorrow after classes." They were already siting on their usual seats on the front row.

"So, later this afternoon we should go out! To celebrate you making into the big league."

"I don't know if it's something worth celebrating, but we should totally go out. Let's get pissed!"

"Yeah… Let's get pissed!" Scoot said simulating, pretty poorly, a British accent.

Delphine entered the amphitheater in time to hear Cosima trying to suppress a deep laugh. She looked at her student with a soft smile, which made Cosima blush. She had to resist the urge to get up and kiss the blonde. After last night's intense conversation, Cosima just wanted to hold Delphine, touch her, feel her warm skin on her lips.

Maybe go out with her friends was not such a good idea, she just wanted Delphine. _No, go meet your friends, think about Delphine later_. But as the day progressed the bright brown eyes refused to leave her mind, and she couldn't even visit her professor during lunch because Scott never left her side.

At the end of the day, when she was already at the bar with her group of friends, Cosima couldn't hold it anymore and took off her phone from her bag. "I missed you today!" She texted Delphine.

A few minutes later her phone vibrated on top of the table, where she had placed it. "You saw me a few hours ago!"

"I know, but I MISS YOU!" She wrote back, a smile on her face.

"Uh, I know that smile!" Emily's voice returned her to the bar.

"What?" Cosima said absently.

"Haven't seen it in a while, either!" Her oldest friend kept going. When she realized that everyone at the table was looking at her, she said. "You see, Cosima is all about keeping it simple, but once in a blue moon someone gets to her really bad, and there goes the little Cos we all know!"

"Emily, c'mon, shut up!" Cosima said annoyed. "You don't know what you're saying; I think you've had too many beers."

"No, no. It's true. See… She's getting all red!" Emily kept saying.

Now, the entire table was looking at her and the redness in Cosima's face grew deeper. And it didn't improve when her phone buzzed again. "You people need to get a life or something…"

"Ah, ah… I see it." It was Mara who spoke this time. "Well, Cos, I think you need to come clean, keeping that sort of things from us it's not allowed."

_You're the one to talk!_ But Cosima held her tongue. Instead she said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Is that the girl you ditched us for, last Saturday?" Scott asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" She grabbed her phone and went to the restroom. Once inside one of the stalls she opened Delphine's text: "I missed you too, but tomorrow it's a new day."

Her fingers flew in the screen. "Screw tomorrow. I want to see you today! You could come over later!"

When she left the booth Mara was waiting for her. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you."

Cosima reminded herself of last night's demonstration of her short temper. "No, it's okay. I'm just irritable."

"Hmm, okay. It's just that you've been weird these last few days. We are concerned." She said while they left to join their friends at the table.

"I know. It's all this things, with senior year and this stupid investigation project I got myself into." Cosima was trying to explain. "I just need some time to adjust."

"Hm, hm… And it's got nothing to do with this mysterious woman you're now seeing?"

"No, no… If anything she's making things easier." _Liar_. "Don't worry, seriously. I'll get back to my old self in no time."

They sat and when Cosima noticed that there was a concerned expression in all her friends face, she said. "People, people… Don't worry, blame it on the hormones. I am seeing someone new, but it's recent and not settled, so…"

"Not settled sounds like straight!" Josh said with a smile.

"Yeah? She's done some pretty gay things with me!" Cosima said. "If we could stay away from labels, please. I would appreciate."

"You know what? You're right… I'll drink to that." And with that he put the glass to his lips and drank all that was left in it.

The conversation drifted to another subject and the easiness that usually ruled the get-togethers between friends returned. Cosima kept glancing at her phone, but its silence was taunting her, Delphine wouldn't answer. _Did I sound too needy on the last text?_ She scrolled her messages rereading the last one she sent. Cosima had to resist the urge to send another text.

The group of friends was already in one of the diners near campus, getting ready for dinner when Cosima heard her phone's discrete sound. Eagerly, she search for it in her bag, almost dropping it when she finally managed to take it out.

"Oh, yeah… You're totally cool!" Emily said between chuckles.

The brunette raised her eyebrow to Emily, but didn't say anything. She opened the text and read it: "Tomorrow it's a work day for me and a school day for you. Don't be so impatient!"; "I AM impatient and you like it. Come over, bring a change of clothes;)" Cosima texted back.

"Emily, I think we need to find you someone, so you can stay out of my business." Cosima said after putting down her phone.

"Well, if we're going down that road we should work on Mara as well. She can't be standing alone." Emily said teasingly, pointing at their friend, who immediately hid her face behind her glass. "So, Mara, what do you say? Should we go out later, find us some suitors?"

"I'm sorry about crashing your girls' night out, but tomorrow we all have to get up early." Josh said, trying to sound indifferent.

Cosima's phone rang again, which lead everyone at the table to look at her. "Oh, you people… Just drop it!"

"Josh might be right!" It was Alice that pointed out. "Even because, it looks like Cosima is already working on some other plans."

"Hm, hm… I'm trying my best, but it's not easy." She said reading the text: "That's very presumptuous on your part!"

"Just tell her that you'll give her the best fucking orgasm of her life; that should close the deal!" Josh offered.

"Wow, you're so romantic. No wonder you're alone!" Alice said with a playful tone.

"Oh yeah, Alice… There are people who like it…" Josh was getting upset, Alice always had the ability to get under his skin.

"Really? Like who?" Alice was still pushing, she was on a mission to expose their friends little romance.

"Just let it go, Alice!" Emily, always the peacemaker. Right on cue the food arrived and that conversation died.

Instead of taking Josh's advice, Cosima wrote back: "I'm being practical. There's no way I'll let you leave tonight, once you enter my house!"

Delphine didn't take long, this time, to answer: "Closed! When do you want me?"

"Always! But you can stop by my house any time after 10." It was 8.30, which gave Cosima enough time to finish dinner with her friends and arrive home.

"OK." Was the simple reply her professor gave her. The rest of the meal Cosima's attention was divided between conversations with her friends and furtive glances at the watch. It was 9.15 when the friends were saying their goodbyes and left to their respective homes.

When Cosima arrived at her place, she took a look around. _What a mess!_ There were papers and books covering every surface of her apartment. She decided to arrange, as best she could, the papers and store the books on the shelves where they belonged, keeping herself occupied while she waited for Delphine to arrive.

It was ten minutes pass the hour when Cosima heard a light knock on the door. After one last glance at the mirror she opened the door.

As soon as Cosima opened the door she felt cold hands grabbing at her waist pulling her into Delphine's body, which hasn't even quite got in the house. Eager lips were looking for her mouth and Cosima's body immediately got alerted, she pushed Delphine inside and managed to close the door behind her before pushing the Frenchwoman's lean body against it. Pressing bodies, moving and rubbing, no words said, the only sounds escaping the women's mouths were muffled groans.

Cosima was fighting to get the coat out of Delphine's shoulders while she heard a soft thud when the bag that her professor was carrying hit the floor. The women's bodies still moving together like they were glued, teeth scraping the neck's soft skin. Cosima could feel her temperature rising, a tickling sensation on her skin everywhere Delphine's cold hands reached, which were now removing her shirt while demandingly pull Cosima's back to her. The brunette followed the lead and was also pushing the blonde's blouse over her head.

The smaller woman got a grip of Delphine's hands and held them against the door over her head, pushing her thigh between the taller woman, who drove her body against it, her tongue exploring more avidly the inside of Cosima's mouth. Cosima felt a long leg link her own, which lead her to release the hold she had on the other woman's wrists to place them on her hips, as if it was possible to be closer. When Delphine realized that her hands were free she pushed Cosima's shoulders, finally leaving the doorstep.

But they didn't went far, the student felt the end of the table against her lower back and Delphine was again right on her, making room for her waist between Cosima's thighs that gladly accepted the pressure. Cosima's hands were pushing and scratching Delphine's back, unhooking her bra and removing it, until she found her breasts where she took her time, softly rubbing them, which made the older woman bite a little harder Cosima's lower lip and move her hands to the button of her jeans. The brunette moved away from the table to make room that would allow her jeans to fall on the floor, while she was also taking off the pants that were still loosely held by the blonde´s lean waist.

Somehow they managed to reach the bed, where the remain of the clothes were thrown aside. Cosima felt a hand moving between her legs until they reached the intended destination and without contemplation two fingers found their way inside her. She immediately responded arching her back, a sharp breath escaping her lips. That didn't stop Delphine and she kept going, an agonizing rhythm that made Cosima clutch the mattress under her. When she came, Cosima felt all the heaviness of the world pressing against her chest and then a suddenly lightness, a freedom that she never experienced before.

"So this is what you Americans call a booty-call?" Delphine asked, wide smile on her face.

Cosima laugh. "Well, I guess you can say that…" She rolled her body, trapping Delphine under her. "You can call it all you want!" Starting to kiss along the pale torso, her tongue gently flicking Delphine's nipples, until her head was between Delphine's thighs. "As long as you keep _coming _it's fine by me…" Looking up winking at Delphine, who already had her lower lip between her teeth.


	20. More Troubles Ahead

Delphine woke up with Cosima's lips on her neck, lightly brushing, the young woman's hot breath causing her to shiver, one hand flat on her stomach, the thumb gently caressing. She turned her head staring at Cosima, who had a distant smile. The brunette was wearing Delphine's t-shirt, from the first night they spent together, and was no longer inside the covers, the Frenchwoman could smell menthol in the other woman's breath.

"Hmm… You're up?" She said groggily.

"Yep… My alarm went off about ten minutes ago." Cosima answered. "I'm surprised it didn't wake you, it's really loud."

"I have a very heavy sleep and I guess my brain has adjusted to the sound of my own alarm." She started to move, trying to eliminate the laziness of her body. "I need to get up, don't I?"

"If you don't want to miss class, yep!" Cosima's hand started to press a little harder and her lips were moving on Delphine's neck more deliberately. "But if you want to skip, I'm all for it."

"You are a very bad influence!" Delphine lightly kissed Cosima's cheek before leaving the bed, "But I won't be that easily swayed. Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, next to the main door. And, excuse me, but last night you did cave. It took some convincing, but I won." Cosima was trailing behind the taller woman.

"I wasn't aware that it was a competition." She stood at the doorstep of the bathroom, preventing Cosima to enter. "I have to pee and I have a shy bladder, so…" And closed the door in Cosima's face, which presented a cocky grin.

"It's not a competition, but if it were, I would totally win!" Cosima said to the door, loud enough for Delphine to hear.

After a while Cosima heard. "Can I turn on the hot water? I need to shower. Bring me my bag?"

"Sure!"

Delphine turned on the hot water in the shower and, after being sure that it was warm enough, stepped into the booth. After some time she heard the door for the bathroom open and saw a small figure placing her bag on the sink's balcony and take off the shirt. The door for the stall slid open and Cosima entered.

"What are you doing, Cosima. We're going to be late." Delphine said turning after feeling the brunette's arms around her waist, pulling her in.

"I have to shower too; we'll take it at the same time. It will be faster." But Cosima's lips were brushing against Delphine's shoulder, causing pleasant shivers to run down her spine, the pit of her stomach heating up.

"What you have in mind contradicts what you're saying." Delphine felt both hands of the younger woman reaching her ass, pushing their hips closer, the right hand sliding down to her thigh, making Delphine raise it, enlacing her long leg in Cosima's. Her hips already undulating on their own against her student's, whose fingers were finding their way inside Delphine. The professor drew her closer, the nails of her right hand digging into the brunette's neck.

"I won't take too much of your time, promise…" Cosima whispered, her mouth next to Delphine's ear, biting the tip of it, moving her lips to the Frenchwoman's, swallowing a moan.

Delphine was walking as fast as she could without running. Both women parted ways about a block away from campus. It was not the safest move, but as they walked together on the streets they never touched. It was not like they couldn't have found each other on the street. Or at least Delphine hoped it could look like that. She knew it was silly; nothing prevented them from arriving at school at the same time. Other people don't take that much attention to what surrounded them, not unless they were looking for something. And it would be totally normal for her to cross paths with her student. They lived not far from each other and would have, basically, the same schedule. Nothing more natural than arrive at the same time.

Yet, the typical paranoia of someone who had something to hide was hunting Delphine.

Arriving at the faculty's lounge, she walked to the coffee machine, where Roberts was standing, a frozen expression on his eyes, blankly staring at the coffee maker, a mug forgotten on his hands.

"Hi, Roberts? What are you doing?" She asked placing one hand on his shoulder.

He jumped at the touch, a startled look on his face that softened when he noticed it was Delphine. "Oh, sorry! I'm still half asleep… Waiting for the coffee to be ready…"

"Are you okay?" Delphine asked with concern on her voice.

"Yeah… Yeah… Just a long night. Thankfully the week it's almost over." He started to fill his cup. "What do you say to another night out? Today, after class?"

"Hm… I thought you said you were tired." Delphine filled her own mug when he moved.

"Yes, but from classes, I need to unwind! I'll talk with some of the other professors."

"Actually today it's not a good day. I have a meeting with Dr. Leekie about the investigation."

"Oh, it's today?" They were leaving the room, walking down the hall that lead to their offices.

"I'm afraid so. I don't know how long it will take, but it's probably going to last some time."

"Oh, okay. Maybe we can do something on the weekend." They were standing by the door of Delphine's office.

"Yeah, we can talk later about that."

After saying goodbye to Roberts she rapidly entered her office and grabbed her things for the first class. Luckily today she had the first period free, so arriving a little late didn't mess too much with her schedule. Delphine wouldn't have to teach Cosima's class today, but she would see her later in the meeting and that meant that the day would progress slowly. But knowing that she would see the brunette at the end of the day warmed her heart. Even if it meant she would have to share her with Dr. Leekie and the rest of the group.

At lunch time she received an e-mail confirming the hour and place of the meeting, from the dean. Delphine had yet to meet her boss after leaving him to talk with Cosima and wasn't sure in what mood he would be today.

By what her student said the discussion was far from being pacific, but she didn't, exactly, know how it went. Cosima would not tell details of it and Delphine didn't ask, not only because she knew it was a topic that Cosima didn't appreciate, but also because she was a little afraid of knowing it. _Sometimes ignorance can be a blessing_. Better not know or it would consume her.

At the scheduled time Delphine was walking to Lab C and, after a deep breath, knocked and entered. The room was already filled, most of the people who would be involved were there.

She noticed Cosima at the far end of the lab, leaning against one of the tables, as far away as the space allowed from the dean, typing on her phone's screen. She didn't lift her head to see who has entered.

"Ah, Dr. Cormier, there you are!" Dr. Leekie said in a greeting manner. "Only one person left and then we can begin."

It was only then that Cosima looked at her professor's direction, the corners of her lips slightly raised. Delphine didn't know where to go, but then she noticed Alison at one corner of the room, waving at her, so she moved next to her.

"Hi! I didn't know you were recruited." Delphine said to her co-worker.

"Yep, teaching human genetics has its perks!" Alison responded. "Looks like we are the only ones from our department."

"Hm, hm…" The Frenchwoman occasionally glanced at her student, who was alone. "What about students? Do you Know how many are from our department? Apart from Ms. Niehaus, I don't recognize anyone else."

"Ms. Niehaus?" Alison looked around the room.

"Delphine motioned with her head at the brunette's direction. "Cosima Niehaus, from the senior class."

"Oh, I don't teach seniors, but one of my students was also invited. In fact, it's her we are waiting for. Alexandra Robinson."

"Hmm… I don't think I know her." As Delphine was saying this, the door opened again and a young woman entered. Tall and lean, long black hair loose on her shoulders, dressed in tight jeans and a blazer over a buttoned blouse, high heels raising her a few inches. She would be considered an elegant woman, but not necessarily beautiful and there was something that disturbed Delphine when she looked at the deep dark eyes that contrasted with her light complexion.

"Finally, Ms. Robison. We've been all waiting for you!" Dr. Leekie said, but, weirdly, he was not as upset as Delphine expected.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Something kept me." Was the only explanation she offered. "And you can call me Alex, everyone does."

The blonde was surprised with the easiness in the student's bright voice, as she moved around the lab to settle herself not far from the dean.

"Right than…" Dr. Leekie said after clearing his trough. "Now that we are all here we should get started.

"As you all know by now, the study will focus on organ cloning. We'll be divided in groups of two and each pair will be given a particular trial, which I'll distribute in a little while." He was moving around, occasionally staring directly at a person. "When the trial it's set, all evolutions are to be registered and a copy given to me and another to Dr. Cormier, every Saturday. We'll analyze it and decide if it's worth continue with that particular experiment or move on to another.

"If the experience shows promises I'll then send a copy to our affiliates in Berlin, so they can conduct their own trials." He continued. "I'm also in contact with some universities on the West Coast, which showed interest in being a part of our little adventure. So probably, in the near future, we'll have some assistance with some of the trials. But for now it's only us.

"We should work fast but be precise. Mistakes will not be tolerated and I'll demand that once you enter that door your head should be focused solely in what you're doing here!" Dr. Leekie progressed to explain the particulars of the first trials that would be conducted and divided the group in pairs.

Delphine and Leekie would be controlling all of the trials and make the necessary adjustments, when needed. The pairs were composed by one student and one professor, except for the case of Cosima and Alexandra, who were together with no professor, since there were more students than professors. Delphine was to pay special attention to that trial, but not neglect the others.

"Any questions?" After finishing the explanation, Dr. Leekie asked.

"Yes!" Cosima raised her hand, her partner was now standing next to her. "How much time will we spend in here? Because I was told, when we talked, that this would not consume the time I need to work in other school activities, like study and papers!"

_Cosima, always unsatisfied_. Delphine turned her head to her boss, who had a thoughtful expression.

"You'll need to check on your trial every day, after classes, and register any changes. That shouldn't take more than half an hour. And Saturday mornings you should come over to make the necessary adjustments that I and Dr. Cormier see fit."

"What about school breaks? I hope you don't expect us to stay here!" Cosima was not pleased, but Delphine could see that she was restraining her anger. "I mean, I want to go home, see my family in San Francisco."

"Of course! By the time the school breaks we should be between trials. If all the schedules are respected, that is." Dr. Leekie was losing his patience with Cosima.

"Any more questions?" When no one said anything the dean concluded. "Good, we'll start tomorrow morning at ten. It might take all your Saturday, but it's when we start setting everything up, so it will take a little longer." He directed to the room, but after looked at Cosima specifically.

_She needs to tone down a little bit or she'll get in trouble_.

Everyone started to gather their things and move out. Delphine glanced at her student, who looked like it was exchanging numbers with her partner, with phones in hand, both women facing each other. Her professor noticed the taller woman's left leg invading the brunette's personal space, as if ready to walk into Cosima, who was smiling and laughing with her.

The Frenchwoman, clenching her jaw, gathered her things and followed everyone else out the room.


	21. Outside Interference

It was almost eight when Cosima entered her small place. Stumbling to her couch she looked for her phone in the bag.

After she was done comparing schedules with Alex, she had looked around the lab looking for her professor, finding it empty, apart from her and the other student. Alex had insisted in going out to get dinner, but all Cosima could think about was reaching home to call Delphine.

Dialing the number, she waited for her professor to answer. Cosima was about to end the call when she heard a low "Hello."

"Hi!" Cosima said with a smile. "You left without saying goodbye!" She joked.

"You seemed to be busy, I didn't want to intrude." The answer was not as light as Cosima expected.

"Hm, hm… Just matching schedules." _Is she jealous?_ "I thought we could still see each other today. I have some clothes to give back to you, like your panties and whatnot…"

"I'm already settled in for the night." Delphine said. "And we should be fresh for tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah… Right…" Cosima said annoyed.

"It's at ten, Cosima. Don't be late!"

"I know, I know… Want to come over in the morning, make sure I won't be late?"

"Not a good idea." Delphine was not in the playing disposition. "Be there on time! I know it's not the best way to spend your Saturday, but since you agreed to be part of the project, take it serious, please. If you screw up, it's not only you that will get affected; everyone on it will."

"Delphine, calm down! I know that." Cosima gave up trying to convince her professor to visit. The Frenchwoman was clearly more worried about Cosima's attitude, she had to assure her that she would behave. As much as Cosima didn't like the idea of being involved in the research, she was not about to fuck it all up. "Believe me, my resistance was over the moment I agreed to it, okay? I'll take it serious. Don't worry!"

"Okay, then…" Delphine's voice sounded a little softer. "I just want to make sure you understand what's at stake here. If you let your animosity towards Dr. Leekie affect your work…"

"Delphine, I'm telling you not to worry. I know how to play nice!"

"Well, I know you do!" Finally she heard a chuckle on the other end. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah! Have a good night!" Cosima said, more relieved now that her professor seemed calmer.

"Bonne nuit!" And the call ended.

Cosima got up and gathered her things, which she dropped on the floor when she arrived. Her night suddenly free. Resolved to follow her professor's lead, she ordered pizza and got ready for a calm night at home.

Turning on the computer for some music, Cosima decided to give a quick clean on her place, while she waited for dinner. And for the next twenty minutes she moved around her small apartment, storing papers and placing her clothes where they belonged.

When dinner was delivered her house was much more presentable. She sat on the sofa, with the computer on the coffee table in front of her. Cosima browsed through her dean's previous investigations' reports that were available online, finding out that several were accessible for all the students in her department. _Pretentious fucker!_ As she kept reading the notion she had at the first contact with his work maintained: Dr. Leekie was arrogant in the way he approached science, convinced that he could bend it at his will.

When she thought she had enough she turned the computer off and went to bed. Cosima would need to deal with Leekie tomorrow. The only good thing was that now she had a good excuse to see Delphine on the weekends and that largely surpassed the annoyance she felt on needing to share her free time with the dean.

At nine her alarm went off, with a grunt, she forced herself to leave the bed and shower. After, dressed in jeans and a simple tight shirt, she left still with time for a quick stop for breakfast.

Alex was at the counter placing her order. "Hi, Alex. How are you this morning?" She said in a greeting way.

"Good Morning, Cosima!" Alex answered when the brunette was next to her. "Not that good. Saturday mornings are supposed to be spent in bed."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Then Cosima ordered and both women set in one of the many free tables, very different from the usual rush that Cosima witnessed on week mornings. "I don't think I've ever saw you here!"

"Um, um… I don't come here often, usually I have breakfast at my place, but this way it's faster, so I get to sleep ten more minutes, which obviously makes a huge difference!" They were seating facing each other, Cosima's back to the door. "So you're in senior year, yes? How's that like?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure yet." Cosima said, which lead the other student to laugh. "I'm serious, I don't think I've intuited all of it. But professors are more demanding, many papers, it seems like it will be a lot of work."

"Hm… I don't doubt that." Alex said. "But you must be excited, in no time you'll be out of here. Do you know what you're going to do once you're done?"

"I'm not sure, yet. I've got some proposals, a few institutes contacted me and most of them gave me the possibility to continue study, which it's what I want to do." Cosima was saying, but at the same time she realized that she wasn't sure anymore if her future would be the same as she planed a month ago. "Some even offered to pay for the remaining of my education, if I agree to sign with them."

"Wow, that's really something. You're like a superstar, with teams fighting over you!" Alex's voice got a little higher. "I wish job offers would run after me and not the other way around."

"Well, you never know! It wasn't until the end of last year that they started to contact me." Cosima encouraged.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. My grades are not as high as yours… probably." The other student's voice broke mid-sentence.

"At least Dr. Leekie saw something in you that seemed promising or he wouldn't invite you to join the project, no?" Cosima asked, but didn't fail to notice how strange it was for the dean to recruit a student who seemed average. Even because Cosima knew about other colleagues that were almost as good as she was and, like her, had institutes interested in hire them, and were not recruited for the research. Despite what she said, as soon as her first grades started to show up, job offers began to rain on her email account.

"I guess…" Her colleague started to get up. "We better leave or we'll be late."

The two women arrived at Lab C just in time, all of the group was already in, except for Dr. Leekie. Cosima glanced at Delphine, who was talking lively with one of the other professors, with her lab coat on. She decided to go say hello; nothing more normal than to greet her professor.

"Good morning, Dr. Cormier." Cosima said when she was next to the blonde.

Turning to face her student and after a few seconds to register what was happening, Delphine answered. "Good morning, Ms. Niehaus!" Then she followed by introducing the other professor. "This is Dr. Alison Kent, she teaches Human Genetics."

"Oh, hi!" Cosima extended her hand for a shake. "I've taken Human Genetics last year with Dr. Black."

"Hm, hm… I'm afraid I never got to know him." The professor answered. "But I did read some of his work, he's a brilliant man."

"Yeah, a good professor as well. It's a shame he's no longer here… I mean, not that I think you shouldn't be here, it's just that he's not…" Cosima started to stumble in her words.

"Don't worry, Ms. Niehaus, take a deep breath." The professor had a gentle smile. "I know exactly what you mean!"

Cosima was saved by the door opening and Dr. Leekie making his entry. She took the chance that no one was looking at her to glance at Delphine, who was looking at her sideways, but a hidden smile on her lips, her head slightly shaking left and right.

"Good morning, everyone!" Dr. Leekie said to the room. "Glad to see everybody's already here. So we can start without delays. Pairs come get the trials that have your names on and get to your stations." He said placing a stack of folders on his desk.

For the next half-hour no one said anything as they read the directions they should follow. After most of the group finished their reading the room turned chaotic as people started to move around the shelves where the tools and solutions were stored. Just so, moments later, a new order returned to the lab; half-whispering voices all around when partners started to arrange their trials.

Alex was going to the fridge to get something when Delphine made a stop on their station. "Is everything okay in here? Any questions?" She asked, gently placing one hand on Cosima's shoulder, which made the student almost drop the vial she was holding. "Careful there!"

"Hm.. Yeah… No… I mean, it's all good, no questions!" Cosima said glancing up at her professor, while Alex returned to her seat next to her partner.

"Hello! Dr. Cormier, right?" Alex asked in her usual enthusiastic voice.

"Yes, Ms. Robison." Delphine answered, her lips forming a straight line. "I was just asking Ms. Niehaus if you needed any help."

"You can call me Alex, and we're great. Cosima has us covered." She said, placing one hand on the other student's forearm.

The professor's eyes narrowed a little, almost imperceptibly. "Yes, she's very bright!" Cosima heard her professor answer with a voice a little lower than usual.

"I meant to introduce myself personally, this morning at the coffee shop, but when I noticed again you were already gone." Alex was saying. "I thought it was the right thing to do, since we'll be working under your direction."

"We are _all_ working under Dr. Leekie's direction!"

Cosima was lightly registering the conversation. _At the coffee shop, this morning?_ She never noted her professor there. "You were at the coffee shop? I never saw you there?" The brunette said a little high.

"Yes, I was." The blonde was again looking at her. "I imagine you were entertained by the conversation. Keep up the good work!" She said before moving to another station.

"Dr. Cormier is your professor, right?" Cosima heard the voice distantly, she was still looking after the Frenchwoman.

"Yes, immunology." She answered looking again at her pair.

"How is she?" Alex was working while she talked. "I mean, I hear some of the guys saying that she's a great professor and all. But I think they're kind of bias."

"What do you mean?" Cosima was also working, but her mind was not quite focused in what she was doing.

"Well, I mean… Look at her." Alex said, waving her head in the blonde's direction, who was talking with another pair at the end of the lab.

"What's that supposed to mean? Beautiful women can't be intelligent?" Cosima was not liking this conversation.

"No, not at all. What I meant was that the guys' opinion can be a little tainted." The other student was saying, dismissively. "I just wanted to know the opinion of a female student, it's all!"

"Barking at the wrong tree, here. I go for the ladies, so…" Cosima decided to face Alex's reference as just curiosity. "But if you still want my opinion, she seems to really love her field and that's half-way to be a good professor. And she explains well and is concerned about her students."

The other student had a half-smile playing on her lips that Cosima didn't necessarily know the meaning. "If you say so, I'm gonna take your word for it. And I'll find out next year about that." They were back to their work. "What about other professors? Anything good?"

"Well… I like Dr. Palmer, he's pretty cool, but this is his last year teaching."

"Oh, I know him, we share that one. Yeah, I guess he's alright."

Until lunch break they kept working and comparing opinions on the professors they both met. The room was filled with the sound of low voices and the clatter typical of all labs. Delphine regularly stop by their station, making sure everything was going fine, which lead to Cosima get a little distracted from what she was doing and Alex sending side glances at the blonde.

When Dr. Leekie announced lunch break Cosima had half-a-mind to find her professor and share a few words with her. Last night's call still on her mind and she was acting oddly all this morning. But as they were exiting the lab, Alex trailed after her.

"So where's lunch?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know yet." Cosima answered, glancing at her partner.

"Well, I know this little restaurant, it's pretty close and not too expensive… Good food!" Alex said.

The brunette looked around. "I don't know…" She distractedly said; the Frenchwoman was nowhere to be seen, _damn!_ "I guess…"

"Okay then, let's go!"

Cosima returned from lunch with a new-found energy and immediately got to work. As much as she hated to admit, the project was interesting and, so far, she couldn't envision any red flags. She was concentrated in what she was doing, when Delphine passed by where she was working.

"So, how's it going, Ms. Niehaus?" Her professor was next to her.

"You can call me Cosima, you did it before, among other things." The small woman said with a low voice, a slick smile playing on her lips; they were alone, Alex left for a bathroom break.

"Ah, ah… Very funny." Delphine's face a light color of red, her answer coming on a low voice as well. "Seriously, how are things going? Any difficulties?"

"Seriously, I've missed you last night!" The student couldn't help it. "What are your plans after we're done here?"

"Cosima, pay attention to what you're doing!" The taller woman tried to hold it, but Cosima could see a smile forcing its way on her face.

"Ah, so you do know my name…" The brunette turned her head when she heard the door open, Alex entering. "But later?" She asked hastily before her partner was next to her.

"We'll see." The Frenchwoman whispered back. "Ms. Robinson, I was asking your partner if everything was under control." She directed to the other student when she was next to them.

"Perfect! We're both very excited with our trial." Her typical happy voice. "I think ours it's going to stick!"

"It's too soon to know, but I hope you're right." Delphine said before taking her leave.

It was almost eight when they were finally done. Cosima packed her things, removed her lab coat and said goodbye to Alex before she the possibility to invite her for dinner. It was not that Cosima didn't like her partner, but she had other plans in mind. However, when she glanced around the room there was no sign of the blonde.

She reached for her phone and texted Delphine: "Where are you? I meet you and we go out for dinner. If anyone asks we say we say I've got some questions about the investigation or something… C'mon!"

Cosima was not in the mood to play hide-and-seek, she just wanted the Frenchwoman's company. A few minutes later, when she was already outside, her phone vibrated: "Can't! Have a meeting with Dr. Leekie to discuss how things went."

_It looks like another night alone_. Cosima thought raising her eyebrows, already walking towards her small apartment. But instead decided to call Scott and see if her friends were available to kill some time with her. _Misery loves company_, Cosima thought already texting her friend.


	22. The Elements Of Freedom

Delphine was awake for at least one hour, but she was still lying in her bed. Not that she didn't have things to do or classes to prepare, but her body refused to move and her mind was not alerted enough to force it.

Every time she closed her eyes for a little longer her brain drifted to a half-sleeping state, big brown eyes forcing their way into her mind. When she was like this Delphine could almost feel soft hands traveling her body, but it wasn't enough, nor nearly the same as the real thing. However, it was still better than nothing.

After a while, the Frenchwoman finally made up her mind and got up, walking to the bathroom. As she let the hot water drape over her body her thoughts ran wild, resting, inevitably, in the last days' events. Delphine was happy to see Cosima come to terms with the project. Yesterday, every now and then she glanced at her student, finding her focused and interested in what she was doing. Her professor never got the chance to see the brunette working in a Lab, since the class she taught was mostly theoretical, so Delphine was pleasantly surprised to see skilled and steady movements in Cosima's hands. But, then again, her student's hands were equally skilled every time they made love.

The memories reentered her mind; she missed Cosima. Two nights without her and Delphine was going through withdrawal. _I don't need to feel like that!_ She decided to call Cosima; Sunday was her day to spend anyway she wanted, and since all she wanted – no, _needed_ – was Cosima, nothing should stop her from doing exactly that.

Still with only a towel covering her body, she reached for the phone on the nightstand.

Cosima took a while to answer. "Good morning!" She tried to sound alerted, but her professor could sense that she had awaken her student.

"Bonjour, Cosima…" Delphine smiled to herself. "Did I wake you?"

"No, what makes you say that?" Cosima had a playing tone. "Hold on a moment!" she could hear the brunette move around with muffled steps, then a low thud. "Shit!"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… I almost fell." Delphine heard a door slid, then she heard the sound of the city on the other end, Cosima was outside. "Okay, we can speak now!"

"What is going on over there?" Delphine asked.

"It's just a little crowded in here." Cosima answered.

"Where's "here"?" Delphine was starting to get uneasy.

"A friend's place. Yesterday, after you turned me down I went out with some friends. It was late when we got back, and we ended up staying all in the same place… The one that was the closest." Her student explained.

"I didn't turn you down. I had to work!" Delphine didn't like Cosima's choice of words.

"I know, I was just kidding." She was trying to lighten the mood. "So what are your plans for today?"

"I was thinking about seeing you, but if you're busy or something…" For some reason Delphine was feeling insecure and the certainty she felt moments earlier was leaving her spirit.

"No, not at all." Her student was already talking over her. "No plans and, even if I had, nothing could keep me away from you. You know that!"

"Do I?" Delphine didn't mean to say it out loud, it just escaped her lips.

"What?" An interrogation came from the other end.

"Nothing, never mind." The Frenchwoman was kicking herself internally, she was never the needy kind. "Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I have a better idea!" She could sense that her student was somewhat concerned with her confession. "Can you pick me up at my place after lunch, say at, hm… two?"

"You want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, you know in your car… I need to go home to change. I slept in my clothes…"

"Umm, okay. Should I bring something?" Delphine's confidence was slowly returning.

"Just your sweet self!"

After ending the call Delphine laid lazily on the bed were she sat herself to make the call. She really couldn't complain about lack of attention, if nothing else her student could be a little inconvenient. But, oh… how Delphine loved that! The boldness of the younger woman disarmed the Frenchwoman. But Delphine also knew that there was a part of their lifes that they couldn't share with each other. Last night would be impossible to meet Cosima – the meeting with Dr. Leekie run until almost eleven, the dean wanting Delphine's thoughts on the trials extensively. But even the days her work wouldn't keep her until too late, the blonde couldn't be sure if she would see the brunette. She could not go out and have dinner with the person that as became so important for her in such little time. She couldn't share jokes with Cosima and her friends, who seemed to be a big part of Cosima's life.

In a way it was a part of Delphine's life that felt empty and she didn't know how to fill it.

Delphine shook those thoughts out of her head, resolved to have a pleasant day with Cosima; whatever the young woman had in mind. She got up and decided to dress comfortable clothes, then went to the kitchen and prepared something to eat.

It was almost two when she grabbed her keys and went out the door. After the small drive she texted her student saying she was parked at her door, like they agreed.

Shortly she saw Cosima leaving the building, with a wide smile and steady steps leading her to the car. When she entered she placed the big bag she was caring on the back seat.

"What's that?" Curiosity taking Delphine.

"And good morning to you too!" Cosima's smile didn't leave her face while she put her left hand on the blonde's thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. "You'll see, be patient!"

"That's rich, coming from you." The Frenchwoman took another glance at the bag before turning the car back on. "So where are we going?"

"Just follow my directions."

"You're full of mysteries today, aren't you?" The smile in the brunette's lips was starting to make her restless. Cosima's unpredictability always leaving her wondering what was coming next, always in her toes.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked winking, her hand moving in Delphine's thigh, softly caressing.

"In this situation, I don't know if I should." Still she drove out of the parking lot and started to drive where Cosima told her.

The drive took a little over thirty minutes, going south and after a while they left downtown Minneapolis and entered the lakes' area. Delphine driving slower than usual to make sure she didn't miss any turn, as her student kept guiding her.

The Frenchwoman knew about the lakes around the city from the research she did, still in Paris, after she accepted to move to another Continent. But she never got to explore the area, Delphine was not the type of person to go about playing the tourist. Finally, they reached their destination.

"Lake Harriet!" Delphine read on the sign, a French accentuation on the name.

"You make it sound sexy!" Cosima said, planting a chaste kiss on the blonde's cheek. "C'mon, we have to walk from here!" She opened the door and got out of the vehicle after retrieving the bag from the back seat.

Delphine follow the lead. "So, are we going to the park?"

"Not exactly, a small walk from here." She started to walk.

They were crossing the park where young couples were playing with their children and old couples were seating on long chairs, enjoying the last rays of sun before Fall makes way for the Winter and freeze the lake. There were groups of young people all over, joking and talking loud, here and there a sole person immersed in a book.

"This must be a nice city to study in, at least during Fall and Spring." Delphine said distractedly, looking around.

"It is! Plenty to do, even during Winter, if you can handle the cold and the deep snow." Cosima was staring curiously at her professor. "You haven't been here before?"

"Hum? No, not yet. When I arrived I had to go apartment hunting and had to take care of everything that came with it." The blonde was saying as they walked away from the area where most of the people were. "After that I had to prepare the program for my classes and before I knew school was starting."

The short walk lead them out of the crowded space and they were now moving along the lake's shore. "_Where_ are we going?"

"We're almost there. I don't like the park much – too many people."

Cosima stopped after five minutes, when they reached a clearing on the lake's margin. The brunette placed the bag on the ground taking out of it one large towel where she laid on, her elbows supporting her upper weight, feet in the lake's direction. She looked up at Delphine, who was still standing. "So? Are you going to join me? Or do you prefer to stand there?"  
"There's no one here, Cosima!" The blonde woman said looking around them.

"That's the point, Delphine!" Cosima said jokingly, tapping the free space next to her.

Delphine complied and laid next to Cosima, in the same direction, her body half-turned so she could look at the small woman. "Aren't we going to be attacked by some animals or something?" Her eyes wandering suspiciously.

Cosima chuckled and moved to face Delphine, her hands reaching the blonde's neck which she pulled so she could kiss her. "Don't worry, I've got you covered."

As soon as the Frenchwoman felt her lips being involved by the other woman's her fears left her and all she could care was to touch the other body. She put her free hand on Cosima's side, her fingers curling around it forcing the smaller body closer to hers. A moan reaching her trough. Delphine took that as an incentive and pushed her tongue deeper into Cosima's mouth. The younger woman allowed her to explore her curves with the hands, but when Delphine was ready to pull Cosima over her, she resisted and created some distance.

"Umm… I don't want to complain, but that's not why I brought you here." She sat up and pushed the bag closer so she could take whatever from it.

"Oh, sorry!" Delphine sat up as well, so she could see what her student was up to. "I didn't mean to do that, it's just…" _you're so irresistible_.

"It's just…?" Cosima asked, she was hiding something behind her back.

"I couldn't help it…" The blonde was still fighting to catch her breath, but whatever her student was hiding was teasing her. "What do you have there?"

"Uh, what?" _There she is, with that smile_.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Delphine was moving in the brunette's direction again, embracing her, but now her intentions were different.

Cosima moved her arm away, lifting it as much as she could. "Oh, you mean this?" And she waved a small plastic bag in front of the Frenchwoman's face. "I thought that after the week we've had, we could use some relaxing."

The professor's eyes widened when the realization of what the other woman was holding hit her. "Cosima, I have to drive us out of here!"

"That's why we've got to do this now." Cosima was squinting her eyes behind the glasses, the sun hitting them. "We'll be here for a while and I'll make it weak. I'm gonna start you slowly." After a small pause, she added. "If you want, of course. I don't want you to succumb to peer pressure."

Delphine licked her lips and pulled her for a kiss. "Okay." She said against Cosima's mouth.

Cosima moved away, seating straighter. "All right, give me one of your cigarettes!" Delphine did as she told her and stared as her student deconstruct it and skillfully rolled a joint after adding some of the content of the small bag. _There's another thing where her fingers know how to behave_. She handed Cosima her lighter and, with a raised eyebrow, observed as she took a deep drag and, after holding for brief seconds, expelled a tick cloud of smoke through her lips, with closed eyes.

Cosima opened her eyes and, with a wide smile, handed the little stick to Delphine, who carefully hold it between her thumb and index fingers. "Take a good drag and hold it!" She directed.

"I think I've got it!" The Frenchwoman took the joint to her lips and let the smoke fill her lungs. It was different from what she was used to; lighter somehow. But apart from that she felt no significant difference. Whoever, as a scientist, she knew that it took some time for the effects to get a hold of her brain.

When she looked at Cosima again to give it back, her student was staring intensively at her, her tongue slowly rolling along her upper lip. The brunette accepted the joint and brushed her lips along Delphine's neck, feeling her pulse. They share the smoke in the company of a comfortable silence, between kisses and gentle touches that reached each other's faces, necks and fingers.

After they were done both women laid back letting the sun wash over them. Delphine occasionally opened her eyes to stare at the city's skyline, it was amazing how they were so close to the city's center and yet seemed so far away, like in a whole different world. The doubts that assaulted her that morning long forgotten. She felt one hand over hers and looked to her side, where a very relaxed Cosima laid, her eyes closed.

"Your hands are cold!" Her student said in a low voice but her eyes remained shut.

"I'm fine!" Delphine said, too lazy to make anything about the cold that was starting to get to her as the afternoon was drawing to a close.

But the smaller woman was on the move, reaching once more for her bag, from where she retrieved a blanket and a paper bag. After placing the cloth over their legs, Cosima removed carefully wrapped sandwiches and bottles of orange juice from the paper bag. "For the munchies!" She offered one of each to the professor, who gladly accepted them; she did had a hole in her stomach.

"Do you come here often?" Delphine asked between bites.

"Sometimes… To read, mostly. It's calm and in the summer you can dip your feet in the water and stay there all afternoon."

"Are you going to miss here, once you're gone?"

Cosima looked at her, swallowing. "Probably. I was very happy here, I think I'll miss it, you're supposed to, right? The University years are supposed to be your best. But I don't want to talk about it, it's still a long way…"

Delphine didn't pursue the issue. She did not want to talk about it either, she didn't want to think about how her life will be once Cosima was gone. The professor never really thought about it until now, but she realized that she moved her life all the way across the globe to find something that she wasn't expecting and to imagine that she could lose it was unbearable. She knew that Cosima was going to leave, her student told her in one of their first conversations; all the offers she had. And why shouldn't she? Cosima had a promising career ahead, moving to where she had more prospects was only normal.

"Hi? Is everything alright?" The brunette was looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Oui, don't worry!" She pulled Cosima's face and kissed her softly. "I think we better go; it will be night soon."

"I think you're right!" Looking at the sky. "Are you okay to drive?"

"Yes, I'm good." And started to get up.

With all the things back in Cosima's bag they started to walk back to civilization. There was a slight heaviness in Delphine's heart, suddenly her world became much smaller, her thoughts revolving a somehow distant future, yet a fear pressing her mind. They reached her car and got in. Cosima could sense that something was not right with her professor. "Are you sure that you're okay? You're very quiet!"

"Cosima, you worry too much, I'm fine." She started the car and drove out of the parking lot, back to the main road. "So, where are we going to now?"

"Anywhere you want, I did my part for the day." Cosima was slowly returning to her usual blissful state.

The sound of her voice influencing the Frenchwoman's mood. "Okay, that's only fair."

Delphine decided to take the route back to her place, the drive faster than earlier now that she knew where she was going. It might seem too indiscreet but all she wanted was to be with Cosima, so she could cast away all the demons that were hunting her. When her student noticed the destination of their ride she didn't say anything, but her hand moved to Delphine's thigh, like earlier and a smile appeared on her face.

The afternoon was showing its face for the last time that day and the sky was darker now, with clouds covering it. Tomorrow will not be such a beautiful day. Delphine parked her vehicle at its usual spot and left it moving to her door, after making sure her student had retrieved her bag from the back seat.

"I had a great time, today. Thank you!" The blonde said after they entered her apartment.

Cosima was trying to find a place to rest her bag, deciding for leave it on the living room's table. "You're very welcome and that was the plan. But I hope you don't think the day's over yet!" She was starting to walk in Delphine's direction.

"Non?" Raised eyebrows.

"Non!" Cosima said, with a heavy accent. She finally reached the Frenchwoman and started to remove her jacket, after throwing her own to the floor.

Delphine pulled her closer, planting kisses in Cosima's face, raising her hand that she kissed next, not with gentle kisses that glide over the other woman's skin, but wet kisses that allowed her to taste Cosima in her tongue. The heat from earlier restarted to raise again inside her, but this time with much more strength and her lover could feel it, because she was also moving her body more into Delphine's, licking the pale long neck that was stretched down. The blonde got a hold of the hem of Cosima's shirt, removing it without delay, her hips joined, moving around, fighting for dominance. After taking her own shirt Delphine hold Cosima's hand and pushed her to the bedroom.

Once there both women fell on the bed, their bodies rapidly finding each other again, like that's how they belonged – together. The Frenchwoman took advantage of her higher stature and pinned the brunette to the covers, her mouth exploring every inch of exposed skin, licking and nibbling. Her hands moving greedily on Cosima's breasts, even covered still with the bra, which she hastily unfastened. Delphine could feel one of her student's hands wrapped around her blonde curls, a hold that grew more intense when she reached the button of Cosima's pants and undid it, quickly taking it of, along with the undergarment. She was moving back up to deeply kiss the brunette and while doing this run her fingers along the wet zone, which caused Cosima to bite Delphine's lower lip with a profound groan.

"Take off your clothes, I want to feel you!" She heard the smaller woman say in a raspy voice.

Delphine stood on her knees and did as she was asked with Cosima's help, who was now holding her close her head at the same level as the professor's breasts, running her tongue in the vale between them. But a fire was consuming Delphine and all she wanted was to feel Cosima on the tip of her tongue, so she pushed the smaller woman down and went directly for the desired area. Her head between thighs that she opened wider with a movement of her hands, finding no resistance on doing so. But once she was about to do it, she stopped herself and moved much slower than previously, deliberately slowing down the pace.

"Delphine, what are you doing? I'm bursting here." Delphine looked up meeting hungry eyes.

She opened a smile and answered. "Be patient!"

The other woman rolled her eyes and laid her head back to the bed with a loud sigh. "You're such a tease…" A husky voice, but when Delphine heard it she was rewarded with a deep lick in her swollen clit, which made her shriek a little louder.

The Frenchwoman continued her torturous strategy – going deeper and swifter just to slow down and lick more calculatingly. Cosima's body was not released from the tension until Delphine was not satisfied and her own fire extinguished.


	23. Breakfast At Delphine's

Cosima was hearing her phone's tone getting closer to her and she moved under the covers of Delphine's bed. The bedroom door opened and the sound invaded the space, a loud groan escaping her mouth, she dropped one arm over her eyes.

Her body shifted in the bed when Delphine sat on it, the unpleasant sound next to her ear. She opened one eye, glancing at the professor, who was handing her the phone, her hair damp. "Is it Scott?"

"No. Alex." Delphine answered extending the phone closer to the student.

Cosima took it and watched as the lean woman left the room and closed the door behind her. "Hello, Alex! What's up?" She answered the call, but she was staring at the closed-door with a raised eyebrow.

"Good morning, Cosima. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet for breakfast at that coffee shop." Her colleague's chirpy voice was saying.

"No, not today. But see you later, at school, yeah?" Cosima responded, getting out of bed and going to the leaving room. She noticed that Delphine was in the kitchen moving about, her back to Cosima.

"Yes, of course!" She heard the other student say before ending the call.

Remembering that she forgotten her glasses, Cosima returned to the bedroom finding them on the nightstand and dressed the robe that Delphine had apparently reserved for her, leaving the room once more.

Approaching Delphine from behind, Cosima surrounded with her arms the lean waist, nuzzling the blonde's curls and planting a kiss at the base of the neck, letting the aroma fill her lungs with a deep breath. "Ummm… Good morning!" She whispered. The professor didn't turn but extended her neck to the side, giving room for Cosima to kiss the side of it. "What are you doing?"

"Breakfast!" Delphine said, her hands moving around the counter. "I was planning in bring it to you in bed, but…"

"Well, I can go back to bed." She said against the taller woman's neck, her hands moving about Delphine's stomach, which was covered by a buttoned blouse, but not tucked in the skirt. "I can't believe you've already had shower and got dressed."

"Hm, hm… Last time I allowed you to have shower with me I was late." Finally she turned and placed a quick kiss in Cosima's lips before moving to the fridge to retrieve the milk.

Cosima stayed where she was, staring at the blonde who seemed distracted. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" Returning to the counter, where she got a few things and moving to the table in the living room.

"I don't know." The student got what was left for the breakfast and followed to the table, where she sat the things and took a seat in front of Delphine. "You seemed distracted."

Delphine filled her glass with milk, not answering the unspoken question. Cosima decided to leave it alone, _she'll tell me when she sees fit_, and started to prepare her meal, occasionally glancing at her professor, whose silence was starting to sting her. "Delphine!"

"Hum?" She looked up and Cosima didn't say anything, just a curious expression in the face. "Cosima, I just don't want us to be late. You still have to pass by your place, no?"

"Actually, no." The student presented a small grin. "I have a change of clothes in the bag."

The Frenchwoman chuckled. "You do, hum?"

Cosima's spirit lifted a little. "Yep, I'm starting to learn to be a bit more prepared…"

"What you are is full of yourself…" The taller woman gently kicked her leg under the table, the smile returning to her face for brief moments before it dissolved again. "I would drive you to school, but…"

"It's okay. I enjoy my morning walks!"

"Do you have any company today… for your walk?" Delphine asked, reaching for the bread.

"No! Yesterday I told Scott that I wouldn't need his charming escort today." She glanced intrigued by her professor's question.

"At the end of the day don't forget to pass by the lab to check on your trial."

"I know, I won't forget…"

"Was it about that that Alex called?" The Frenchwoman asked between bites.

"No, she wanted to know if I was free for breakfast." Cosima replied distractedly.

"Uhm…" She heard from the other end of the table.

"What?" The brunette looked directly at the blonde, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing…" Taking a sip of the milk and added after a while. "She seems nice, yes?"

"She's okay, I guess." One of the first conversations she had with the other student popped back into her head. "She's not your student, right?"

"No, but she has Human Genetics with Dr. Kent." Delphine answered.

"What does Dr. Kent thinks about Alex?"

"I don't know, she just told me that. Why?"

"Just curious…" She was not about to tell Delphine that she thought that her partner didn't seem research project material. "I don't know her and since I'm going to be working with her I thought you could tell me more."

"No, I didn't even check her file, as long as she does her job it's fine by me."

"Yeah, totally." Cosima said as she watched the blonde getting up.

"If you're done, you should go shower. Since you've got your clothes with you."

Cosima did as she was told and when she left the shower her head was spinning, Delphine's fragrances were invading the bathroom. Even her own hair and skin smelled like the Frenchwoman.

When she entered the bedroom Delphine was there, the bed made. She reached the blonde, who was fixing her hair in front of the mirror. Cosima turned her without asking permission and kissed her passionately. The other woman was momentarily caught by surprise but soon the brunette felt long hands making their way under the robe she had dressed after leaving the shower. She received Delphine's tongue with her own when it was pushing its way into her mouth. Her hands firmly gripping the blonde's butt cheeks over her tight skirt.

But her professor didn't allow her to go any further, releasing her grasp. "See, that's what I was talking about!" She was breathing heavily.

"What?" Cosima herself was fighting with her ability to breath, but had a wide grin on her lips.

"You know what… If it was up to you, we wouldn't leave the house today." Delphine was struggling to put her blazer on.

"Actually, if it was up to me we wouldn't leave the bed today." She was again on the move, her hands moving in the way of the other woman's waist, but they were seized by Delphine's.

Lowering her head. "Get dressed, Cosima!" The taller woman said against her lips, before placing a soft kiss and move away.

When Cosima left her professor remained in the house, not needing to leave that soon. Light strides guide her to campus, enjoying the morning breeze with the humid air, Delphine's smell still clinging to her skin. Whatever was wrong with the blonde that morning seemed to have faded without a trace.

She entered the amphitheater and sat next to Scott, directing to him a wide smile. "Good morning!" And a peck to his cheek.

He seemed to be caught off guard by his friend reaction. "Hm, hm… Good morning. What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing! Can't a girl be in a good mood?" She asked.

"Yeah, right…" He smiled back, but didn't extend any more comments. He knew what was going on (sort of), three years of friendship were more than enough to know what was going on with Cosima.

She took her things out of the bag as Delphine arrived at the classroom. Her early suspicious seemed to be correct; her professor's mood was light, a gentle smile on her face as she started her lecture lively.

At lunch time Cosima and Scott were seated at their usual spot. "Hi!" A familiar voice came from behind Cosima, who turned.

"Oh, hi Alex!" The brunette shifted her chair a little and waved her hand, motion for the other student to seat. "Why don't you have lunch with us?"

Alex was still standing, tray in her hands. "Oh, no. I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense!" The other woman finally complied and when she was seated, Cosima waved her hands between her colleagues. "Scott, this is Alex! Alex, Scott!"

"Nice to meet you, Alex." The young man said before returning an inquisitive expression to his friend.

"Alex is my lab partner in Dr. Leekie's research project." She explained.

"Oh, that's right! How did that went, by the way?" And then to the new acquaintance. "How do you like working with this one?"

"Really good! Cosima is very helpful and smart." Alex answered with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll give you the smart, but the helpful… I don't know…" He teased.

"Hey!" Cosima rewarded him with a sturdy kick to the leg.

"No, no…" Alex was saying. "I really mean it, it's like she's been doing it for years."

A blush started to rise to Cosima's cheeks. She was used to be praised, but never this enthusiastically. "It's nothing, really. I just follow the instructions."

"Yeah, but it's not like the science kits you play with when you're a kid. Some of those things are really complex." Alex was talking fast, staring now to Cosima and then to Scott. "I would be totally lost if it wasn't for Cosima."

Scott was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Right. I know what you mean. Our Cosima is a natural…"

"Yes! That's exactly right." Alex said a little too loud.

After they finished lunch the two friends were walking to their next class, leaving Alex to go to her own class.

"She's an interesting character, very… what's the word?" Scott was saying.

"Enthusiastic?" Cosima offered.

"That's not quite it, but lets call her that until a better word comes to mind."

"You didn't like her?" The small woman looked up to her friend.

"No, that's not it." He had a thoughtful expression. "It's just that…"

"Oh, c'mon! You can tell me!"

"She seems too eager to please, that's it!" He finally let it out.

"You think?" Cosima thought for a while. "I guess she can be a little… too excited."

"Don't tell me she's the reason for your good mood this morning!" Scoot said with a concerned look.

"God, no!" The brunette had to laugh. "She's nice and all, but she's a little too loud for me."

"Oh, good!" Her friend released a relief breath. "So who's responsible for all those hormones taking over your brain? Are we ever going to meet her?"

_You do know her!_ Instead she said. "Maybe, give it time!"

"Sure, you don't want to scare the girl away by introducing her to the gang and all the questions that would inevitably follow!" He chuckled.

By the end of the day the friends were saying their goodbyes outside the classroom where they had the last lecture.

"So, after you're done you can call me for diner!" Scott was saying.

"Better not. I've got no idea how long this will take, since it's the first time I'll check the trial." Cosima replied. "Tomorrow it's better 'cause by then I'll know what to count with."

"Oh, okay… That makes sense." Her friend left and she made her way to Lab C.

Alex was already by the door, eyes staring at her phone's screen, not noticing her partner's arrival.

"Hello again, Alex!" Cosima said, placing her hand on the other student's arm to get her attention.

Jumping a little to the touch, her eyes moved from the gadget to the smaller woman's face. "Oh, hi Cosima. Didn't see you coming. Should we go inside? Some of the others are already in."

"Yep!" And forced the door open. "So how was the rest of your day?"

"A little slow. I don't like Mondays…"

"Um, um… Me neither." Cosima's eyes were traveling along the room, until they found the blonde professor, who was talking with Dr. Leekie, back turned to Cosima. She decided not to interrupt the conversation between the professor and the dean, moving directly to her station behind her partner instead.

She was next to Alex, who was moving things around their station, getting ready to place them under the microscope. "So, any changes?"

"Let's see." Her partner stared at the samples under the lens. "I don't see any differences, but you better check."

Cosima lifted her glasses to see for herself, readjusting the microscope's resolution. There were some changes, nothing big, but definitely something. "I see a few differences, their minor, but that's to be expected." She said, still looking over the lens. "I imagine that the other samples are going through the same process. Take another look!" She encouraged, moving away to allow Alex another glance and turning again to the room. Delphine was walking in their direction.

"So, girls, what do you see?" The professor asked when she reached them.

"There is something, but it's too soon to know exactly what." The brunette answered, looking at the blonde.

"Hm, hm… Same with the others." Delphine replied. "Register the differences!" She was all business and left after check the sample herself.

But that small contact was enough to leave Cosima a little off-balance. Delphine's scent hunted her all day; every time her nose reached the hem of her shirt memories of the Frenchwoman's hot skin entered her mind. And now, having that same skin within grasp it took all the brunette's strength not to act on it.

"Ei, Cosima!" A pale hand waving in front of her eyes brought her back to reality and, it was then, she realized that Alex was talking to her.

"Oh, sorry." She refocused her attention in her partner.

"I was asking if you've got your laptop with you, to start make the report." The student was looking at her with a frowned expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… Just Mondays, you know?" Cosima reached her bag to remove her small computer, which she sat on their table. "Okay, let's get this done!" She turned it on and inserted her password, opening afterwards the word processor and began to type her observations.

At the corner of her eye she noticed her professor leaving the lab. "I need to use the washroom!" And hastily left, trailing behind the blonde, following Delphine along the corridors until they reached the professor's office. Cosima placed her hand on the door, preventing it from shutting.

"Quoi…?" The Frenchwoman interjected, but when her eyes lowered to Cosima, who presented a sly grin, her face opened. "Cosima, what are you doing her? Go back to the lab!"

The brunette entered and closed the door. "I have some questions…" Her hands getting a hold of the lean woman's waist before Delphine had a chance to escape the grip.

"You do?" The professor didn't make any movement that indicated the touch was unwelcome, in fact her own arms surrounded the smaller woman's neck. "And what kept you from asking them in the lab?"

"Too many people. I'm shy…" she was pushing Delphine along the small space, until her back was against the desk, her hands unbuttoning the lab coat.

"You are shameless." A whisper brushed Cosima's ear.

"You like it." The student answered back in an equally low voice. Her hands were now moving along Delphine's upper thigh, trailing down, looking for the edge of the skirt. And when it was finally reached she pushed the garment up, allowing the blonde to lift her leg. Cosima had room to explore the inside of her thighs.

"Cosima, we'll get into trouble if we don't return soon." Delphine warned in a raspy voice, but her hands were pulling Cosima closer, her nails biting the student's sides over the shirt.

"I know, don't worry…" Her hands were traveling up the taller woman's inner thighs felling the heat that pour from Delphine's core. The professor was burning up, all the seriousness of her, fake. She was as aroused as Cosima. "After were done here, you should visit me." The student managed to say between kisses. "You have a change of clothes at my place, remember. They're nice and clean."

"Yeah?" She said against Cosima's lips. "Okay…"

After much hesitation she left the professor in her office and started to walk back to the lab. When she entered she moved to her desk, where Alex was typing in Cosima's laptop.

"Oh, hi! What kept you?" The other student asked when she noticed her partner next to her. "Since you didn't return I started to do the report. I want to leave before diner…"

"Yeah, sorry. Had a call…" Cosima was trying to keep her breathing steady. She had to wait a little longer to finish what she started in Delphine's office.


	24. The Sixth Sense

Delphine woke up startled, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, a sense of dread squeezing her heat. She must have been dreaming, but looking around her mind didn't bring any memories of what got her so restless. Cosima was still sleeping next to her, on her back, her torso moving slightly up and down. The blonde let her eyes wander, carefully registering every little detail of the brunette's face, the delicate curve of her nose, lips shut in a straight line, her dreadlocked hair loose messily on her pillow.

It was a lie, an illusion. Cosima was not like this; the apparent calm a forgery. Cosima was the liveliest person Delphine ever met and this easiness that the student's face presented made her somewhat angry. She lifted her hand and, with her fingers, traced the same her eyes had previously.

Cosima didn't move, her breath remained steady, so Delphine's finger tips proceeded down, reaching the sensitive neck's skin, slipping down her throat, but when her hand was preparing to make the journey on the torso, Delphine felt a strong grip on it. She looked up and saw Cosima, still with her eyes closed, but the corners of her lips up.

"Ummm… What are you up to?" The brunette's voice only a breeze.

The professor didn't answer, instead she hold Cosima's hand and directed it to her breast. As soon as the hand came in contact with it, it cupped Delphine's breast gently massaging, which became more deliberate as the other woman's sleepiness released her body. A low moan escaped Cosima's lips that were now brushing the blonde's shoulder.

Cosima shifted in the bed, her left arm supporting her body's weight as she moved on top of Delphine, placing her thigh firmly against the professor's center, while her right hand remained in the place where it was guided to. After releasing a deep sigh Delphine opened her eyes, the student's face so close to hers that their noses touched. Moving her hands to Cosima's cheeks she pushed her face back meeting a dark, intense gaze. _Yes, this is Cosima!_ She pulled her face back down, greedily kissing her, Delphine's tongue willfully stroking Cosima's, licking beneath it. The thigh that was rubbing against her core jerked… Another moan muffled…

Once again, she got a hold of Cosima's hand, whose thumb was flicking Delphine's nipple, and guided it down. "Touchez-moi, Cosima. Me faire jouir!"

The other woman groaned against her neck. Delphine wasn't sure if Cosima understood her words, but she was sure the student understood her needs. No one has ever knew Delphine's body like the young woman, nobody ever dared to explore all her curves, all her hidden corners like Cosima.

Cosima started gently, but when Delphine's hips were rubbing harder against her hand, she gradually raised the pace. The Frenchwoman came hard when her clit was being vigorously pressed. Her nails dug deep in the other woman's ass.

The brunette collapsed on top of Delphine, breathing heavily. "Best. Alarm-clock. Ever!"

Delphine arrived at school a little earlier than her usual time, leaving Cosima to get ready alone. Entering the professors' lounge she darted to the coffee machine and stared it, seems like the few professors that already arrived were not temped by the strong drink. After filling her mug she walked to her office where she had plenty to do, between preparing her classes and going through the reports from the project that were delivered yesterday, by the end of the day. When it was time to go through Cosima's report her eyes lingered before refocusing on the words in the sheet of paper in front of her.

The report was not as thorough as Delphine expected, the observations lacking specifics. It was not like Cosima to do something like that; the professor remembered the previous papers of her student that she had the possibility to read. _Alex!_ It looked like the younger student was not as gifted as her counterpart. It didn't surprise Delphine: few students could reach Cosima's level. However, the report was clearly the weakest of the group.

She was leaving for her first class, walking down the hall, when Dr. Leekie got to her. "Dr. Cormier, a word?"

"Oh, Dr. Leekie. Sure!" She slowed her pace. "But it has to be on the move or I'll be late for the lecture."

"Certainly." He cleared the voice. "I imagine you've already read the reports from yesterday."

"Yes, I just finished them."

"We have a problem with Ms. Niehaus'". He proceeded walking next to the blonde. "It lacks information."

Delphine stared at the dean, but kept walking. "Yes, Ms. Niehaus and Ms. Robinson's report seems to be incomplete. But I think that's the result of the latter, if I recall well, Ms. Niehaus would not be responsible for something like that."

They stopped at the doorstep of the classroom. "It makes no difference! Even if that's the case, there is a reason why the trials are done in pairs – checks and balances. Ms. Niehaus should have read it before submitting it!"

"Yes, of course." _But you're the one responsible for having an incompetent person involved in the research_. Delphine didn't say it, the last thing she wanted was to bring more attention to the matter.

"Well, I'm going to call both of them for a meeting during lunch and I want you to be present." He said.

"Absolutely, but why not at the end of the day? I don't see a reason why we should steal the girls' lunch hour." She was looking at her watch.

"No! I don't want the mistake repeated in today's report." He started to move away. With a sign Delphine pushed her way into the classroom.

At 1.30 she was seating next to Dr. Leekie, at the big table in his office, he was at the top of it. Three knocks on the door startled Delphine, even though she was waiting for it. This morning's unrest getting the hold again of her heart.

After the dean gave permission the two students entered the room and sat next to each other, Cosima right in front of Delphine, by the left of Dr. Leekie. An inquisitive expression, directed to the professor, formed in her eyes.

"I'm glad that you could meet us at this hour." The dean started, Cosima looked at him, brows raised.

_Please, Cosima, behave!_ Delphine thought to herself, hopping that her student could somehow hear her.

"Sure, no problem!" It was Alex who answered for them.

The Frenchwoman observed, in incredibility, that her boss had a small smile on his lips, even though he tried hard to hide it, but his eyes were giving him away. However, soon he regained his composure. "Right. I and Dr. Cormier were going over the primary reports this morning and we noticed some problems with yours."

"How so?" Cosima asked.

"Dr. Cormier, would you care to explain?" He waved his hand at the immunology professor.

_Thanks!_ "Sure. Simply putted, the report its short on details, the analyses of the observations seemed…" She made a small pause, looking for the right word.

"Simple minded." The dean finished. "What Dr. Cormier is trying to explain is that, even though the observations were registered they fail when it comes to reach conclusions.

"What we're looking for its not an empty description, but an informed report. I thought I was clear in my directions. I can't do anything with observations alone." He was looking directly at Cosima, who was staring lost at him.

If Delphine had any doubt that her student was not responsible for that report, they were extinguished now. _Still, she should have read it before delivering it._ She looked at the other student, who was staring down at her hands placed steady on the table, her expression not as surprised or as guilty as Delphine expected.

After a moment of awkward silence it was Cosima, looking very uncomfortable, who broke it. "I'm sorry about that! I'll make sure it won't happen again." A small voice. "And if it helps we'll redo that report."

"No, that won't be necessary, just be more attentive in the next one." The dean's deep voice a contrast with the student's. Alex didn't seem to have anything to add to the conversation, although she was the main responsible for it to take place. Nor did Dr. Leekie appeared to have anything else to say to her.

The dean dismissed them shortly and the three women were standing outside his office, Cosima looking down and Alex searching for something in her bag. Removing her phone and staring at the screen she said a quickly "I've got to go!" and left them walking down the hall alone.

"Why did you do that?" Delphine asked, when they were by themselves.

"Did what?" Cosima looked up.

"I know you weren't the one how wrote that report. I've seen your papers, it's not like you to present something like that." The professor said in disbelieve.

"That doesn't mean I'm not equally responsible for it." Cosima explained. "I didn't read it before deliver it, when I should have. Alex is in a lower grade and I should have known better than to…"

"Trust her?" The Frenchwoman was annoyed, she understood what her student was saying, but could not agree that she would take the blame alone. "She's in the project as well. All I wanted her to do was to share the fault and she just stood there letting you take all the hits."

"It's okay, Delphine." Cosima lifted her hand, but stopped herself realizing where they were. "I'll be more careful next time. Believe me, I don't want to be called to the dean's office again."

"Fine! But another one of this and I'm going to say something." The blonde was not happy.

"I didn't peg you for the protective type." They were standing by Delphine's office. "I've got to go for my next class!"

"I just don't want you to fall behind over something you didn't do." The professor wanted to push Cosima inside, but she knew better than that. Lowering her voice. "I see you later, okay?" Whatever was wrong with Delphine it was raising inside her chest, a need to hold Cosima close to her was pressing against the back of her mind.

"Yeah!" Cosima smiled, unaware of the desperation the blonde felt. "And I'll make sure the report will be perfect."

She stood by the door, watching the brunette walking down the corridor. With a sigh she opened the door to her office. She still couldn't understand why Cosima took the entire fault, but it made sense that she wouldn't draw attention to her partner, her student was too loyal for that. However, Delphine believed that, if Cosima didn't put her foot down, she would end up doing their share of trials all by herself, whilst the other student was just standing there and take all the credits for the brunette's hard work. And that was just wrong; Delphine hated when other people took advantage of someone else, being Cosima or not. The professor decided she would not let that happen, she was not sure how, yet, but she would not let it happen.

It was with this resolution in mind that, by the end of the day, she arrived at Lab C. Delphine would monitor that trial more carefully and would not allow Alex to lean on Cosima's work. Scanning the room she noticed her student already at her station, but she was alone.

"Ms. Niehaus, hello again." She placed her hand on the shorter woman's shoulder, who was gazing intensely through the microscope, to get her attention. "Where is your partner?"

Cosima lifted her head and clumsily pushed her glasses back to her nose. "Huh? Oh, she texted saying she was ten minutes late."

"I see…" Delphine aimed to the computer that was opened on the table. "Careful with that report, okay?" She said in a soft voice, not because she thought her student was not capable to write it, but because she wanted to make sure Cosima understood, somehow, the concerns that were hunting her.

"I know. Don't worry, Dr. Cormier. I'll write it myself." Cosima didn't answer like someone who was offended, but as an assuring way.

"You can't do all by yourself…" The Frenchwoman tried, discreetly, to make her student see what she was starting to realize.

"I won't. Just give time to Alex get some rhythm, okay? She'll do her share." Cosima's attention was diverted to the door, when she heard it open and her colleague entering. "See, there she is!"

"Right!" In a low voice and then, when Alex was next to them. "Ms. Robinson, I hope that you used the extra time to refocus your attention in what we're doing here." The irritation was getting the best of her. She registered a little of shock in Cosima's face; this was a side of Delphine her student didn't know. And why should she? Sure, Cosima had her issues, but lack of motivation was definitely not one of them.

"Is everything alright in here?" The male voice came from behind her. She hadn't noticed Dr. Leekie arriving.

She turned. "Sure! I was just making sure the girls were aware of the importance of what we're doing here." That was only half-truth, but Dr. Leekie seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Hm, hm… I'm sure they got that from the conversation we had earlier, but it's always good to remind them." And he moved away, Delphine trailing after him.

"Dr. Leekie, are you sure that Ms. Robinson is up to the task?" She has gone over the student's file this afternoon, when she had some spare time. She was an average student at best. "I mean, her grades are far from being the best in her class."

"I appreciate your concern, Dr. Cormier, but we need all kind of students in the project." He replied. "Ms. Robinson's grades are not the best, but she has other qualities that I see fit for this particular research."

Delphine was about to question which qualities were those, but the dean didn't seem interested in continuing this line of conversation, so he started to talk with one of the other professors.

They were finishing up and Delphine was getting ready to leave when Dr. Leekie approached her. "Dr. Cormier, could I see you in my office for a minute?"

She collected her things, including the reports that were just delivered, convinced it was about those he wanted to talk. She was not worried: as soon as Cosima gave her the report, she had read it and, like promised, it was flawless.

Entering the office her heart skipped a little. Delphine hold in her hand Cosima's report like it was a weapon she was ready to throw at Dr. Leekie. "If you want to talk about Ms. Niehaus report, I must say I'm impressed. By what I was already be able to read, it's brilliant." She said with a wide smile. "That proves, beyond any doubt, that yesterday's was not the result of her doing." _No, it was the result of Alex's lack of ability!_

The dean had an impenetrable mask, Delphine unable to read him. He sat, folding his hands on top of his desk. "Actually, I never doubt that Ms. Niehaus was not the responsible for that report. I know what she's capable of, that's why I was so insistent in having her with us." He waved his right hand at the chair in front of him. "But, Delphine, please, take a seat."

The professor sat, her smile slowly disappearing, the dread from that morning steadily stealing her heart again. The dean was still for a while, as if pondering his words and his silence was doing nothing but rise the Frenchwoman's anxiety.

"Dr. Cormier." He finally started. "The reason why I wanted to talk with you has nothing to do with the research, but everything to do with Ms. Niehaus."

Delphine could feel her heart drop into her stomach and the blood drained from her face, still she didn't fold. "How so?"

"Well, it has come to my attention that the relationship between the two of you has… extrapolated the student/professor bond." Delphine stayed quiet, even if she was able to speak there was not much she could say. When the man realized that he was getting nothing out of the blonde, he continued. "I can understand, in part, why something like that could happen: Ms. Niehaus can be a very captivating character, but that does not justify your behavior."

_Merde! This is it, I'm getting fired!_ Delphine didn't know what to do, she was afraid that if she said something would only add to the stack of wrong doings that her boss was planting in front of her. Besides, what could she say: it was not a lie, she could not flat disagree with him, because all of his accusations were truth. _Still, how could he know?_

"Now, I need to be sure that this situation will not affect your work here!" _What?_ "But you understand that this needs to end. I would hate to lose one of my best professors because she was… indiscreet." There was a sparkle in his eyes as he was saying this, like he had some sick pleasure in bring this to the light. "After all, we are in the middle of something great here. You don't want to throw this all away because of some well spent nights."

The threat was there, it was concealed, subtle, but it was there. In his words and the inclination he gave to them, in his stare; it was there. Delphine realized that if she even thought about resigning the motivations behind her decision would be known. And then what? What would she do? And what would be the consequences to Cosima?

That was the first thing she said since this conversation started. "What about Cosima?"

He seemed surprised by Delphine's choice of words. "_Ms. Niehaus_ is to remain in the program, of course! I don't want to lose my most gifted student over this little affair." He said matter-of-factually. "It will be like nothing happened."

The professor's anger was rising inside of her, where once was dread now a fury growing. The way Leekie talk about her relation with Cosima, belittling it, like it was nothing more than something to be swept under the rug. But Delphine said nothing, how could she? She knew from the beginning this could happen, she did not live in fantasy world. The possibility was always there, but she just refused to acknowledge it. And for some time she really believed that they could fool everyone else. _How could I be so naïve?_

"I need you to talk with her, of course." Delphine was barely listening as the dean proceeded with his battering. "And find a way to break it to her avoiding a reference to this conversation, yes?" That got the professor's attention. "Last thing I need is Ms. Niehaus aiming her energies on something else other than school or the research."

_Yeah, like kick your sorry ass to the curb and dump the project!_ "What am I supposed to say then?"

"Honestly, Dr. Cormier, I don't know and I don't care? It's your mess, clean it up!" Delphine narrowed her eyes. "Just, think about the costs something like that could bring to Ms. Niehaus. Dropping a project like this it's not only ill-advised, but think about the questions it could raise." He started to get up and got to the door, opening it.

Delphine felt small crossing the door, which was shut as soon as she step foot in the hall. In the verge of tears, she started to walk to her office so she could get her purse. Her phone vibrating in her pocket. Of course it was Cosima, who else would call at this hour.


	25. The Sum of All Fears

Cosima ended the call, Delphine was not picking up. _Maybe she's still in the meeting._ The student saw the professor leaving with the dean after they finished up in the lab. The brunette was waiting outside by the tables near the main door. The professor's parking lot was around the back and they would not cross that street, so there was no danger of being caught waiting for Delphine. Besides, the campus was mostly quite but for a few students and professors in a hurry to get home. Cosima decided to follow the example and leave; once she arrived home she would try Delphine again.

At her small apartment she placed her bag on the sofa, after retrieving her phone and throws herself in the bed reaching for the pillow where Delphine's head spent the night. The scent of the blonde's shampoo still lingered, jolting her brain to the memory of that morning. Cosima resisted the impulse of sniffing the pillow, instead she grabbed her phone, trying Delphine again, who was still not answering. _That's odd!_ She glanced at her watch, it was almost eight, the professor should be free by now. Then again… She didn't know what was going on at those meetings, the student had no idea how long they could take. However, she remembered Delphine complaining about the length of them.

After dinner she tried the professor once more, with the same results. She texted Delphine: "Is everything ok? Call me when you can." Cosima didn't want to sound too pushy. At eleven there was still no word from the Frenchwoman and she was getting worried.

Cosima hardly slept and when her alarm-clock went off she was long awake. She was tired but the first class of the day was immunology, so she quickly got ready and was already at her building's door when Scott passed by her place to pick her up.

"Well, isn't this a surprised!" His face presented a smile, which soon faded when his eyes settled on his friend's face. "Not a good morning, then?"

"No, definitely not a good morning!" She started to walk next to him, a slow pace. There was no reason to hurry, she could do nothing but wait until she had the opportunity to be alone with Delphine.

"What happened now?" The young man asked, a concerned expression plastered his face.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll find out soon enough!" Was the brunette's response, which made her friend realize this wasn't a conversation Cosima wanted to extend. So they walked in silence along their usual path.

They sat on their usual spots, the amphitheater still half-empty, it was five minutes before the class starts. Cosima removed her notebook from its bag, taking a chance to check her phone once more. There was no news from Delphine over the night and this morning the same thing. The student decided earlier not to try the professor again; she would see her soon.

The classroom was already filled when the Frenchwoman arrived. Her head down, not looking around the room, like it was her habit, no greetings. Delphine moved to her desk placing her laptop brief and purse on top of it, with a deep sigh. She finally lifted her head, her glances avoiding the front row.

"Let's start!" A serious expression taking all her face. Cosima was staring, in disbelieve, at Delphine: deep bags under her eyes, like she spent the night awake; her movements stiff, slower than usual, as she started the presentation; her voice scarcely audible, constantly breaking, which made the professor keep clearing her throat.

During the all class not once had her eyes rest in Cosima, whose unrest was growing every passing minute. A voice, that Cosima didn't know where it came from, screaming louder and louder in the back of her mind.

When the hour was over, Cosima hurriedly gather her things, meaning to go talk with the professor. _I'll make her look at me!_ But when she glanced again to Delphine's desk she was gone, without taking the usual questions at the end of the lesson. _What the hell!?_ The student was lost, suddenly not knowing what to do. Her friend, who was waiting for her to make up her mind, brought her back to reality with a touch to her elbow.

"Cosima, are you okay? We need to leave for next class!" His face right in front of her.

"Uh? What?... Oh, yeah, right. Sorry." An apologetic smile, taking her leave next to Scott.

Cosima didn't understand what was going on with Delphine. Last night's silence and now this…

At lunch her curiosity gained and, after giving Scott a lame excuse, she was walking down the hall that lead to the professor's offices. She knocked on Delphine's door and when there was no answer she tried again…nothing. Cosima placed her hand on the knob to open the door, but a male voice behind her stopped her. "Can I help you, Ms. Niehaus?"

Cosima turned to be face to face with the dean. "Huh? No… I've got some questions for Dr. Cormier." Slightly blushing.

"Mm hm… But perhaps I can answer them!" Dr. Leekie was smiling, not like his usual fake smile, but a genuine one and, even though the student didn't think possible, this smile made her even more uncomfortable.

"No… no… It's about the class…umm…immunology…"

"Oh, okay. I see…" He replied. "Well, that has to wait, then. I'm afraid Dr. Cormier left campus for lunch."

_Damn!_ "Oh... I'll talk with her later, then." Cosima started to walk back out, trying to get some distance from the man, but he followed her.

"Yes! You'll see her at the end of the day, when you go check on the trial." He kept walking next to her. "Speaking of it: I was very pleased to see that your latest report was according to your standards."

"Glad to hear it." The brunette was scarcely listening, her mind going over the several possibilities why Delphine was not in her office during lunch, like she used to. Maybe she went out for lunch with her colleagues, maybe something came up back home and she had to leave to call her family. _Please, anything but trying to avoid me._ Although, more and more, that prospect was gaining form in Cosima's mind. A lot has changed today in Delphine's routine to be a coincidence.

The afternoon managed to be even worse than the morning, progressing extra-slow, minutes ticking by like hours. The closest the end of the day was, the slower the time passed by. Cosima was pacing to Lab C, going as fast as she could without running, Alex was already by the door, waiting. She barely exchanged two words with her partner when she pushed her way into the room. But as she feared, Delphine was not in; at least not yet. Cosima knew that, sooner or later, the professor would need to be there.

The student was almost finishing the report when, finally, the Frenchwoman arrived. But Cosima made no movement to go meet her professor. _She has to come here!_ So she waited, with a patience she didn't feel, until Delphine made her round through all the stations, reserving for last Cosima and Alex's.

Cosima sensed the professor approaching their station, but didn't lift her eyes from the computer's screen. In part because she was genuinely pissed at Delphine and, on the other hand, because she was afraid her feelings were going to be released right in front of her partner.

"Is everything going well in here?" The professor asked.

Cosima didn't answer, it was Alex who talked. "Yeah, we're almost finished."

"Good! Once you deliver the report you're free to leave." Delphine informed. She was keeping her distance from Cosima, standing next to Alex. And, after a small pause, she left them to join Dr. Leekie at the main desk.

When they were done Cosima told Alex she could leave, the older student wanted to deliver the report herself. She was tired of all the waiting. Steady strides guided her to where the professor and the dean were talking.

She cleared her voice to get their attention and handed them the report. "We're all done for today!"

Dr. Leekie received the recently printed paper. "Perfect. You can leave, if you want."

"Actually, I kind of need to talk with Dr. Cormier." She struggled to sound calm. "About those questions earlier…"

Dr. Leekie looked to the professor, who was seating at the desk looking at something in the monitor of her laptop. "Oh, well, of course. Although, I don't think this is the appropriated venue, since it doesn't relate to the project, right?" This caught Cosima by surprise, she was trying herself to find a good excuse to get Delphine away from the lab.

"Uhm? Right!" A frowned expression.

"Dr. Cormier, you can go talk with your student at your office. I'll finish up here." The professor raised her head, looking at her boss, mouth slightly open.

"Yes, of course." She closed the lid of the computer and got up, putting the machine under her arm. "Ms. Niehaus, shall we?" And waved her hand for Cosima to take the front.

They walked silently down the hall, the student, awkwardly, leading the way, too afraid to look behind, afraid of what she could see in Delphine's face. Cosima had no idea of what was going on, but she wasn't stupid, she knew something was wrong. All this changes in the professor… She braced herself for a fight.

The brunette had a closed expression, which was mirrored by the blonde when the door was open and both women entered. Delphine sat her computer on her desk and moved to the side of her chair, but didn't seat. The silent she reserved for Cosima the last 24 hours remained, looking down.

"Okay, do I have to start?" Cosima asked. Delphine said nothing. "Delphine!" She almost screamed.

"Keep it down, please!" The Frenchwoman finally said, in a low voice.

"Oh, I'll keep it down, as long as you tell me what the hell is going on!" The student demanded.

"Guess!" The blonde raised her head for the first time since they arrived, her eyes meeting Cosima's.

"Guess!? Seriously, that's all you've got to say? Guess!?" The younger woman was losing what little control she had left, but that didn't stop her from realizing that the professor was struggling to find the right words. _I'm not going to help her, she has to say it!_

The silence was thick, flooding the small space. Delphine opened her mouth but stopped before any sound could fill the air. The student took a deep breath, so her words didn't sound too harsh. "I'm going to need you to say the words, Delphine, or else I'm not going to believe it."

Delphine's eyes were growing redder, she was fighting back tears, her lower lip stuck between her teeth, staring at her student. Until she broke the eye contact, lowering her head once more. "This has to end, Cosima."

Her words hardly reached Cosima's ears, so low they were spoken. Yet, it was enough to send the younger woman's world into shook, even though by now she had, indeed, guessed, somehow she was not ready to listening to it out loud. It made no sense, they were alright. Cosima was convinced all the doubts that had hunted her professor, and even herself, were dissolved in the mist of the feelings they felt for each other. _This makes no sense!_

"What happened?" She asked, because she couldn't imagine it was the old questions that had surfaced.

"Nothing happened!" Delphine answered, a little louder this time. "You always knew this could happen. It's not news to you."

"I don't believe it, what a lame excuse…" Cosima was not letting it go. "Don't tell me it's the same issues we had earlier, because I don't believe it. We talked about it and we knew it was something we could surpass!"

"No, Cosima, we really didn't!" The professor seemed to have found her voice and was now raising it. "We chose to ignore it, to pretend it wasn't there. But that doesn't mean the problem went away. It was always there, every time we were together, a shadow over our heads."

"Bullshit!" Cosima was mimicking her professor, raising her voice as well. "Something happened and you're too much of a coward to tell me, so we can deal with it. Together." She started to move, to get closer to Delphine. _If only I reach her, I can touch her. She could see things my way._

But the Frenchwoman moved away as well, not allowing Cosima to get near. "Please, Cosima, try to understand. Why can't you see that this is too much? That I can't continue to do this, to live in a constant fear to get caught, afraid I might lose my job and with it everything I ever worked for." Her voice broke, tears finally breaking free.

"Delphine, don't do this, please!" The brunette stopped trying to reach her professor. "You can't do this! You don't want to do this! Look at you!"

"No! Just let it go. It's over!" This time the Frenchwoman's voice didn't break, a flow of steady words escaping her lips. "All this sneaking around… This is not a relationship, it's a lie we tell ourselves so we can sleep better at night. But you know, deep down, I know you know…"

"If you think that you have no idea of who I am, what I can do." Cosima was fighting back her own tears. Was Delphine really convinced that they were not strong enough to pull through their difficulties? "Of course I knew this was hard, I just thought that we…"

"Cosima, stop! I don't want to listen anymore. I've made up my mind, there's nothing you can say that it will change my decision." She angrily cleaned her eyes with the palms of her hands. Stayed still and quiet for some time and after a deep shaky breath said. "I don't want this to disturb your work, either in school or with the project."

Cosima stared at her in disbelieve. _Is that her major concern, after all…?_ "Please, don't flatter yourself… You think what? I'll dissolve into a messy crap just because we're no longer together… Oh wait, we were never together, right? So it doesn't matter much… Please!" The student said, words lashing out, her rage coming from a place she didn't know, and she wasn't aware why, but she wanted to hurt Delphine… "I was a great student and a happy person before you came, you think I can't be anymore because you're breaking my fucking heart… whatever!"

She didn't wait to hear Delphine's answer, she strode to the door opening it passing through and smashing it close, all in one motion. Now that she was out of sight, she let her tears run free, walking fast down the corridor. Most of what she said in there was a lie, but she didn't care. She knew Delphine was lying as well, she knew something other than what her professor said was behind her decision, she just didn't know what. _Yeah, but I'll find out. Until then, fuck you, Delphine… See if you grow a spine!_


End file.
